Pétalos de vida
by Mica Natsuki
Summary: La historia del futuro cambia; Mirai Trunks no vive junto a su madre, sino junto a su padre, el último guerrero de pie. Enfrentan juntos un tiempo de completa oscuridad, malaria, frialdad y muerte infinitamente. No saben como salvar a su mundo, hasta que Vegeta se atreve a conocer sobre las ciencias y mecánicas que Bulma dejó en sus diarios. La aventura comienza para los dos.
1. Capítulo 1

**_Pétalos de vida_**

* * *

 ** _I_**

* * *

El futuro, ese infierno capas de arrebatar hasta el alma más pura e inocente, donde los débiles perecen y los fuertes sobreviven, pero los fuertes siguen siendo débiles ante las amenazas que arrasan a esté mundo. Él lo sabe, él que ve perecer a su único amor, una mujer débil físicamente pero fuerte al momento de hablar de su espíritu; esta vez no fue tan fuerte, no lo soportó.

Después de meses trabajando en una increíble máquina que podía salvar este mundo, ella se entrega a la muerte, sin siquiera poder evitarlo, sin terminar lo que traía entre manos.

El hombre, se arrodilla de golpe en un shock profundo, sin derramar ni una sola lagrima. Después de meses, casi un maldito año aguantando sus ganas de luchar contra los androides por pedido de su esposa, esta muere a manos de los "chatarra" como el saiyajin así los llama: chatarras inservibles, demonios de la tierra, insectos que él dice algún día aplastar. Ahora todo será diferente, parece ser que el aplastador es aplastado por los mismos insectos, le machacan el corazón, ese musculo que no solo bombear sangre, sino que también siente, todo gracias a esa mujer que ahora yace en los brazos del guerrero.

Se aflige, se encorva, la abraza y la recarga en su hombro, rogando que despierte, tener alguna señal de vida, pero no hay ni un latido, ni un suspiro, ni un indicio. Ella está muerta, la científica Brief llegó a su fin y él no tiene fuerzas.

* * *

 _Lo vio todo; Vegeta, después de ser derrotado nuevamente por las chatarras —ese par de jóvenes rebeldes y despiadados—, intentó en vano ponerse de pie, algo casi imposible. Estaba casi inconsciente, las piernas no le respondían, pero aun así hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano, tan recargado que le costó demasiado mantener la estabilidad. Vio al par de monstruos alejarse en un veloz vuelo, creyendo que, después de asesinar a todos los guerreros Z en una sola batalla, ninguno seguía con vida, no obstante, el único en pie era el mismísimo guerrero, orgulloso y eficaz, el que le prometió a su esposa volver de la batalla con vida. Pero… ¿Ella pudo haber prometido algo similar?_

 _Los jóvenes van en una sola dirección, probablemente en busca de una nueva ciudad que destruir. El último guerrero los observa, se orienta y se da cuenta de una sola cosa: se dirigen a la ciudad, la más cercana, donde existe actualmente la Corporación Capsula. Y se le hiela la sangre, se estremece, no tiene fuerzas para pelear, ni siquiera volar. Busca entre los cadáveres aquel pequeño saquito de tela, con las semillas del ermitaño; apenas la encuentra, abre la palma de su mano, solo para dejar caer migajas de la misma semilla, apenas fragmentos de esta, casi convertida en polvo, pero no le importa y se hecha todo en la boca, traga, recuperando apenas una pequeña parte de su poder. Sus heridas no están curadas, la cabeza aun le retumba, los brazos le pesan y las piernas piden clemencia, hasta que abandona el suelo y vuela lo más rápido que puede a su hogar._

 _Siente ira, desprecio y rencor ante sus enemigos, pero por más odio que lleve en su alma no puede expulsar su extraordinario poder; por más que piense en su mujer no puede liberarse, cumplir con su prometido Aplastar a los insectos._

 _Sobrevuela las montañas, a lo lejos escucha explosiones, ve gigantescos destellos, rojos como el fuego que consume parte de la ciudad; escucha los lamentos de la gente, los ve morir entre las fogaradas, arden en el calor de sus lares incendiados. La destrucción es semejante que le recuerda su vida pasada, esa en la que obedecía órdenes, destruía, asesinaba, y no solo por ser órdenes, sino que por placer, un placer que ahora olvidó._

 _Mientras intenta avanzar por la ciudad, piensa; tal vez esto era el precio por tantos asesinatos cometidos, por ser tan despiadado. Esto es lo que va quedando de lo poco bueno que ha logrado._

 _Llega finalmente a ese domo, esa estructura esférica que es su casa, ahora con un gran orificio sobre el techo. La han destruido, lo revisaron todo, incluso se llevaron cosas valiosas y alguna que otra prenda. Es lo de menos, los muebles y ventanas están destruidos, plegados por el suelo, y bajo estos, busca a su esposa pensando lo peor._

 _No la encuentra por ninguna parte, tal vez está en el taller a salvo, con su pequeño bebé Trunks de apenas un año. Espera encontrarlos a salvo, inspirándolo a abrir la puerta con prisa; es de metal, esta descolocada y bloqueada por algunas cosas que se cayeron del otro lado. Con cuidado se adentra, abriendo aquella puerta lo suficiente para que su cuerpo pasase._

 _Apenas una pequeña luz tenue y parpadeante, a punto de apagarse, ilumina la escena sacada de una película de terror, para sus ojos es el peor tormento. Se arrodilla, sus piernas ya no lo aguantan, sus ánimos decayeron en un segundo, arrastrándolo a la desesperación… la sujeta en brazos, se encorva y después de largos minutos apreciando el horror llora, lamentándose, odiándose a sí mismo por haber llegado tarde, por no haber obedecido._

* * *

No la suelta, no tiene consuelo, su llanto desgarrador se oculta en el pecho de la yacida mujer que ya no tiene color; no tiene brillo; no lleva esa sonrisa; no está viva. Su tristeza se desgarra tanto que se olvida de su entorno; se aferra tanto a su desgracia que pierde el deseo de seguir viviendo. En aquel momento, otros gritos lo devuelven a la realidad. Gira lentamente la mirada sin detener su agonía, no deja de desahogar toda su angustia, observando así a su hijo llorar sin desgano, soltando todo el aire que tiene sus pulmones en gritos aturdidores, exigiendo la atención de su madre.

El príncipe se acerca, a rastras, ya no le es posible caminar; escupe sangre a un costado y se limpia los ojos, afloja las fracciones de su rostro, mira al pequeño atento. Los ojos del príncipe se abren sorprendido al notar que sigue con vida, a pesar de la destrucción y que lo afectan pequeños rasguños en su minúsculo cuerpo. Los ojos del príncipe vuelven a entrecerrarse, más lágrimas se derraman y oculta su mirada lamentable entre sus brazos, intentando fallidamente soportar el dolor, pero el llanto de su hijo que pide a su madre, y no sabe que ella está muerta… o tal vez si lo sabe, y por eso llora.

—Lo siento, Trunks.

La voz se le quebraba tan solo pronunciar esas palabras, no quería verlo sufrir, le atormentaba la idea de saber que algún día ese niño crecería sin el amor de una madre, y, conociéndose a sí mismo, la vida del pequeño no sería tan fácil, menos con esas amenazas rondándole. Piensa acabar con su vida, matarlo y hacer que se encuentre con su madre en el otro mundo; quiere sufrir solo, quiere llevar ese peso por su cuenta, no importa si luego se arrepentía de acabar con el último miembro de su única familia.

Lo sujeta en sus brazos una vez logra sentarse, lo mira y su primogénito prosigue con sus contiguos alaridos, mientras fuera se escuchan explosiones, lluvia y truenos. Levanta una mano frente al indefenso Trunks, de ella hace algo similar a un cuchillo hecho de su ki, la poca energía que le queda. Se pone en posición, para clavar la punzante energía en su pecho, atravesando su corazón y lograr una muerte rápida y poco dolorosa.

Pero…

El pequeño revela sus ojos, esos ojos azules tan idénticos a la de la madre fallecida. Verlo le recuerda a ella, lo mucho que amó al chiquillo y todas las veces que ella se lo repetía. Le recordaba lo feliz que ella se veía siempre que cargaba con ese niño, el cual fue fruto de un verdadero amor, de algo nuevo. Lo hizo pensar y darse cuenta de que, ese niño era lo último que quedaba entre ellos, entre la vida y la muerte.

Bajo su mano, sus ojos ya estaban secos, la lluvia persistía y amenazaba con avecinarse una tormenta. Sin importar el ruido estruendoso de fuera, Trunks sonrió, se acurrucó entre los brazos de su padre, sintiéndose seguro. Vegeta lo retuvo consigo, no quería soltarlo, después de todo era lo último que le quedaba. De no ser porque es su hijo, el príncipe ya lo habría matado, para luego acabar con su vida propia… no había otra opción. Ahora es el último guerrero sobre la faz de la tierra, todos están muertos, incluso el mismo Goku y, su hijo Gohan, aún no lo sabía.

Al menos creía estar solo por ahora; Trunks se convertirá en un guerrero, Vegeta lo entrenará, lo convertirá en un ser tal vez hasta más fuerte que él mismo.

La tormenta penetra en lo que queda de la mansión. En el suelo del laboratorio, donde están ahora, entra el agua, forma un gran charco que luego sale por la canaleta. El techo se hace de goteras interminables que mojan al saiyajin mal herido, reacomodado sobre un montón de escombro y mantas, sujetando en un brazo a su pequeño y en el otro a su esposa, intentando superar algo insuperable, esperando lo que fuese que tenía que llegar.

Recuperaba energías, rogando que ya no corriese peligro.

Luego de minutos de descanso, las energías se le repusieron lo suficiente como para ponerse de pie, con algo de dificultad. Cargó a su hijo y salió del laboratorio abriendo esa puerta robusta de un manotazo, haciendo un rechinido que le hizo apretar los dientes. El sótano estaba intacto, no estaba húmedo y parecía habitable, ese sería su nuevo refugio durante toda esta pesadilla.

Dejó el crio sobre un colchón que había en el suelo, por suerte él estaba dormido y no había riesgo de que se fuera o se saliera de la nueva cama. Lo arropó y volvió al laboratorio, buscando los restos de su amada, con la intención de enterrarla junto a sus padres. No quería esperar a que la tempestad terminase, así que bajo la tormenta hizo tres hoyos, las lleno con los cuerpos y los sepulcro con ese logo de algún día se volvería tierra dura.

Era imposible evitar el llanto, por suerte la lluvia lo disimulaba perfectamente. Se arrodilló, gritó, retuvo ese poder dentro de sí, sabiendo que soltando todo su poder en nombre de la ira, los androides llegarían para matarlo.

Su traje ya no era azul, ahora se tenía de rojo y marrón, sus heridas se limpiaban con la llovizna. Resignado entró de vuelta a lo que quedaba de su casa, entró al sótano, no sin antes pasar por la que era su habitación y cambiarse de ropa, ponerse algo más cómodo y abrigado, además de recoger alguna cobija que le diera calidez al niño.

Se vistió con un par de botas típicas de si, unos pantalones holgados, una camiseta blanca y por ultimo una chaqueta que lo refugiara del frío que invadía en la guarida, y no solo ese lugar, sino que la Tierra completa.

Odiaba estar oculto, sentado en ese viejo sofá, herido, sin poder hacer nada, juntando sus manos justo en su boca, soltando bocanadas de aire caliente para calmar esa helada de su cuerpo.

Imaginó que el pequeño tendría frío, pero también era orgulloso.

¿Cómo puede existir orgullo aun cuando he perdido a mi familia y él es lo último que me queda? pensó al borde de un colapso mental. Le dolía la cabeza, pensaba demasiado y el frío no le favorecía.

—Con un demoño —se maldijo a si mismo por ser tan frío, más que el mismo ambiente; rechazó a ese Vegeta, para abrir paso al nuevo príncipe, el que sabía que los demás necesitaban, y aún que nunca había sido un héroe, pronuncio en voz alta—. Prometo acabar con todo esto, hijo. Aún si tengo que aceptar ayuda y ser un padre para ti, los venceré, vengaré a todos. Lo prometo…

Sin más vueltas se levantó del sofá casi debilitado, se acercó a la empobrecida cama y se recostó junto a su retoño, abrazándolo y refugiándolo entre sus brazos, brindándole cariño y el amor que ahora necesitaba más que otra cosa en el mundo, ahora que su madre estaba ausente.

Sería un invierno muy difícil…

* * *

 ** _Continuará_**

* * *

 ** _Nota._**

Buenas, mis amores! espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo de este nuevo fic.

Esto lo hago en recompensa por lo que aclaré en la nota escrita en _Amnesia_ (Otro de mis fanfics) Ya que estaré casi una semana y media sin actualizar, o tal vez menos... ya no sé ni en que día vivo xD

Inspirado con la canción: So Cold - Ben Cocks

¡Las reviews, las espero con ansias! ;3


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Pétalos de vida_**

* * *

 ** _II_**

* * *

No podía dormir ni una noche, tranquilo, no sin estar pensando en los riesgos que corría. Siempre se levantaba temprano, demasiado de hecho, a las cuatro de la madrugada, para mirar por esa pequeña y única ventana del sótano, alta e incrustada entre el techo y la pared.

Apenas dormía, las horas de descanso eran mínimas, debía atender a su pequeño hijo mientras que a la vez estaba alerta a cualquier sonido, grito externo o explosión. Sabe de más que no puede sentir la energía de los androides, aunque no es excusa según él, prefiriendo prevenir cualquier riesgo, atormentado por su error, ese error que le costó la vida de su amada.

— _¡No vayas! Tienes que quedarte con nosotros—_

Son las últimas palabras de su esposa que le retumbaban en la cabeza.

Después de horas alerta y observando el panorama de la apocalíptica, gris y fría ciudad, se sienta en ese sofá viejo, se cruza de brazos y mira a un punto fijo, pero no lo mira, sino a la nada, al infinito, perdido en sus memorias, pensamientos; él es diferente, se siente acorralado en su error, en sus errores, y mil veces se pregunta si todo esto es el precio por su vida anterior a esta, en la que destruía por placer; tal vez estaba aprendiendo una valiosa lección, una que era peor que cualquier tortura en la faz del universo. Se arrepiente de ser el que fue, ya no quiere ser el mismo si quiera, no cuando sabe que está solo y desolado al lado de un chiquillo que nada puede hacer por ayudarlo, más que solo llorar e interrumpir su descanso por las noches.

Se relaja aun sentado, se lleva una mano al entre ceño y se aprieta el tabique; no quiere angustiarse recordando esa imagen, esa última imagen de su primera y última mujer. ¿Pero cómo evitarlo? Gracias a ella ha podido cambiar, ha aumentado su poder, ha tenido un heredero, ha logrado amar. Son tantas cosas, y él nunca le dijo Gracias. Sin embargo le agradece en el silencio de su mente vacía y tan llena a la vez; vacía por sentirse innecesariamente solo, y tan llena de preguntas, cuestiones, arrepentimiento, dolor, odio y deshonor. Su orgullo se ha quebrado, tal y como un cristal al romperse; su corazón está destrozado, como si se tratara de un desamor, con la diferencia de que esta vez, el amante es la muerte.

Las lágrimas se asoman por sus cuencas, y los gritos de su hijo lo saca de su tortura. El pequeño esta hambriento, el padre se ve obligado a buscar en las alacenas del sótano-bunker mientras suspira para ahorrarse los lamentos.

Es saiyajin, su estómago abarca grandes cantidades de alimento, y con la falta de recursos no sabe qué hacer. Hace ya días no come como se debe, apenas sobrevive de las migajas que encuentra y su hijo a puros biberones de leche tibia que lo alivian del apetito y lo resguarda del frío invernal.

Las alacenas están vacías, no hay más que latas sin etiqueta y polvo. Se desespera sabiendo que su hijo sufre de hambre.

Cuanto ha cambiado todo; de ser una familia rica y sin necesidades, a ser unos supervivientes que ya no tienen que comer.

Sujeta al crío entre sus brazos, lo abriga con las mantas y lo arrulla para calmarlo. De repente, el sujeto es bendecido de paciencia, vuelve a sentar en el sofá, intentando acallar al niño, sin darse por vencido, dispuesto a lograrlo.

—Buscaré algo para comer, pero primero debes dejar de llorar —balbucea, con sus ojos cerrados, es paciente, débil e indeciso. Pero entonces el silencio reina en todo el lugar: el niño ha dejado de llorar después de escuchar la voz de quien lo sostiene. Le sonríe y cierra los ojos, como si entendiera lo que Vegeta le acababa de decir.

El príncipe se sorprende, luego sonríe y espera a que se duerma para dejarlo en la cama y marcharse, con la intención de encontrar lo que tanto necesita. Y aún que después de casi una semana sin salir del sombrío lugar, apenas iluminado por una luz tenue y la claridad de fuera que entra por la ventana, la comida no es lo único que precisa; las heridas de esa infortunada batalla aun no sanan; es normal de un saiyajin que en poco tiempo los rasguños poco profundos comiencen a cicatrizar, pero ni eso, las heridas están intactas: ni mal, ni bien. Siempre las desinfecta como Bulma lo hacía, y no daba resultado, por más cuidadoso que era.

Ya dormido, el padre sale nuevamente al exterior y lo primero que mira a través de la estructura destruida, es al patio trasero donde la tierra sigue removida y mojada, rodeada de una capa blanca de nieve, así como el resto del lugar.

Se aventura entre lo que queda, observa las ruinas con cuidado, evitando romper algo, intentando llegar a la cocina, o al menos a la que fue alguna vez. La estufa no funciona, ni tampoco hay gas, las luces están fundidas, las alacenas quemadas por fuera, pero no por dentro. Con suerte encuentra gran cantidad de alimentos, y en la nevera alguna que otra cosa que aún sirve; seguramente el intenso frío del ambiente ha conservado las cosas refrigeradas. Se siente tan afortunado y a la vez tan miserable. Y pensar que alguna vez tuvo que asesinar a mendigos de otros planetas, que estaban en la misma situación en la que él actualmente se encuentra.

Toma una caja de cartón y lleva todo lo de la alacena, toma únicamente lo que necesita de la nevera y regresa al sótano-bunker. Allí donde cree ser un cobarde, una rata oculta en las penumbras de lo que queda de su vida. Pero no tiene más remedio que aceptar esto, no tiene otra opción: si quisiera enfrentarse a los androides moriría con facilidad, dejando programada la muerte de su hijo; si quisiera intentar ir más lejos y moverse por el planeta sería un suicidio, pues el par de hermanos no miran donde atacan, y con sus defensas bajas y su cuerpo debilitado, no resistiría ni un solo golpe. ¿Qué otra opción podría haber? No queda nada, solo esperar a que las cosas pasen, a que el tiempo dicte lo que debe de hacerse.

* * *

Ahora está más tranquilo, su hijo ya tiene el estómago llego, mientras él aprovecha que el pequeño esta sereno, para deleitarse con carne bien cocida y condimentada, y una barra de pan, algo sencillo pero apetitoso; no puede darse lujos ni tampoco alimentarse de más, debe pensar en el día siguiente, y los demás días. Sin embargo, hoy se dio el minúsculo lujo de comer un poco más que el resto de días; seguramente que si alguien lo viese comer como lo hace, estaría siendo regañado, llamado un maleducado sin modales en la mesa, pues come como salvaje, golpeándose el pecho de vez en cuando para dejar que la comida baje. No se preocupa, por lo menos su apetito ha cesado, y lo alegra tanto, lo satisface, no tiene a nadie que lo reproche, aunque él quisiese que hubiera alguien, que los gritos que él tanto recuerda, volvieran a molestarlo como lo hacía antes. La cabeza de nuevo le trabaja, piensa y piensa sin parar, desanimado. Admite dentro de sí que, si ella estuviese de vuelta de alguna forma, la abrazaría, no la soltaría jamás.

El niño balbucea buscando la atención de su padre, pero este no le responde, ni lo mira, hasta lograr regresar al saiyajin a la tierra, sacarlo de su cabecita loca. Vegeta lo observa, sentado desde la incómoda silla de madera a un lado de la cama, lo escucha y no entiende, ya que claro, el chiquillo no sabe hablar.

Suspira, deja de lado los fragmentos quebrados de su orgullo y se acerca a la cama, aparentando ser tímido, le cuesta relacionarse con alguien, más con el niño que vio nacer, el que es sangre de su sangre. Se avergüenza de su antipatía, preguntándose algo más absurdo al resto de preguntas que tiene: ¿cómo es que no puede congeniar con un niño de apenas un año de edad, y que además es parte de él? No lo entiende, pero lo intenta. Cuando ve que Trunks le extiende sus brazos, pidiéndole en silencio que lo cargue, Vegeta lo hace y lo sujeta con cuidado, poniendo las manos por debajo de sus brazos, analizándolo completo, nunca lo había hecho antes.

Es un niño escandaloso, pero su mirada expresa más que solo unas cejas fruncidas por herencia del príncipe, sino que refleja una vida llena de esperanza, amistad y triunfo, como si todo lo que hace falta se encontrara dentro de él. Llegó entonces a la conclusión de que tal vez, al ser parte saiyajin, algún día ese niño se convertiría en un verdadero guerrero, en un ejemplo a seguir, y entonces Vegeta le enseñaría todo lo que debería saber, aprender… le contaría algún día sobre su madre y sobre el error que termino por asesinarla, para que el futuro luchador no cometiera la misma equivocación que su padre.

Se sentía tan afortunado de tenerlo en sus brazos, él que siempre había insinuado ser el guerrero que algún día conquistaría el universo y que termino por tener una chispa interior, una chispa diferente a la que poseía su raza; él era diferente, lo sabía desde el momento en que la "vulgar mujer terrícola" lo flechó, le concedió un hijo y Vegeta se convirtió un verdadero padre para él, lo vio nacer, compartió momentos memorables junto a la terrícola, junto a su hijo…

* * *

 _ **En el presente**_

* * *

 _4 años antes de la llegada de los androides_

Apenas llegaban del planeta Namek, Bulma y sus amigos, con la ausencia de Goku. Creen por mucho perder las esperanzas sobre su retorno a la tierra, lo dan por muerto. Todos están preocupados luego de que Kaio-sama les diera la trágica noticia: el planeta Namek dejo de existir. Los namekus están angustiados por ello, mientras los otros guerreros se entristecen al saber que ni Goku, ni Krilin volverán a la tierra, ni tampoco a la vida.

Entonces, a aquel hombre que se recarga en el tronco de un árbol bajo la sombra, se le ocurre una idea muy ocurrente que nadie había pensado.

—¿Y por qué no transfieren sus almas aquí? Así podrán revivirlos.

Todos recobran la ilusión, festejan ante tal idea que parece tener demasiado sentido. La mujer de cabello azul brincaba, es la que más se fascinó, porque sabía que en poco tiempo todo retomará su camino.

—Y tu nombre, pequeño. ¿Es Vegeta, verdad? —preguntó tan casual, su alegría era tanta que ni siquiera le importaba el saber que hablaba con un saiyajin tan fuerte, como lo es el príncipe.

—¿M-Me dijo pequeño? —se preguntó a sí mismo, sorprendido por la insinuación de la terrícola, casi ofendido, pero su sorpresa le ganaba a cualquier disgusto.

—¿Por qué no vienes? Si no tienes a un lugar a donde ir… —a ello el saiyajin desvió la mirada— Te serviré mucha comida, me imagino que comes igual que Goku ¿o me equivoco? —la postura de la mujer se afirmó, tomando confianza, demasiada, hasta su risa parecía simpática—. Pero no permitiré que te enamores de mí, aunque me encuentres muy atractiva.

—¡Gag! Que mujer tan vulgar —cascó más anonadado de lo normal, nunca se había topado con una mujer así—. Y como grita.

* * *

Después de un largo viaje en esa nave tan lenta, donde el saiyajin esperaba apenas paciente para llega, aterrizaron cómodamente en el jardín de la Corporación Capsula, esa circular mansión tan estrafalaria, donde tanto namekianos como saiyajin quedaron sorprendidos ante tanta grandeza. Vegeta creía estar acostumbrado a cosas similares en otros planetas, pero esto le llamaba la atención viniendo de terrícolas, a los que creía bastante inútiles.

Observaba con atención cada detalle, pero su acción se vio interrumpida por un nuevo importuno: una mujer similar a Bulma, tan confianzuda y despreocupada, vestida casual pero a la vez fina y femenina.

—Bienvenidos, esta es su casa. Me imagino que tú debes ser el novio de Bulma, eres encantador y se ve que estas a la moda. —alardeó la señora, con una voz encantadora y tan simpática como la de su hija.

—¿A… la moda?

La pregunta le duro segundos en la cabeza, ya que los intereses del saiyajin eran otros. Quería salir de ese lugar, cuanto antes, para no sentirse rodeado de ridículos. Para otro de sus desconciertos, Vegeta vio una gran nave, por lo que deducía, debía de ser espacial. Se acercó para analizarla más a fondo, curioseando como un niño pequeño, mirando el panel de control y el gran espacio dentro de la nave.

El viejo encargado de este proyecto le dijo que se trataba de una nave espacial, como lo supuso, una de las más avanzadas que había creado hasta ahora. También le dijo el más minúsculo detalle de mísera importancia: no sabía dónde poner las bocinas.

Salir de este embrollo realmente sería algo complicado. Y sacarse a esa rubia de encima sería aún más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

Terrícolas; unas criaturas extrañas y vulgares…

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Nota._**

 ** _¡Siiiii!_** ¡Buenas noches, lectores, mis amores! Espero que tengan una linda noche. Yo estoy feliz, por mucho, puesto de que al fin tengo mi computadora, mi hermosa máquina de trabajo, donde tenía encanutados todos los capítulos :'v por eso me era imposible actualizar... ¡Pero aquí estoy de vuelta, y como prometí estaré de regreso con mucho! ya habrán tres actualizaciones más, muy pronto.

En una parte me molesta mi país y en otra lo amo, pero en fin, qué se le va hacer... :'3

Sobre este capítulo... solo quiero refrescar la mente de muchos, con una de mis partes favoritas del Vegebul... el resto es parte del futuro, de mis inventos :'v xD Solo espeor que les haya gustado.

 **¡Espero con muchas ansias sus reviews!**

¡Que tengan una bonita noche!


	3. Capítulo 3

**_Pétalos de vida_**

* * *

 ** _III_**

* * *

 ** _En el futuro_**

 _3 meses después de la muerte de los Guerreros Z_

Montaña Paoz.

Se daba a Gohan por muerto, pero el muchacho de recién cumplidos once años, se encontraba echado sobre una cama en la sala de su casa. La preocupación de su madre es tanta que no se aparta ni un segundo de él; no quiere cocinar, tampoco comer, y al momento de dormir se queda de rodillas a un lado de su hijo, con la cabeza recargada en las sabanas. Milk no deja de llorar creyendo que su retoño fallecerá, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que suceda, a este paso, no cree que pueda aguantar tantos daños. Tuvo suerte de poder escapar de la batalla antes de acabar muerto a manos de los androides.

Después de los largos meses transcurridos, bajo el frío y la penumbra de la tenue claridad de fuera, el muchacho despierta, débil, pero lo hace, nombrando a la madre que se dormía en sus piernas.

—Mamá. —se sentó en la cama lo más enderezado posible, sin embargo le dolían los músculos y sus extremidades.

—¡Gohan! —Exclamó la madre llena de felicidad, abrazándolo sin pensarlo dos veces—. ¡Gracias al cielo que estas bien! ¡Creí que ibas a morir! Soy una tonta al pensar eso. ¡Perdóname, hijo!

Escandalosa la mujer lo abrazó con más fuerza, luego de que acabó de darle todo su afecto se levantó, nuevamente animada para cocinar. El gran Ox-satan sonreía de nuevo; después de tanto tiempo viendo a su hija deprimida, y ahora le haya dado un respingón de emoción, era lo mejor que pudo haber pasado en todos estos fatídicos meses, maldecidos de muertes de muchas otras personas en las capitales y lugares rotundos en la tierra.

—Los androides no pueden estar haciendo esto. ¡Hay que hacer algo! —musitó el joven apenas despertado y acabado de almorzar, perdido en sus pensamientos y en el enojo que le provocaba saber sobre la desena de muertes que se llevaban a cabo, y él allí, sentado y disfrutando de un almuerzo, tal despreocupado. Quería hacer justicia, a escondidas de su madre.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tú no vas a hacer nada con esos androides! Tienes que descansar. —Pese a los alaridos de la madre refunfuñona, dejo de lado sus comentario anti heroicos y se dirigió a su abuelo.

—¿No quedo ningún sobreviviente en la batalla? —le cuestionó, tratando de recordar, pero lo único que regresa a su cabeza es el camino a casa, de la batalla a la montaña Paoz; ahora recuerda que huyó como un cobarde, preso del miedo que le provocan esas criaturas destructoras.

—No lo sé Gohan, cuando llegaste no nos contaste nada de los demás.

Con esa respuesta de su abuelo, se apresuró a levantarse de su silla con los dientes apretados, buscar una chaqueta abrigada y salir lo antes posible al campo de batalla. No se detuvo, ni si quiera con los gritos de su madre, que desde la puerta de la casa le ordenaba volver, contrario a ello Gohan aceleró la velocidad, haciéndosele apenas audible la voz de su madre.

El viento que le golpeaba en la cara era helado, este era un invierno frío y arrasador, las nubes no dejaban que el sol calentase la tierra, además de ser nubes grises, entristeciendo los paisajes, dándole un aire de desánimo al planeta y a todos los que en él habitan. Más a lo lejos vio humo, diferenciado del melancólico cielo grisáceo, muy cerca había una ciudad destruida, pero más cerca estaba el lugar donde lucharon con esos engendros del demonio. Entonces descendió, tiritando de frío, lo mejor era caminar para explorar mejor la zona, evitando así congelarse y morir por ello. En el lugar de su exploración se encontró con algunos árboles destruidos, otros simplemente rajados y pocos en pie, y más adelante solo escombros, grandes rocas descolocadas que se movían cada vez que pisaba sobre ellas, mientras con la vista intentaba localizar a sus compañeros.

Deseaba no haberlos encontrado cuando al fin vio los cuerpos descompuestos, putrefactos, carcomidos y congelado por la mezcla entre las lluvias y la helada. Le repugnaba, de vez en cuando tocía disgustado de apenas olfatear el hedor que desprendían los cadáveres. Sin importar la intolerancia decidió encontrar a todos y asegurarse de quienes habían muerto.

—Ten…—iba diciendo los nombres de los caídos—, Krilin, Yamcha, Chaoz… señor Piccolo. —cuando se encontró con el último muerto, las lágrimas no se retuvieron, el dolor de perder a su maestro por segunda vez era un tormento. Ahora ya no lo podría revivir, no sin la ayuda de Goku, ni tampoco ningún namekiano que sea el dios de la tierra, no hay esferas del dragón, por lo consiguiente no hay deseos, ya ninguno podrá revivir. El mundo se pudre, así como los guerreros yacientes sobre los escombros de las montañas, producto y evidencia de una feroz batalla catastrófica.

Sigue buscando más a fondo y se da cuenta de que falta un guerrero, el saiyajin prodigio, el único de los guerreros Z que logró una increíble transformación, el último de su raza. La ausencia de Vegeta lo inquieta, no de nervios, miedo o incertidumbre, sino que, al notar su ausencia en el lugar, sabía que de alguna u otra forma seguía con vida. Confiaba plenamente en ese saiyajin, además de Piccolo, claro está. Sin embargo, otra duda se le planta en la cabeza: ¿y si intento enfrentar a los androides por su cuenta? ¿Qué tal si una de las muertes ocurridas en la ciudad fue la de él? Conoce a Vegeta lo suficiente como para saber que posee un gran espíritu de pelea, el más grande de todos.

En un instante, un ruido fuerte lo devuelve a la realidad, un ruido devastador que se escucha no muy lejos. Es la capital del oeste, la más cercana del lugar y la que probablemente es atacada por esas bestias sanguinarias. Piensa que debe hacer algo por el bien de los demás, no lo duda dos veces, ignora lo que hace unos minutos le había dicho su madre y prende vuelo en dirección a la ciudad.

—Lo siento, si no hago algo ahora acabaremos muertos de todas formas.

Se acercaba cada vez más a su destino, procurando mantener la guardia y prevenirse de cualquier ataque, evitar que cualquier androide lo localice. No debe armar revuelo, así que corre por la ciudad, entre las calles, intentando llegar a la Corporación Cápsula para asegurarse de que por lo menos, la familia que reside en la gran mansión, sigan con vida.

Al parecer las explosiones eran de la siguiente capital, la cual está casi pegada a la del oeste, allí logra visualizar en el cielo a las dos figuras ya familiares de sus enemigos. Androide Diecisiete y Dieciocho, jugando a lo de siempre con todo el planeta, a su antojo, como si la tierra fuese su patio de juegos.

Por un momento Gohan se paraliza, pero reacciona y reanuda su veloz paso en dirección a la mansión.

No puede creer como esta se encuentra destruida, algunas de las paredes apenas se sostienen, cubiertas de la manta blanca que les entrega las nubes grises en el cielo. Se adentra en lo que antes era un hogar, tiene que averiguar si Bulma y los demás siguen con vida. Infortunadamente no encuentra señal alguna, dándose por vencido, sin esperanzas de encontrar a alguien vivo. Tal vez se esconden, así que decide gritar.

—¡Bulma! ¿Hay alguien aquí?

A su grito nadie responde, ni un solo sonido, solo se escucha el sepulcral silencio, ni siquiera el viento le sopla. En aquel momento, le da un respingón en todo el cuerpo cuando por detrás de él se escucha el ruido de rocas moverse, chocando una con otra. El ruido se detiene, y no hay respuesta, no escucha pasos, no hay nada.

—¿Quién eres? —indagó una voz conocida, ronca y casi demostrando pánico.

—S-Soy Gohan. —se limita a decir el muchacho que no sabe con quién intercambia palabras, pretendiendo girarse y visualizar al sujeto.

—¿G-Gohan?

La intriga del supuesto desconocido se incrementa, saliendo de atrás de una columna, con la guardia aun en alto. Gohan al fin se da cuenta de con quien conversa y las esperanzas resurgen, gracias a ese último guerrero en pie, el saiyajin más poderoso y el único de su raza extinta. Quiere correr y abrazarlo, pero no puede pues conoce al hombre y sabe que no es de simpatizar, ni mucho menos demostrar afecto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Vegeta, acercándose al nuevo invitado—, creí que habías muerto en aquella batalla.

—N-No… yo pude escapar, pero… —sollozó—. Los demás no pudieron, todos están muertos: Krilin, Yamcha, el señor Piccolo…

Las piernas le temblaron, arrodillándose en el suelo, tallándose los ojos para borrar esas lagrimas que no dejaban de brotar, esfumando el dolor de las pérdidas a través de sus ojos hinchados. Sabe que importune a su desgracia, no espera nada del saiyajin que no deja de mirarlo con constancia sin hacer nada, durante largos segundos que duran hasta que Vegeta rompe esa mudez.

—Vamos adentro, hace frío aquí afuera. —caminó con suma tranquilidad, hasta la puerta de acero oculta más debajo de los escombros a lo largo de una profunda escalera, camuflada por la nieve, encubierta de cualquier amenaza que pueda azotar a la zona.

Llegan a paso lento hasta lo que es el sótano-bunker, con el muchacho a cuestas de sus lamentos. Cabe decir que pese a su dolor, desconoce el que le reina al príncipe, tal vez un sufrimiento mucho más grande.

La puerta pesada rechina alevosamente, se cierra con fuerza y el calor les devuelve la temperatura al cuerpo. El muchacho observa el lugar, en las condiciones que el príncipe saiyajin vive, sobresaltándose al momento de escuchar un pequeño balbuceo cerca.

—¡Trunks! —emocionado, corre directo al pequeño de cabello azul, cargándolo y rodearlo con sus brazos en un rotundo abrazo.

Vegeta caminó hasta la ventana, el lugar donde suele estar desde que se escabulle en ese lugar. Vigila con prestigio las afueras, cuan tigre al asecho, solo que, en vez de intentar atacar, se mantiene alerta, y es que mirar por esa ventana lo mantiene seguro. Lo hace estando Gohan, sin importarle su beneficiosa presencia, sus juegos con Trunks. El muchacho nota esa actitud, la forma de mirar con preocupación.

—Vegeta —interrumpió al silencio—. ¿Dónde está Bulma? ¿Ella está en otro lado en la casa? No sé, trabajando.

Sus bocas callan, nuevamente, ese inquieto lugar sin sonido alguno, vuelve a ser. El príncipe no responde absolutamente nada, agachando la mirada, cerrando los puños, tragándose la angustia que le da recordar ese trágico pasado, no muy lejano, sino que lo recuerda, cada día, como si hubiera sido ayer.

—No está trabajando, Gohan —musitó— Rogaría por que estuviera haciéndolo.

—E-Entonces, Bulma…

No podía mover la lengua, las palabras no salían de sus cuerdas, la angustia cada vez era más grande, abriéndole un hueco en el pecho, cada día más profundo.

De no poder contestar, se le ocurrió guiarlo hasta las improvisadas tumbas, ya cubiertas por la nieve, pero no esa estaca en forma de cruz, vista con completa sencillez en el patio trasero de lo que queda de la Corporación Capsula. No solo el guerrero prodigio carga con esa angustia, ahora Gohan lo hace, lo demuestra, hincándose sobre sus rodillas, golpeando a la tierra cubierta de blanco, lamentándose desconsoladamente, mientras el príncipe le da las espaldas, aguantándose el dolor, tragándose su propio sufrimiento para no derramar ni una sola lagrima.

* * *

De nuevo en el sótano-bunker. Los dos afligidos guerreros, sentados en cada punta de la pequeña mesa de metal, sosteniendo una taza de café, sin decir nada, más que suspirar. Vegeta se sujeta la cabeza, con una mano en su frente, sus dedos enredados en el inicio de su cabellera negra, pensando, envenenado, embrujado, perseguido por la culpa, rebobinando en su cabeza, una y otra vez, la voz de su esposa, como un audio interminable.

 _—¡No vayas! Tienes que quedarte con nosotros._

Sabe que nunca se lo podrá perdonar, pero también recuerda esa inicial promesa que dictó el mismo día que la terrícola lo abandonó.

¿Realmente cumplirá su promesa? ¿O la romperá, así como lo hizo con Bulma? De lo único que él está seguro, es de que no volverá a cometer el mismo error.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Nota_**

¡Buenas, mis amores!

Espero que tengan una linda noche, y también que les haya gustado este capítulo, dije que actualizaría pronto, y ahora tendré que avanzar unos cuantos capítulos para no quedar atrasada.

Después de todo la escuela si es un problema, mínimo por ahora pero si se me dificultarán las cosas con el tiempo.  
Este fanfic es más como un songfic, solo que no es corto y me inspiró en el momento. Les recalco que pensaba dejar _Pét_ _alos de vida_ como un One-Shot, pero me arriesgué y noté que les gustó... esto es gracias a ustedes, como siempre :3

La canción en que me inspiré (Ben Cocks - So Cold.) Los invito a escucharla.

¡Gracias por leer! d(^-^)b


	4. Capítulo 4

**_Pétalos de vida_**

* * *

 ** _IV_**

* * *

Las horas pasan, y estas se vuelven días, y los días semanas. Lentamente se forja una minúscula relación entre Gohan y el príncipe, al punto de que, el joven, a falta de un padre, siente a Vegeta como uno, y a Trunks como su hermano menor, al que siempre quiso tener. En cuanto a Vegeta, no lo demuestra, pero se preocupa por Gohan como si realmente la relación asimilada "padre e hijo" se hubiera formado.

Cuando hay algo que hacer, ya sea la busca de recursos, reparar algo, o la simple compañía, ambos se apañan para convivir, junto al pequeño Trunks que día a día crece, volviéndose más fuerte, más niño, todo un guerrero.

Gohan, cuando termina de ayudar a su nuevo compañero, se marcha en un largo pero veloz viaje en dirección a la montaña Paoz, a proteger a su madre durante las noches sin luna, sin una bendita luz; y otras noches, a causa de las tormentas de ese invierno que parece infinito, se queda en la nueva corporación capsula: ese sótano-bunker, lo suficientemente grande como para abarcar la ciudad entera; a falta de gente en las distintas ciudades, las múltiples habitaciones de la guarida están vacías, desoladas y ocultas en el polvo y la oscuridad.

Por primera vez Vegeta siente la necesidad de estar acompañado, no quiere estar solo, y a falta de Bulma, Trunks y Gohan son grandes presencias que lo distraen, que lo hacen sentir seguro, que no está solo en esto, y que además ahora tiene más motivos para continuar. La chispa que Bulma encendió en él, la fortaleza de su primogénito y la esperanza de Gohan iluminaron otra cosa en ese churruscado corazón negro, el cual comienza a tomar color, despertando el héroe que se ausenta en la tierra y que durante años, permaneció oculto dentro del príncipe. Tiene el deseo de salvar a la tierra que alguna vez tenía planeado destruir, en aquellos días cuando su vida no tenía un sentido concreto, cuando hacía todo porque si y ya. Tal vez, la promesa que realizó el mismo día que su terrícola lo dejó, hacen que a través de esta su espíritu cambie de tal manera que la esperanza y la fortaleza que necesita también aparezca en el príncipe de los saiyajin, el mismo que meses atrás deseaba estar muerto. Y se pregunta… _¿por qué quise destruir la tierra y ahora no?_ El motivo se encuentra durmiendo sobre ese blando colchón, como un bulto entre las sabanas, y que a pesar de estar dormido, sonríe. Así es, el chiquillo que engendró con la humana, ese mismo, es el que ahora le evita echarse atrás.

Quiere sentirse útil. Los días se han vuelto tan monótonos que parece aburrido, pese a que es imposible encontrar entretenimiento en un apocalipsis como en el que vive junto a muchos otros. Decide registrar la casa, buscar más a fondo en esos lugares donde nunca se atrevió a revisar; recuerda cuando Bulma trabajaba en el taller, también donde guardaba sus cosas, así que se aventura para buscar en esos lugares, tal vez algo le sea de gran utilidad, y quien sabe, tal vez encuentre esa máquina que proporcionaba la salvación de la tierra. Ella llamaba al proyecto "máquina del tiempo". _¿Cuál podría ser su utilidad?_ Se preguntaba el príncipe, conteniendo sus dudas al precio de estar solo por ese día. Gohan no había llegado aún y comenzaba a preocuparse, pero eso no le impidió seguir registrando los lugares donde Bulma trabajaba antiguamente.

Decidió cargar con una caja de metal, llena de herramientas, libretas y capsulas. Llevaba aquel cubo metálico sin problema hasta el sótano, para poder allí leer un poco de todo lo que Bulma había escrito.

Era inconfundible, las libretas eran claramente de Bulma, y más que simples libretas parecía diarios íntimos, los cuales pensó no leer, pero luego rechazó la idea limitado a creer que encontraría algo útil, y así fue. Entre páginas, había algún que otro recuerdo fantabuloso de la mujer, alguno más maravilloso, cursi o infantil que el otro. Más allá de recuerdo encontró también las notas de todos sus proyectos.

Vegeta estaba fascinado, anonadado, sorprendido; no había descripción para lo que él sintió en el mismo momento en que comenzó a leer lo que parecía ser una carta, como si Bulma lo hubiera intuido.

* * *

 _Vegeta, querido. Sé que parece absurdo por mucho el hecho de estar escribiéndote esta carta, tal vez el día que ya no este ni siquiera la encuentres, pero si acaso encuentras las libretas, las herramientas necesarias y todos mis proyectos, te los encargo… por favor._

 _Tal vez no entiendas absolutamente nada de lo que yo hago en mi taller, o bueno, lo que hacía. En fin, sé y estoy muy segura de que eres bastante inteligente, que puedes aprender en un instante. ¿Y quién más para el trabajo que tú? Confío en mi padre, pero dudo que sobreviva a esto. De más está decirte que… además de dejarte las instrucciones de lo que debes hacer, quiero que sepas que siempre te amé, y seguiré haciéndolo desde el otro mundo, aunque tú no lo creas, siempre estaré contigo._

 _Trunks, será tan fantástico como tú, porque sé que tiene un gran padre, el mejor de todos sin duda. Y si acaso llegase a vivir, solo quiero que sepas que quemaré esta carta para que nunca la leas y no creas que fui una lunática creyendo que moriría. Sin embargo, no creo tener las suficientes fuerzas para aguantar tanta barbaridad como tú la aguantas._

 _Cuanto me gustaría poder llamar a Shenlong y pedirle tener tu espíritu; desearía con mucho anhelo poder tener tus fuerzas, estar tan acostumbrada al punto de sobrevivir sin dificultad, pero el hecho de saber que nada será tan bonito como imaginaba me hiere, y más me hiere saber que Trunks se criará en este planeta que alberga tantos recuerdos para mí, y a la vez tanta maldad. De todas maneras, sé que lo protegerás, porque sé que aun que digas que eres el príncipe de los saiyajin, el guerrero prodigio, el orgulloso, tal vez el más orgulloso del universo, ¡sé! Que tú amas a tu hijo, que me amas y que por mucho deseas estar conmigo por la eternidad. Y si parece un tonto deseo de niña loca, está bien, te creo, porque parece un sueño; yo no puedo leer tu mente y saber qué piensas de mí, tampoco puedo imaginar lo que siente tu corazón._

 _Es muy egoísta de mi parte decir adiós, pero por más que lo intente, luche o lo que sea, tu irás a combatir, porque ese eres tú, el guerrero animado a luchar siempre que tiene la oportunidad, y el saiyajin del que me enamoré. No te eches la culpa por no hacerme caso, es natural, querías protegernos y te entiendo, no fue tu intención abandonarme, sino cuidarme…_

 _Shenlong ya no existe, pero aun así te deseo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que todo lo que pase en adelante no te afecte; que seas realmente el saiyajin orgulloso y frío que dices ser, evadiendo los problemas y combatiendo a la realidad. Y a la vez, que seas el padre que Trunks necesita… sé que puedes lograrlo, eres capaz de ser quien eres con mucho honor y mucho más._

 _Adiós, Vegeta._

 _Te amo. Bulma Brief._

* * *

La carta, la última hoja en la libreta más nueva de Bulma, se arruga en su puño, lo cierra con fuerza, suspirando, cerrando los ojos con gran intensidad, apretando los dientes. No volverá a lamentarse, no ahora que debe continuar con lo que Bulma dejó a medias. Por más emocionante que pudiera haber sido encontrar esa carta, no debía de sentirse angustiado, no había tiempo que perder, ni mucho menos para remover la herida fermentada de su corazón.

Prosiguió leyendo las libretas; tal y como ella lo había escrito, las instrucciones de lo que debía hacer estaba bien detallado. Cada paso, las herramientas que debía usar, y esa mecánica que era tan complicada, pero mientras seguía leyendo, comprendía un poco más. Pensó entonces en comenzar ese mismo día con todo el trabajo, para terminar más rápido con esa máquina tan importante. Sin embargo, las mecánicas, el combustible, las instrucciones parecían no comprenderlas.

—¿Qué demonios…?—preguntó girando una y otra vez la libreta, guiándose por algunos pasos a seguir, ilustrados, de lo que debía ser la máquina. Los planos eran tan difíciles de entender, pero aun así lo entendería, acabando así con lo que Bulma le pedía en esa carta.

Cuando estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, Gohan llegó con una carga abundante de deliciosa comida, preparada por Milk, utilizando los naturales ingredientes de la montaña Paoz. Se acercó a la mesa de metal, dejando de golpe la caja con ollas, causando un estruendo molesto.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó en muchacho—. Traje esto desde mi casa. Mi mamá pensó que debíamos tener hambre mientras estábamos aquí, así que preparó todo.

—Ahora no, Gohan —gruñó el príncipe, alterado por la complicada lectura en las dichosas libretas.

El joven guardó silencio, soltando un suspiro; retiró las ollas de dentro de la caja y las dejó sobre la mesa. Estaba hambriento, así que buscó un tazón donde servirse, pero Vegeta se apareció detrás de él, haciéndole pegar un brinco del susto.

—¡S-Señor Vegeta!

—Te dije que ahora no —lo sujetó del hombro haciendo que se girase—. Primero vamos a entrenar.

—¿¡A entrenar!?

—Por supuesto. Bulma guardó las naves con gravedad, y podemos abrirlas aquí adentro. Es lo suficientemente grande —sonrió—. Deja la comida para después.

—P-Pero… no está en condiciones para…

—¡Dije que a entrenar, mocoso!

El muchacho emocionado devolvió el tazón a su lugar, guardó las ollas nuevamente en las cajas y se preparó con un traje de entrenamiento que tenía guardado en el refugio. Estaba tan contento que era imposible ocultar esa sonrisa que tenía encima. Gohan sentía que volvía a entrenar con su padre, Goku, pero ahora sería muy diferente. Ambos lo necesitaban, y más ahora que Vegeta parecía haber perdido ese gigantesco espíritu de pelea, el más grande de todos en la tierra.

—Seré directo contigo, Gohan —lo miraba por encima de su hombro, luego de que la explosión de la capsula se hiciera, revelando entre el humo amarillo la nave—. No creas que seré flexible contigo, solo porque eres un niño.

—No quiero que lo seas…—retrucó el muchacho, ajustando el cinturón morado del traje de combate, obsequiado por Piccolo—. Solo así me volveré más fuerte.

Ambos guerreros guardaron silencio, Vegeta abrió la compuerta de la nave y entró en ella, seguido de Gohan. El saiyajin se sentía tan afortunado de estar en un lugar tan grande como ese enorme sótano, sin correr riesgos de ser descubiertos por los otros dos monstruos de afuera.

* * *

 ** _(…)_**

* * *

Llevaban una hora entrenando; la nave se teñía de un rojo intenso; la gravedad jalaba contra el suelo a los guerreros, o más bien a Gohan, quien apenas se acostumbraba a la gravedad con una fuerza de cien. Vegeta, por otra parte, era ágil en sus movimientos, tan fluidos; la fuerza de esa gravedad no era nada comparada con la de quinientos o seiscientos, con lo que normalmente entrenaba. Aun así no estaba concentrado, sino ofuscado, por recordar o más bien, volver a sentir como el corazón le latía con furor por el cansancio; sentir como su piel se mojaba de su sudor, un sudor frío por culpa de los nervios; su cuerpo le ardía del calor cada vez que se detenía solo un segundo a falta de oxígeno; pero aún más molesta era su cabeza, donde volvía a remover esos recuerdos podridos de su pasado… entrenar le recordaba cuando aún tenía el deseo de pelear, sin embargo, ese deseo no era lo suficientemente grande como para enfrentarse a la cruda realidad de sus errores. Tenía pensado entrenar lo que restaba del día, pero su desconcierto no lo dejaba tranquilo.

—Gohan —espetó con cólera—. Tú entrena ahora, será mejor que te acostumbres a la gravedad, y cuando ya lo hayas logrado volveré a entrenarte. ¿Entendido?

—Si…—musitó en un esfuerzo por moverse con más libertad—. Pero esperaba que…

—Tengo cosas que hacer, Gohan. No tengo tiempo para estar entrenando.

La compuerta de la nave se abrió, dejando salir al saiyajin, y dentro se quedó un Gohan completamente sorprendido por dichas palabras. ¿Desde cuándo, el guerrero más orgulloso, cree que en entrenar es una pérdida de tiempo? El muchacho recuerda, en lejanos meses atrás, cuando llegaba de visita a la corporación capsula, con la intención de saludar a Bulma y su bebé, pues el príncipe estaba ausente, a causa de un entrenamiento arduo, encerrado en esa nave, día y noche, con apenas horas de descanso. No dejaba de entrenar, con la excusa de que el entrenamiento era algo fundamenta en un saiyajin, sin mencionar esa desquiciada obsesión por superar a _Kakarotto_. La conmoción era tanta que se quedó pensando largos segundos; así es como este mundo logró asesinar a tantos de los suyos, y aún peor, asesinó al espíritu de batalla, de combate, de pelea del mismísimo príncipe de la raza guerrera, el mismo que carga con el orgullo de todos los saiyajin en conjunto; así es como los androides destruyen a uno mismo.

—No permitiré que los androides se salgan con la suya —musitó, elevando su ki, afirmándose sobre sus pies, logrando pararse erguido para continuar con patadas al aire— ¡Esos androides! Me las pagarán.

De dentro de la nave se escuchó un grito desgarrador, el mismo que Gohan soltaba con furia hacia esos seres despreciables. De repente, dentro de la máquina dejó de verse rojo, ahora se iluminaba de un amarillo enceguecedor, llamando la atención del saiyajin fuera de la nave, cubriéndose los ojos y más sorprendido que de costumbre.

—¿S-Se ha convertido en un súper saiyajin? —se preguntó a sí mismo el príncipe, observando con atención la figura dentro de la nave, iluminada por ese cabello rubio que poco a poco se volvía opaco.

Gohan se mantuvo, conservó el estado de súper saiyajin unos cuantos minutos, hasta que no pudo aguantar mucho más, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, apagando ese brillo de su cuerpo y finalmente desvanecerse en el suelo, presionado por la gravedad.

—¡Gohan! —exclamó, corriendo al muchacho luego de apagar la gravedad.

—No los dejaré… no permitiré que se salgan con la suya —susurró en pequeño guerrero, inconsciente, deseando con anhelo, dentro de sus sueños, acabar con esas amenazas.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Nota_**

¡Buenas, mis lectores favoritos! :3 Me tardé en actualizar porque estoy con dos fanfics y avanzar con los dos a la vez si que es difícil, pero aquí esta un nuevo capítulo.

En el anterior recibí buenas reviews, también que hubieron errores de edición, y si, fueron malos errores, el problema es que me doy cuenta de ellos cuando ya esta publicado el capítulo y pues, ya no hay vuelta atrás u.u Además es que escribo, lo edito a mala gana (por corregir :'v) y cuando lo subo hay más errores que aparecen mágicamente. Suele pasar.

Sin más, agradezco las criticas, que eso es lo que me ayuda a mejorar y seguir escribiendo. Sus comentarios alimentan a mi desnutrida inspiración que ahora esta algo débil por la escuela. Solo espero que no sea por mucho tiempo, y que ustedes sigan igual de lectores como siempre, dejando sus hermosas reviews.

¡Gracias por el apoyo, y espero que sigan leyendo! :3


	5. Capítulo 5

**_Pétalos de vida_**

* * *

 ** _V_**

* * *

Con el pasar del tiempo, el sótano-bunker también se había vuelto un increíble taller, con todas las herramientas plegadas por el suelo, algún que otro plano desenrollado sobre la única mesa de metal, y el saiyajin, complicándose la existencia con esos aparatos tan complicados, tratando de entender como todo funcionaba, a la perfección. Le llevó largos días entender la extraña letra de su esposa, también le costó diferenciar las ilustraciones una de la otra; por suerte las computadoras que habían estado guardadas en capsulas lo ayudaban demasiado, tanto así que su aprendizaje se desarrolló mucho más rápido, aprendiendo todo lo que Bulma sabía antes de lo imaginado. De esta manera, la dichosa máquina del tiempo iba tomando forma, y la misma forma que se visualizaba en las ilustraciones. Se sentía tan orgulloso de su trabajo que a veces se desvelaba trabajando, ayudado de un pequeño robot sirviente y una lámpara, mientras Gohan y el pequeño Trunks dormían plácidamente, en camas individuales: Trunks en su cuna y Gohan en la parte superior de la nueva litera. Y aún que a veces los ruidos de las maquinas, las llaves ajustando los tornillos y todo eso, eran un sonido molesto, a Vegeta, Gohan y Trunks parecían poco importarles.

Gohan, por su parte, estaba increíblemente sorprendido por el gran progreso; le traía tanta nostalgia ver el lugar así de desordenado, pues le recordaba aquellos días cuando Bulma trabajaba en el taller cada vez que iba a visitarla. Además de eso, notaba el interés de Vegeta en su nuevo trabajo, casi le parecía imposible de creer que un saiyajin —los cuales nunca trabajaron—, se dedique tan plenamente a un proyecto tan dificultoso. Y el niño que tanto había estudiado a costa de su madre, ahora ni siquiera entendía que eran todas las cosas que hacía el saiyajin; no le encajaba en su capacitado cerebro todas esas mecánicas; si hubiera podido, estaría ayudando a Vegeta, aún si este no acepta su ayuda.

A falta de entendimiento, Gohan decide pasar su tiempo cuidando a Trunks cuando Vegeta está muy estreñido con sus labores, y cuando el padre del chiquillo se las apaña para hacer todo a la vez, se adentra en la nave con gravedad, para entrenar como lo ha tenido decidido desde el día que se transformó en un súper saiyajin. Vegeta, sin importar en lo que trabajaba, entrenaba cuando lo creía necesario, cuando lo necesitaba, pero cuando esa conmoción de recordar su equivocación le revota en la cabeza —así como si de un trauma se tratara—, deja de entrenar algunos días, y así es como conviven día a día, semana tras semana, mes por mes.

Todo el tiempo se ha vuelto monótono, acostumbrados a las penumbras del planeta entero, al frío que nunca se acaba, a las parciales veces que los androides arrasan con alguna ciudad, hasta que un día llegó un inesperado cambio.

—Gohan —espetó el hombre, recostado en el suelo, trabajando en el motor de la máquina— Necesito que me traigas algo importante…

—¿Algo importante? —Dudó— ¿Qué cosa?

—Quiero que traigas una radio… de donde sea —explicó firme— Parece ser que Bulma olvidó guardar una.

—¿Una radio? ¿Y para que quieres eso? —siguió dudando el muchacho que no se explicaba a sí mismo la razón para pedir tal cosa.

—Haces demasiadas preguntas —gruñó sin dejar de trabajar— ¡Te lo estoy pidiendo! Si quieres ir a buscarlo bien, sino luego me encargaré de buscar una —alardeó.

—Está bien, iré a buscar una. —apresurado salió del gran refugio y subió por las extensas escaleras, hasta lograr llegar afuera. Pensó en buscar por la abandonada capital, pero no estaba completamente seguro de si encontraría algo sano, no con toda esa destrucción que adornaba a la ciudad, tan sepulcral, cubierta del blanco de la nieve.

No dejaba de preguntarse en la cabeza el porqué de tal pedido, no tenía una razón racional para tal cosa, no obstante, continuó buscando sin triunfo, hasta que recordó la montaña Paoz. Estaba seguro de que allí su madre le daría lo que necesitaba. Sin más prendió vuelo a su nuevo destino, dispuesto a traer la radio.

—¡Mamá! —gritó fuera de la casa el muchacho que apenas llegaba de un largo vuelo.

—¡Gohan! ¡Hace dos días que no vienes a la casa! —gruñó la madre con una espátula en su mano, indicando que preparaba algo de comer, además de que el olor que emanaba de la casa delataba tan exquisito manjar.

—¡Mm! ¿Qué preparas mamá?

—Debes estar hambriento. Seguro que ese Vegeta no te da nada de comer ¿No es así?

—Claro que no, se esfuerza. Está muy ocupado ahora como para andar de cocinero.

—Bueno, eso sí es verdad. ¡Pero no permitiré que te vayas con el estómago vacío! —Negó con la cabeza—. Pasa, hace mucho frío, terminaras congelándote.

Luego de entrar en su casa, se sentó en la mesa junto a su abuelo, olvidando el motivo inicial por el que había llegado. Su madre, encantada, le sirvió un enorme plato de esa comida tan apetitosa que tanto le degustaba. Al cabo de unas horas y algunos platos de deliciosa comida, decidió recostarse para digerir lo que había engullido, aún sin recordar lo que debía hacer, atrapado en el cansancio y el gran sueño que apareció de repente, incitándolo a tomar una siesta.

* * *

—¿Dónde demonios esta ese mocoso? —gruñó cruzado de brazos, moviendo sus dedos impaciente. Para colmo, su hijo comenzó a llorar estrepitosamente, irritando sus sensibles oídos que se disgustaban por cualquier molesto sonido.

Se acercó al niño, para arrullarlo, atenderlo, silenciarlo y que se calmara de una vez por todas. El rito se alargó más de lo habitual, volviendo al saiyajin un manojo de nervios, desesperación… no podía callarlo. Además Gohan aún no llegaba.

Caminaba de un lado a otro con el pequeño en su hombro, agobiado; había hecho hasta el trabajo sucio —un simple cambio de pañales—, y eso ni nada lo serenaba. ¿Estaba haciendo algo mal? Seguramente había olvidado que los bebés crecen, para obviamente volverse niños, y tal vez el proceso de crecimiento le está costando un leve dolor. No se equivoca, descubre la causa de sus insoportables gritos, cuando Trunks le muerde el hombro y el saiyajin ya no siente una suave y delicada ansia, sino que lo muerde, le clava los pequeños dientes, todos fuertes y firmes, en el hombro, logrando que de la boca de su padre escapase un quejido.

—Trunks —regañó el padre, sin esperarse tal acción, refregándose el hombro repetidas veces— ¡Maldita sea! Muerdes fuerte, enano. —siseo, más aliviado.

De la nada, el llanto se convirtió en risas insospechables; al parecer ver a su padre tan gruñón y cómico a la vez, lo sacaban de su minúsculo dolor bocal, revelando una sonrisa.

—¿De qué te ríes?

El niño siguió riendo, celebrando con sus bracitos quien sabe qué. Vegeta dejó a su primogénito sobre la cama inferior de la litera, donde dormía siempre, sentándose en medio de esta, y Trunks gateó intentando alcanzar a su padre que se apartaba un centímetro más a la par del gateo del niño.

El príncipe no dejaba de ver al niño con curiosidad, sin realizar ninguna acción, más que solo correrse hasta llegar a los pies de su cama y ver como el niño se subía en sus piernas, abrazándolo por la cintura. Luego de eso volvió a bajarse de sus piernas, sujetándose del brazo de su padre, intentando ponerse de pie, lo cual logró sin mucho esfuerzo. Entonces, tras ese momento, Vegeta pensó dejar el trabajo un momento, al menos hasta que Gohan estuviera de regreso, para dedicarle tiempo al niño que ahora le robó una sonrisa.

Dejó al niño en el piso, a los pies de la cama, permitiendo que se sostuviera de esta y no perdiera el equilibrio, mientras que Vegeta se alejó unos cuantos pasos, se colocó de cuclillas al costado de la mesa metálica y abrió sus brazos.

—¡Trunks! Ven aquí —espetó el padre algo impacientado, no por falta de paciencia en sí, sino por la intriga que le daba saber si su hijo lograría llegar hasta él sin mucho esfuerzo.

Al principio en niño dio patadas, intentando dar el primer paso sin la necesidad de ayudarse con la cama. Trató de equilibrarse por su cuenta, hasta conseguirlo y comenzar con los primeros pasos, lento y seguro. Sus pasos eran fluidos, hasta que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo sin remedio. El llanto volvió a intensificarse en el pequeño, indignado por no alcanzar a su padre, pero detuvo sus alaridos, tan esperanzado en conseguir alcanzarlo. Se puso de pie nuevamente, se concentró en equilibrarse y aceleró el paso, seguro de sí mismo, hasta que llegó a los brazos de su padre, quien con una sonrisa más notoria lo atrapó antes de que volviera a caer.

—Así se hace, hijo —musitó con cariño, cargándolo con cuidado y acunándolo en sus brazos, brindándole calor—. Cumpliré mi promesa.

El pequeño ya estaba completamente dormido gracias a Vegeta, quien con dedicación y paciencia, apoyado por la soledad, se dignó a tararear una canción de cuna, la misma que escuchaba de parte de Bulma cuando esta hacía dormir a su hijo. Tenía curiosamente el mismo tono, la misma dulzura, las mismas ganas y el mismo placer de sentirse parte de ese momento; se sentía tan feliz dentro suyo, por el simple hecho de ser padre; estaba tan jubiloso, ajeno al orgullo que ese niño le daba.

* * *

Paso una hora y Gohan había llegado agitado, con una radio y una caja en mano, arrepentido de haberse dormido en su casa, olvidando el mandado que debía cumplir. Abrió la puerta de metal del sótano y pensó en disculparse con Vegeta; cuando estaba a punto de hablar, quedó con la boca abierta, a medio proferir cuando vio al par de muchachos, uno dormido en completa calma, y el otro sentado en su cama, de piernas cruzadas una encima de la otra, con los ojos cerrados y su tarareo apenas audible, suave y tranquilizante.

—¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? —susurró el padre que arrullaba a su hijo, mientras se levantaba de su lugar para dejar al dormido bebé en su cuna.

—Lo siento, señor Vegeta. Mi mamá me convenció de comer algo y sin querer me quedé dormido. —se quedó callado unos segundos, con la mirada gacha y ambas manos al frente de él, sosteniendo la radio y la caja.

No solo Gohan incitó al silencio, Vegeta se había quedado parado en frente de él, callado y con los brazos cruzados, mirando al recién llegado con una mirada seria y analista. Entones, los labios de Vegeta se fruncieron, hasta formar una sonrisa suficientemente evidente para que al levantar la mirada, Gohan la detectase al instante.

—Déjate de lamentar. Ahora tengo hambre…—dijo sereno—, luego tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—¿Trabajo que hacer? —Dudo otra vez—. Disculpe el atrevimiento, señor Vegeta. Pero… ¿Para qué es esta radio?

—No te dirijas tan respetuoso hacia mí, Gohan. Y con respecto a la radio, está relacionada con ese trabajo que haremos en el momento adecuado.

—El cual es…

Del saiyajin emergió una risa llena de confianza, mezclado con el Vegeta de antes: maldad, soberbia, poder. Se dio la vuelta para mirar por la pequeña ventana, y Gohan seguía en la intriga de la respuesta.

—Tengo entendido que aún quedan terrícolas en este planeta, los cuales se resguardan y a través de la radio revelan la posición de esas chatarras —se volvió a mirarlo—. Entrenaremos duro y cuando estemos listos iremos a pelear.

—¿¡Qué!?

Vegeta ya no respondió a la exaltación del niño, solo miró por la pequeña ventana, imagino el exterior tan bello como era antes; después de todo, la belleza del planeta era la razón por la que había decidido quedarse, además de Bulma; tal vez ella era mucho más importante que la misma tierra.

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué tanto cambio y heroísmo, cuando se suponía que era el malo de la historia? Tal vez, hasta el alma más degradada y oscura puede cambiar, y esa oscuridad que tuvo en un principio se convirtió en una luz que con esperanza, esperaba que, esa luminiscencia de su nuevo ser, iluminasen nuevamente a la tierra, devolviéndole su color, su brillo… devolver a su lugar todo aquello que su esposa amaba, y mejorar el planeta en que su hijo se criaría.

Ya no debía salvarlos porque sí, sino que era su obligación.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Nota**_

¡Buenas tardes, mis amores! Aquí llueve y la inspiración nace *-* ¿A quién no le gusta escribir cuando llueve? Es como que las cosas se sienten con más profundidad.  
En fin, **SPOILET:** ya vamos progresando, y para el siguiente capítulo se vienen mas años, diferencias de edades. Hasta aquí llegó el bebé Trunks. En el próximo ya será todo un muchachito.

GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS/REVIEW. Lamento si todo es muy sad o lamentable, si lo sé, el futuro de los Mirai es así. Al menos yo lo veo así, por lo que te tendrán que tragar un poco de angustia xD Perdonen u-u Lo que cuenta es que les guste.

¡Desde ya muchas gracias, otra vez! No dejaré de agradecer siempre. Después de todo ustedes son mi motor :3 y sin ustedes la máquina no funciona.

¡Que tengan un hermoso día!


	6. Capítulo 6

**_Amnesia_**

* * *

 ** _VI_**

* * *

Como han de pasar los años, y el invierno continúa presente. Nunca volvieron a sentir el calor del bonito verano. El dúo de guerreros extraña esa estación que ya casi no recuerdan, que quedó como un simple recuerdo en la mente de cada uno.

La máquina del tiempo cada vez está más desarrollada, se ve más enteriza, pero falta mucho por terminar. Todo continua tan complicado como desde el principio, como si la llegada de los androides hubiese ocurrido ayer. Eso lo saben Vegeta y Gohan, quienes entrenan día a día, volviéndose más poderosos, mentalizándose un objetivo y manteniendo una promesa en pie, recordando que en sus manos está el destino de numerosas vidas que luchan por sobrevivir.

Ya sería la cuarta vez que los dos guerreros lucharían contra esas chatarras. Apenas cuatro peleas, en seis años que habían parecido eternos. Nunca salían victoriosos y para colmo, uno de ellos siempre terminaba mal herido; a veces Gohan, otras veces Vegeta. Nunca olvidarían esas noches de suplicio, esperando a que sus heridas sanaran para volver a pelear y obtener los mismos resultados sin remedio. Sin embargo, se cuidaban la espalda, jurando abandonar la pelea antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, porque pese a que habían otras personas allá afuera, en el exterior, cada vez que salían del refugio, dejaban en soledad a un niño, el hijo del último saiyajin puro; Trunks, el pequeño de ocho años, con una mirada llena de aliento y vida, que alentaba a los dos adultos.

Al principio, cuando tan solo era un bebé, parecía que todo sería fácil, pero con el pasar del tiempo, ese niño comenzó a tener uso de razón, deseaba luchar, ayudar a su padre y al que sentía como su hermano, Gohan. Sin embargo, estos se negaban, no pondrían en riesgo a un alma tan joven, a un niño indefenso; más su padre, a quien se le partía el alma cada vez que se negaba ante su hijo, al que se suponía debía entrenar, convertirlo en un guerrero. El miedo le impide hacerlo, por lo que su promesa apenas se sostiene; tiene miedo de que algún día se vuelva fuerte y desee pelear, pero no es esa la razón en sí, sino la de que no vuelva de la batalla.

Cada día que pasaba era un calvario; Vegeta deseaba tirar la toalla, pero Gohan lo ayudaba; él le decía cuanto es lo que tenía y cuanto ha perdido por culpa de ese dúo maligno; le recalcaba cada día porqué debía seguir adelante. Después de todo, ¿qué sería de Trunks sin su padre? ¿No le fue suficiente con perder a su madre?

Llegaba una mañana más, y el primero en despertar fue Trunks, que escurridizo se llevó la vieja radio consigo, saliendo del refugio bien abrigado y preparado para cometer una locura, algo que le estaba completamente prohibido.

Intentaba con infortunio encontrar la cadena de radio, la cual siempre revelaba la posición de aquellas bestias. Cuando al fin consiguió una señal estable decidió escuchar con atención, obteniendo al fin el paradero de los que serían, en cuestión de minutos, sus nuevos oponentes. Sin perder el tiempo, prendió vuelo en la dirección correcta. Tan dichoso se sentía que su padre le hubiese enseñado la técnica de vuelo, además de un pequeño entrenamiento que lo volvió más fuerte; porque pese al miedo, Vegeta no dudó en entrenar a su hijo, una que otra vez, dentro y fuera de la cámara de gravedad, con la intención de que pudiera protegerse en caso de que surgiera un improvisto; el poder de Trunks no era el suficiente para enfrentarse a los androides, pues contaban con que él no se enfrenaría contra Diecisiete y Dieciocho.

Allí iba Trunks, optimista, harto de la oposición de su padre.

—¿Por qué no me dejas pelear? —se preguntó Trunks, cargando en su espalda con una antigua espada que poseía una un filo increíble, fuera de ese planeta—Te demostraré de lo que soy capaz, papá.

Su vuelo se hizo mucho más rápido, llegando en un instante a la ciudad donde atacaban los hermanos. Allí estaba Trunks, detrás de los androides, preparando su espada en caso de que quisieran atacarlo, que por cierto, estaba muy seguro de que eso era lo que iban a hacer apenas prestarle atención.

Decidió concentrarse en sentir dos ki, pero no percibió absolutamente nada.

* * *

— _Trunks, debes concentrarte en sentir el ki de tu oponente —retumbaba la voz de su padre en su cabeza—. ¿Puedes sentir mi ki?_

— _Sí, puedo sentirlo —respondió con esmero en concentrarse_

— _Excelente. Lo haces bien, pero quiero que prestes atención a una cosa. Los androides no tienen ese ki, así que no podrás sentirlos. Ni se te ocurra intentarlo, ni escaparte, porque no sentirás absolutamente nada, y puede que te ataquen por la espalda. Así que te queda totalmente prohibido salir. ¿Quedó claro?_

— _P-…Pero papá…_

— _¡Nada de peros! Es una orden._

* * *

—Maldición, soy un tonto. Me olvidé de esa parte.

Con prisa descendió hasta ocultarse detrás de un muro de concreto, espantado, pero valiente, decidido en que, cuando tuviese la oportunidad, atacaría, dispuesta a demostrarle su gran potencial a su padre.

* * *

 ** _…_**

* * *

Se despertó de golpe al tener un extraño presentimiento, por instinto todo su cuerpo se movió alerta, buscando a su alrededor a Trunks, que parecía ausentarse sin duda alguna.

En un principio pensó que podría estar en el cuarto de baño, así que fue a asegurarse de que estuviera en lo cierto. Su conmoción aumentó cuando se percató de que el baño estaba completamente vacío, y la cama donde Trunks dormía cada noche estaba desecha. Se dio prisa corriendo al cuarto donde tenía guardadas las armas más importantes; recordaba que allí estaba la espada favorita de Trunks, la que siempre usaba para cada entrenamiento; casualidad que aquel objeto no estaba en su lugar. Prestando más atención e inspeccionando el lugar, notó una pequeña brisa fría que le helaba la piel; la puerta del refugio estaba entreabierta.

La sensación de que su pecho retumbara y que su corazón quisiera salirse de su cuerpo apareció, aumentando la adrenalina; su hijo había roto las reglas; se portó rebelde y abandonó su lugar para enfrentarse a seres terriblemente poderosos.

Buscó la radio pero no la encontró por ninguna parte. Tomó el radiotransmisor y no pensó en otra cosa más que en llamar a Gohan. Él estaba en la montaña Paoz, cuidando de su madre y su abuelo que al parecer estaban enfermos y Gohan, preocupado, decidió encargarse de ambos hasta que estuvieran aliviados. Sin embargo, en cuanto el radiotransmisor emitió el sonido de alerta, no dudó en contestar.

—Señor Vegeta —musitó Gohan, intrigado—. ¿Qué sucede ahora?

—Es Trunks —alardeó—. ¡Se escapó y estoy seguro de que fue en busca de esos androides! ¡Maldito insolente! —maldijo, golpeando la mesa de metal.

—No se preocupe, Vegeta. Iré enseguida.

No quería abandonar a Milk y Ox Satan, pero no podía dejar solo a su compañero; por suerte sus dos pacientes estaban profundamente dormidos, no tendría por qué preocuparse. Entonces salió de la casa y voló en dirección a la capital del oeste, para partir junto a Vegeta y buscar a Trunks juntos.

En el refugio, Vegeta se maldecía a si mismo por descuidarse, despreocuparse, bajar la guardia y descansar más de lo debido. Tenía que estar despierto antes que su hijo, tener todo listo para trabajar y mantener a Trunks en completa observación, pues había mostrado signos de desobediencia, desde temprana edad ya era un rebelde sin causa. Evitaba en lo posible regañarlo, y jamás lo había hecho hasta ahora, que estaba seguro que después de rescatarlo de esos monstruos le daría el sermón de su vida.

En cuanto Gohan llegó a la destruida Corporación Capsula, corrió al encuentro del saiyajin y salieron disparados hacia el cielo, inquietos y preocupados. No estaban listos para una nueva pelea; no había pasado mucho tiempo desde el último enfrentamiento y sus cuerpos estaban débiles y levemente heridos, aun no sanaban del todo. Tratándose de Trunks, no existía pero que valiese, y más con la convalecencia de Vegeta que, en caso de perder a Trunks, ya no habría quien lo hiciera entrar en razón. En caso de que Vegeta terminase asesinado por los androides, Trunks tendría que quedarse junto a Gohan y continuarían solos; en cambio, Vegeta, no tendría como vivir, su corazón se terminaría de quebrar en fragmentos más repartidos que la vez que Bulma fue asesinada.

—¡Papá! —se escuchó desde lo bajo, entre los escombros de un viejo edificio, al compás de las explosiones que creaban los androides con cada esfera de energía.

—¡Trunks! —no pensó en los riesgos, ni tampoco si salía más herido de lo que ya estaba. Descendió en picada hacía su hijo, entre las explosiones, desesperado por alcanzar a su objetivo y protegerlo.

—Lo siento, papá —se lamentaba Trunks entre los brazos de su padre, secando sus lágrimas contra el pecho del príncipe—. Soy un tonto, no lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo.

—Ahora no prometas nada, primero tenemos que salir de aquí.

Gohan luchaba contra los androides en lo que Vegeta encontraba un lugar seguro donde dejar a su heredero, pero en vano era tratar de frenar a diecisiete y dieciocho; nunca podían hacerlo incluso luchando juntos, menos podría lograrlo Gohan por su cuenta. Inevitablemente terminó estrellado en el suelo, con heridas abiertas producto de una lluvia de golpes.

El príncipe se lanzó a la pelea; no dejaría solo a Gohan. Por más que no lo admitiese, él era una pieza muy importante en su vida; con el pasar de los años se había dado cuenta de que el hijo de Kakarotto tenía potencial, que era capaz de mucho. No lo dejaría morir después del cariño que le había tomado, así que dejó a Trunks en un lugar presuntamente seguro y corrió a auxiliar a su compañero, listo para enfrentarse a las máquinas.

—¿Dónde está en enano? —Indagó la rubia—. Yo quería jugar con él.

—¡Él no luchará, no participará de esto! ¡Yo soy tu oponente ahora! —y se posicionó en frente de sus enemigos, con la guardia en alto.

—Tranquila, hermanita —agregó diecisiete—. Yo lo buscaré y acabaremos con los tres.

—¡Eso no lo permitiré!

Se inició una intensa pelea, con destellos en el cielo que desvanecían las nubes. Dos guerreros apenas preparados luchaban nuevamente, deseando poseer más suerte que cualquiera en la tierra. Era ese el momento decisivo; vivir o morir; definitivamente no ganarían, pero no se dejarían asesinar tan fácilmente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la pelea concluyó, más catastrófica que cualquiera de las veces anteriores. Esta vez los dos guerreros quedaron tendidos en el suelo, en custodia de la fémina que jugaba con ellos, aventando patadas que tonaban las costillas y brazos, incitando a que Vegeta y Gohan soltaran gruñidos, quejidos, gritos incluso.

Diecisiete buscaba como un tigre, procurando visualizar al crío oculto entre los escombros; no iba a darse por vencido. Sería capaz de buscar por toda la ciudad con tal de atrapar a su presa.

Trunks, detrás de una columna, con la respiración agitada, mil lágrimas en los ojos y una mano en su boca para evitar gritar, se ocultaba arrepentido de haber llegado, aterrorizado, paralizado y muerto de miedo. No saldría de su escondite a menos que fuera necesario.

De improvisto, no muy lejos del campo de batalla, donde los dos guerreros seguían tendidos en el suelo, rogando que el moreno no encontrase al niño, se escuchó un estruendo, provocado por Diecisiete. Desgraciadamente había encontrado al chiquillo, y estaba a punto de asesinarlo. Trunks no podía moverse demasiado, su miedo lo había aprisionado y lo llevaría al borde de la muerte.

—¡Trunks! —gritó el padre despavorido y se levantó del suelo en un parpadeo, apareciendo delante de Trunks, interponiéndose en el camino entre su hijo una energía inmensa que asesinaría sin piedad.

La energía fue lanzada y recibida por el príncipe de los saiyajin, quien en una luz alucinante parecía desvanecerse; su figura desaparecía lentamente. Gohan era testigo de ese horror que parecía una pesadilla. Pero, en cuanto la luz se desvaneció y la energía colmó de la mano que la expulsaba, se apreció al gran guerrero, con los ojos apretados y su cuerpo a punto del colapso. Podía verse como sus piernas temblaban listas para hincarlo sobre sus rodillas, y así fue; calló arrodillado al suelo, en frente de su atacante, con un gran goteo de sangre que salía sin parar de su brazo derecho, o más que un simple goteo parecía una hemorragia. Y detrás de él estaba el pequeño Trunks, sin consuelo, derramando lágrimas sin fin, acercándose sin miedo a su padre que parecía agonizar.

—Papá…—tartamudeó entre sollozos—. ¡N-…No!

—Ahora prepárense para morir —agregó el sujeto en frente de ellos—. ¡Dieciocho! Son todos ellos.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, Gohan estaba de pie, con ambas manos en su frente, con el propósito de usar su última alternativa. Con un grito anunció su ataque: _¡Taioken!_ Ambos androides quedaron inevitablemente segados, mientras que Vegeta y Trunks taparon sus ojos. Gracias al hijo de Goku, lograron salir con vida de aquel lugar; volaron lejos del campo de batalla, a costa del único que aún se mantenía en pie: Trunks, que en una mano sujetaba el chaleco de su padre y en la otra el de Gohan.

No dejaba de lamentarse, disculparse sin parar, repitiendo una y otra vez su error en su cabeza. Eso lo atormentaría durante mucho tiempo; pensar que por su culpa, los últimos guerreros por poco y pierden la vida.

Al llegar al sótano, Trunks dejó a ambos sobre el suelo. Gohan permanecía despierto, pero terriblemente herido, mientras que el príncipe había perdido el conocimiento. A él le quitaron su chaqueta, alarmándose por el terrible daño que había recibido. Salvar a Trunks había sido difícil, y aun así lo habían logrado; sin embargo, el costo por aquella vida había sido muy grande.

—Tu padre fue muy fuerte Trunks… —dijo intentando consolar al niño horrorizado al ver que a su padre había perdido su brazo derecho en aquel terrible ataque, y aun así se sentía tan agradecido de que continuara con vida—. Voy a pedirte que me ayudes, pequeño.

—Soy un idiota —continuaba Trunks, arrodillándose y mirando de soslayo al inconsciente guerrero—. Por mi culpa…

—Trunks…—lo abrazó con fuerza, y el niño correspondió—. Tu padre también cometió muchos errores años atrás; yo cometí mis errores; todos cometemos errores de los que seguro estamos arrepentidos. No te eches la culpa por esto, solo querías sentirte útil. Deseabas enfrentar a los androides, creyendo que podrías vencerlos con tu potencial. Lo sé porque cada día lo pienso, y a pesar de todo no tengo la valentía que tuviste tú el día de hoy. Estoy orgulloso de ti, pequeño valiente.

La mirada de Trunks se iluminó, sus ojos tomaron un brillo único que nadie había visto jamás en tantos años. Su sonrisa se ensanchó pese a la angustia, sus lágrimas se borraban lentamente y su esperanza se intensificó dentro de él; después de todo si era su culpa, pero no permitiría que eso lo perturbase por el resto de su vida. Se levantó erguido y sin desmembrar la forma de su quijada, que ilustraba una guiño a la valentía; se sentía valiente, y seguiría siéndolo.

—¡Gohan! No hay tiempo que perder. Ayudemos a mi papá —afirmó imprudente, apresurándose a buscar lo necesario para sanar la terrible herida abierta que debían atender.

—Así se habla, Trunks.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Nota_**

¡Esta vez más largo! si, ya superó las 4 páginas de Word. Ahora serán 6. Espero que no me tarde tanto en escribir. En cuanto a las Review; me encanta que se estén metiendo tanto en la historia, y que pese a lo dramática que hago la trama les encanta. Quiero que sepan, y además esto lo indiqué en mi perfil: me encanta el DRAMA. Soy amante de ese genero en la literatura y yo soy de las que piensan: _"sin un buen drama, no sería una trama tan_ interesante". No sé si alguien más piensa igual que yo, pero eso es lo que llevo en mi cabeza; y no soy una chica depresiva ni nada de eso, sino que todo lo contrario. Soy una persona muy carismática y alegre (?

Con respecto al capítulo, me parecía más interesante que Vegeta resultara herido, como Gohan en la película "los guerreros del futuro". Si bien había hecho algún que otro fan art de Vegeta sin su brazo derecho, esta era la razón.

Espero que les haya gustado, y con mucho gusto esperaré las review. Una siempre es más interesante que la otra y siempre me animan, me inspira y me encantan :3


	7. Capítulo 7

**_Pétalos de vida_**

* * *

 ** _VII_**

* * *

Por fin despertaba, con un dolor intenso proveniente de su brazo derecho; no sentía absolutamente nada, además estaba vendado y con una mascarilla de oxígeno. En el suelo, plegado por todas partes, había gran cantidad de gazas y algodones que emanaban un olor fuerte a azufre, mezclado con ese embriagante aroma alcohol, fusionado entre un blanco apenas visible y un rojo muy oscuro. Junto a su cama, donde él estaba recostado, pudo observar más de esas gazas y vendrás, mientras que su cama se embadurnaba de un rojo suave.

Ya curioso decidió sentarse en la cama, aclarar su vista y observar mejor el escenario de ese oscuro lugar. Notó su gran herida, el gran daño que esta vez le habían provocado los androides; no quiso tocar, ni tampoco quitarse las vendas; estaba muy débil como para soportar el dolor o para atormentarse con algo tan grave como aquello. Simplemente suspiró angustiado, con el entre ceño arrugado a más no poder; si estaba furioso con todo lo que habían causado, ya no habían palabras para describir el rencor que sentía.

Se sentó en su cama, puso los pies sobre el suelo y pudo sentir una extraña calidez a su alrededor. Miró a su derecha y desde aquella única ventana divisó una luz que le provocó ceguera, una que hace años no aparecía; nunca antes, durante un largo lapso, había visto emerger una luz tan bonita como la que lo estaba cubriendo, dándole calidez. Entonces, decidió salir fuera; se puso su chaqueta y subió las escaleras de metal; aún le extrañaba no encontrar ni a Gohan ni a Trunks dentro del sótano.

Medida iba subiendo, la luz se intensificaba, achicando sus ojos, hasta llegar al exterior. Ya nada era igual. Lo que antes era un paisaje gris, con hectáreas y hectáreas de espacio cubierto por la nieve, se había transformado en algo completamente diferente; el cielo era azul, un azul tan claro y puro como la primera vez que había llegado a la tierra; el césped se veía tan verde, apareciendo debajo de la nieve que comenzaba a derretirse lentamente. Los animales aparecían, las aves cantaban y parte del jardín de la corporación capsula, ese que siempre cuidaba Bulma y su madre, volvía a tomar color. El árbol de sakura, el más bonito de la propiedad, adornaba el bello paisaje con sus pétalos rosa, y las rosas con sus pétalos rojos. La brisa soplaba con sutil suavidad, brindando un aire cálido a costa del brillante sol. Y desde lejos, podía escuchar gritos y golpes; inmediatamente identificó a una gran distancia a Gohan y Trunks, entrenando con deliberación, entusiasmo y esfuerzo, al borde de lo que parecía ser una mesa de campo, donde de un lado habían gran cantidad de platos vacíos y sucios, y del otro, comida por manducar.

Todo aquello le trajo nostalgia; la vida en la tierra parecía resurgir, las cosas volvían a tomar su color. _¿Acaso los androides habían desaparecido? ¿Era un milagro?_ Inició una lenta caminata hacía los dos guerreros, al llegar se sentó en la banca de madera y observó atento al dúo distraído y enfocado en su pelea. Cuando decidieron detenerse para tomar un descanso, saltaron de la sorpresa al encontrar al príncipe sentado a un lado de la mesa, preparado para probar cualquier delicia que ofrecía el pequeño banquete.

—Señor Vegeta. ¿Se encuentra mejor? —indagó el adulto entre suspiros necesitados.

—Claro, sino no estaría aquí. —respondió bromista, llevándose a la boca un sándwich, reflejando tranquilidad en su voz, a pesar de su terrible desgracia.

Trunks miró a su padre con la mirada gacha, y también a aquella manga colgante de la chaqueta que demostraba no haber nada. Volvió la culpa después de lo ocurrido, y se apenó, olvidando la idea de sentarse junto a su padre. Sin embargo, Vegeta se percató de la actitud temerosa y desconfiada de su hijo; tragó y lo observó con detalle, clavando en él una mirada severa que el infante notó inmediatamente. Pero no era el caso, esa era la mirada típica del saiyajin.

—Trunks —vociferó el príncipe, firme— Ven aquí.

El pequeño avanzó apesadumbrado, sentándose en la banca y observando de soslayo a quien lo llamaba y a aquella herida tan grande, donde se ausentaba su brazo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Dijo esta vez con suavidad, depositando una mano sobre el hombro del pequeño, quien raudamente sintió más confianza.

—Lo siento…—musitó—. L-Lo que paso fue por mi culpa. Yo no debí escapar a enfrentarlos, porque son mucho más fuertes. Lamento no haber hecho caso.

—Gohan, déjame un momento a solas con mi hijo, por favor —y Gohan solo asintió con una sonrisa, alejándose rápidamente, desapareciendo entre la ciudad a vuelo veloz—. Trunks, tú no tienes la culpa. Estas cosas pasan y no hay vuelta atrás. Esto que ocurrió es una lección que debes aprender, y la vida ya te ha reprendido lo suficiente para ser tan pequeño. A mí me tocó mi reprenda, un castigo terrible, pero entendí que… —guardó silencio unos minutos, y continuó—. Yo no voy a castigarte por esto.

—¿Y qué fue lo que entendiste, papá?

—Eso, es algo que no quiero recordar. Simplemente todos cambiamos, es todo.

Los dos miraron a la nada, sentados uno al lado del otro, sumergidos en un silencio incomodo, hasta que el chiquillo comenzó a columpiar sus pies, miro al cielo y suspiro diciendo: « _¿Qué hubiera pensado mamá al respecto?_ »

La mente de Vegeta optó por ponerse en blanco, con los ojos bien abiertos, expectante al paisaje y a todos los recuerdos que este albergaba. Entonces, la suave brisa volvió a soplar, al cantar de las aves, soltando los pétalos del árbol de sakura. Los ojos se le cristalizaron, las fracciones de su rostro se relajaron, y sus labios apenas pudieron moverse.

—Yo también quisiera saberlo —susurró desorientado, mirando a la nada, con su hijo a su lado, atento a él y a ese susurro que milagrosamente pudo escuchar. Y resurgió el silencio; sin embargo, en esta ocasión no fue tan incómodo; Trunks sintió gran alivio en su corazón, se acercó más a su padre y sonrió como nunca antes lo había hacho cuando se percató del aferro de Vegeta, que lo abrazo por el hombro, igual de sonriente que él.

—Quiero ser como tú, papá. —miró nuevamente a su padre a los ojos, con entusiasmo e ilusión.

—¡No, Trunks! —el gesto amable y la tranquilidad de su voz habían desaparecido en esa protesta firme, y aun así, un mohín alborozado del príncipe se reafirmó—. Tú serás mucho mejor que eso.

Y se miraron segundos, ambos con admiración al otro, retomando una posición firme sobre el asiento y, dispuestos a comer, prepararon la mesa con todos los alimentos que aún quedaban. Para más fortuna, Gohan llegaba de inspeccionar la ciudad, agotado de no haber descansado de su entrenamiento con Trunks; se sentaron juntos, y con la mesa lista para disfrutar de los pequeños pero apetitosos manjares, se sirvieron, agradeciendo tener todos esos deliciosos y humildes alimentos.

* * *

 ** _(…)_**

* * *

Con Trunks dormido en brazo, voló lejos de aquel lugar donde habían estado toda la tarde, para refugiarse de la lluvia que se aproximaba. El día había sido perfecto, pero no duraría eternamente. Aún no existía la paz en la tierra, y las cosas bonitas debían aprovecharse en el momento correcto.

Ya tendrían que volver a la misma rutina.

Al llegar al refugio, Trunks quedó cálida y cuidadosamente arropado por su padre. Gohan había tomado un camino distinto, en dirección a la montaña Paoz. Y la lluvia que se aproximaba, se anunció con fuertes truenos y relámpagos, mojando el suelo con el manto húmedo y fuerte de grandes gotones de agua. Por suerte, dentro de la pequeña pero espaciosa albergue, no había riesgos de que aquella terrible tormenta pudiera entrar.

Ya era tarde, y aun así, Vegeta se quedó parado a un lado de la misma ventana de siempre, observando con nostalgia y angustia el exterior, más oscuro que cualquier otra noche. Su anhelo: que aquel radiante sol, el cielo celeste, y los animales y plantas que adornaban con belleza el paisaje, volvieran al día siguiente. Por más difícil que pudiera ser, quería una vez, después de cinco años, conmemorar el aniversario de muerte de Bulma en un día que no fuera tan monótono. Y luego observó aquel terrible lugar de su cuerpo, que palpitaba causándole dolor; su hombro derecho. _¿Habría valido la pena haber perdido parte de si por su hijo?_ Pensamientos casi putrefactos del pasado volvieron a consumirlo, pero por un periodo de tiempo bastante corto. Pensar que el príncipe de los saiyajin se arriesgaría tanto por un niño «mocoso, débil, insolente, e irrespetuoso»

Agitó su cabeza, ido del dolor. Se sentó en su cama, tocando su frente y apretándose las sienes, gruñendo y, buscando con la mirada, algún medicamento de todos los que estaban en el suelo que lo aliviara; de lo contrario enloquecería; nunca antes lo había irritado el dolor; qué más podía esperar. Por suerte, encontró morfina, la droga que necesitaba, pura en un simple y pequeño frasco de vidrio. Se dirigió al baño lentamente, sin quitar su mano de sus sienes; con temor y lentitud quitó las vendas que envolvía con fuerza su herida y cuando terminó de desenrollar se espantó; no esperaba esa reacción de sí mismo con tantas cosas vividas en su pasado. Pero eran otros cuerpos; este era su cuerpo; divisó una gran marca, con puntos a medio cicatrizar, en un tono morado y rojo oscuro, con un olor entre asqueroso y alcohólico. No esperó más, ni tampoco decidió seguir observando aquello, simplemente vació la mitad del frasco sobre aquel corte y de inmediato sintió invadirlo el placer del alivio, de que su hombro y su cabeza ya no pedían clemencia, ni tampoco lo irritaban.

Se recargó sobre la puerta de baño detrás de él, se deslizó hasta el suelo entre suspiros y con apenas fuerza miró de reojo al niño dormido. Lo observó con desprecio al principio, pero luego calmó su retorcida mente macabra y volvió a suspirar. Cerró sus ojos y permaneció allí sentado, limitándose a dormir en aquel lugar.

 _¿Qué si había valido la pena?_ Había valido cada segundo, cada golpe y cada insulto. Por algo aquel niño había aparecido; se había engendrado de dos seres inigualables. Y si, aquel niño sería mejor que cualquier guerrero, que cualquier terrícola y cualquier saiyajin. Sería mejor que el príncipe de la raza más poderosa del universo.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, fue recibido por su madre con los brazos abiertos; luego lo guío, como cada día que llegaba de visita, dentro de la casa; le sirvió de cenar, y luego le ofreció una cálida cama donde dormir. Sin embargo, apenas podía dormir; más bien se quedaba a recordar viejos tiempo; todos sus amigos; el señor Piccolo, y aquellos entrenamientos que terminaban forzando ese extraño pero fervoroso lazo amistoso que los mantenía unidos, hasta que la muerte los separó.

No podía sentirse cómodo sabiendo que fuera había muchas vidas luchando cada día por sobrevivir; y él, siempre descansando, o entrenando. ¿Qué más iba a hacer? No tenía ni una oportunidad contra esos fenómenos. Además, a su madre y su abuelo, la única familia que le quedaba, debía aprovecharlos mientras estuvieran con vida, porque por más que intentara no imaginarlo, sabía perfectamente que nada podía ser eterno.

* * *

 _Los años se alargaban, la vida escaseaba, pero los días celestes volvían como vuelve la primavera después de un duro invierno. El tiempo sellaba los recuerdos, el trabajo se volvía un peso más, y los monstruos continuaban asustando a los niños, a los adultos. La esperanza renacía, manifestado en esos ojos azules que tanta inspiración brindan. La hora del gran viaje se aproximaba, y las muertes continuaban sin cesar._

 _Un pétalo más cae, y otro vuelve a salir._

* * *

Trunks, ya un adolescente lleno de carisma, deseos de vivir y un gran espíritu de pelea, entrenaba en el exterior, en las montañas del norte junto a Gohan, un hombre serio, pero que conserva esa gentileza de años, marcada en su forma de ser, heredado de su difunto padre.

Se daban patadas, puñetazos y cabezazos, pero ninguno de los movimientos ejecutados eran acertados; Gohan, todo un súper saiyajin prodigio, tal vez tan poderoso como el mismo príncipe de los saiyajin, el mismo que dejó de entrenar hace años por motivos que Gohan desconoce. Y Trunks, un muchacho, a solo pequeños pasos de alcanzarlos; lamentablemente nunca agenció aquella trasformación de melena dorada. Y a pesar del desgano que le daba no conseguirlo, sabía bien que era parte de la sangre saiyajin, siendo cada entrenamiento insatisfactorio, insuficiente, desastroso, pero honorable al ser rival de Gohan, un modelo a seguir.

—¡Lo has hecho excelente esta vez, Trunks! —exclamó el adulto, para el consuelo del peli azul, que agitado se arrodillaba al borde de un acantilado, sudando y agotado.

—No digas eso, Gohan —suspiró—. Aún no puedo dar lo mejor de mí.

—Claro que sí, cada vez que entrenas llegas a tu limite, y aunque no lo creas lo superas. Solo debes seguir entrenando y veras que tendrás increíbles resultados como recompensa.

—P-…Pero, no es suficiente —golpeó con fuerza la piedra sobre la que estaba apoyado, demostrando la furia que en él se acumulaba—. Tengo que ser tan poderosos como usted, y mi padre. ¡Todavía no es suficiente!

—Trunks —lentamente descendió hasta el encuentro del joven, extendiendo su mano—. No te sobre exijas, no pretendas correr todavía. Te queda mucho que aprender.

El más joven levantó la mirada, echando un vistazo al rostro de su maestro que le dedicaba una sonrisa plena, con confianza. Tomó su mano y se levantó, sacudiendo su ropa sucia del polvo de los escombros de las montañas.

—Vamos de vuelva a la corporación capsula. Probablemente estés hambriento.

—S-…Si —asintió, y voló detrás de Gohan, desapareciendo en el cielo con gran velocidad.

Al llegar a la guarida, buscaron a Vegeta; primero en el taller exterior, una gran construcción en forma de granero, pero en lugar de madre era metal sólido, capaz de encapsularse; después, lo buscaron en el taller más pequeño, dentro de una estable construcción de la corporación capsula que por mucho tiempo se mantuvo en pie; y por último, la oficina, ese lugar que era un desorden de papeles, planos y herramientas. En este último lo encontraron, sentado en un cajón metálico, ajustando con llaves y destornilladores aquella prótesis de titanio sólido, con soldaduras excesivamente trabajadas, día y noche, la cual tenía de reemplazo como brazo derecho.

Ladearse por ese camino tan absurdo de ponerse un brazo técnicamente robótico, le molestó a más no poder; sus enemigos eran parte de ser robot, y si bien, solo su brazo era reemplazado con mecánica, se sentía uno de ellos. A pesar de eso, el saiyajin tenía la indudable necesidad de aprender más allá de lo que ya sabía; encontrar el abandonado laboratorio del Dr. Gero fue lo mejor que le hubiera pasado. Podría decirse que el príncipe estaba tan obsesionado por las leyes de la ciencia y la robótica como lo estaba su esposa; tanta delicadeza y dedicación ponía sobre su trabajo que era imposible detenerse. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que había abandonado el entrenamiento, además de que, el único método que admiraba para entrenar estaba destruido; la máquina de gravedad había terminado siendo obsoleto, imposible de reparar. Y, tomando en cuenta su nuevo brazo y sus límites de poder, las ganas de entrenar habían quedado en el abandono. Vegeta no se daba cuenta, ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que ejercitó su cuerpo; ya tendría tiempo de retomar ese hobby.

—Señor Vegeta, disculpe la demora. El entrenamiento se nos alargó un poco —rió el mayor, rascándose la nuca, demostrando un gesto un tanto familiar, pero típico de él.

—¿No hubo rastro de los androides? —dijo sin mirarlos, concentrado en su trabajo, en un tono frío y distraído.

—No, Vegeta. Solo fue un afortunado entrenamiento sin interrupciones.

—Interesante —se limitó a responder—. Luego iré con ustedes, ahora tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

—Siempre tienes trabajo —murmuró Trunks, saliendo de la habitación con el ceño fruncido, ofuscado por la situación. Instintivamente esperaba que su padre le preguntara algo al respecto de sus avances, pero nunca llegaba ese momento.

Vegeta levantó la mirada y la desvió hacía su hijo que se marchaba a paso lento. Gohan solo estuvo expectante a la escena, mientras evaluaba la conversación; tal vez el trabajo si se estaba volviendo un problema.

—Gohan —cascó el saiyajin—. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Quizás visite a mi madre; quiero pasar unos días en la montaña Paoz —informó—. ¿Precisa algo?

—Para nada. Será mejor que tomes esos días. Yo me encargaré de entrenar a mi hijo por mi cuenta —espetó, dejando las herramientas que usaba dentro de la misma caja donde estaba sentado—. También necesito entrenar.

—Está bien, entonces los veré en tres días.

El dúo salió del alberque, dirigiéndose al exterior. Gohan estaba listo para marcharse, pero antes hizo una parada en el mismo lugar campestre que tenía la corporación capsula, donde siempre solía estar Trunks cuando estaba aburrido.

—Trunks —nombró Gohan—. Tengo que irme, regresaré en tres días.

—¿¡Tres días!? —sorprendido se levantó del montículo de escombros donde estaba sentado—. ¡P-… Pero! El entrenamiento se atrasará.

—Tranquilo Trunks —ambos miraron a Vegeta—. Tu padre quiere hablar sobre eso contigo.

Sin decir más, Gohan le dio una palmada en la espalda a Trunks y se marchó como lo tenía previsto. Mientras tanto, Vegeta se acercaba a paso decisivo, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada fulminante, una que hacía años que no moldeaba su rostro. Al encontrarse cara a cara con su hijo, colocó sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, con la mirada pegada en los ojos azules que tanto le recordaban a su esposa; se puso en pose de pelea, y Trunks quedó boquiabierto de la emoción que le causaba predecir lo que continuaría.

—¿Qué esperas? Quiero ver que tan fuerte eres ahora —sonrió—. Solo espero que ni tu ni Gohan me decepcione, ¿quedó claro?

—¡Claro que sí, papá!

Todo surgió tan rápido, al punto de que Vegeta no esperara los aproximados movimientos; sin duda había subestimado a su hijo. Trunks lo estaba sorprendiendo de manera desmesurada; incluso sus ojos se abrieron con resalto por el improvisto, intentando mantenerse al margen de todos los puñetazos que su hijo propinaba sin acertar a ningún golpe, confirmando que el príncipe conservaba sus técnicas bien enseradas. No obstante, tratar de defenderse era difícil; no tuvo de otra que usar su transformación que desprendió un aura dorada.

—Estaba esperando que hicieras eso, papá.

—Entonces prepárate.

Ya no era uno el que estaba entusiasmado, sino que también Vegeta, quien no sintió el deseo de detenerse. La sangre fluía como un río de fuertes corrientes por sus venas, devolviendo el ánimo y las ganas de luchar. Y no importaba cuan fuerte fueran las patadas, las palizas, su nuevo brazo derecho de titanio soportaba más de lo imaginado, dándole la confianza de enfrentar a su rival sin temor.

 _Un pétalo más cae, y otro vuelve a salir. Los guerreros se preparaban, el viaje se aproximaba, la vida resurgía y los deseos se materializaban._

 _Nada podía salir mal… nada._

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Nota_**

¡Buenas, mis amores! Me tardé en actualizar, pero bueno, creo que algunos "muchos" estamos con el problema de los estudios. Además de que mi teclado funciona cuando lo desea ù-ú

Más me tardaré en actualizar otras cosas, pero bueno, vine inspirada para un capítulo de este fic. No se crean que abandonaré, para nada, pero a veces tengo inspiración para dedicar a _Amnesia,_ otras veces dedicado a 3 _65 momentos saiyajin,_ otras a _P_ _resente_ (Casi nunca :'v) Pero en fin, solo espero que les guste este capítulo. Pongo mucho amor escribiéndolos. Solo quiero que me dejen su review, ¡LOS AMO! Son geniales, me encantan, me fascinan *-*

No sé que haría sin ustedes :3 ¡Buenas noches!


	8. Capítulo 8

**Amnesia**

* * *

 **VIII**

* * *

Tiempo, poco tiempo, cada vez más cerca. Así de corto era el lapso que le quedaba a los guerreros para volver en el tiempo. La máquina, semi desarrollada, a pocas instrucciones de estar lista; y su mecánico y recién científico no paraba de trabajar en ella arduamente; el tiempo de descanso que este tenía era demasiado corto para realmente llamarlo _descanso._ Cuando finalmente colapso, cuando sus ojos no cumplían con su labor de ver, y sus manos temblaban, fue cuando paró con tanto trabajo. Vegeta, había llegado a su máximo límite como saiyajin después de siete largos meses trabajando, y realmente debía detenerse. Su extremidad, la que le era reemplazada con un brazo de titanio, le dolía como mil demonios pese a ya haber cicatrizado. Ese también era uno de sus límites, el límite que debía ejercer con esa parte faltante de él, sino el dolor sería aún peor.

En cuanto a su hijo, tan poderoso y ágil como nadie antes lo hubiera imaginado, a un paso de conseguir la tan esperada transformación de súper saiyajin. Todo era gracias a agotadores y exigentes entrenamientos que practicaba en compañía de Gohan, a veces de Vegeta. No tenía descanso, como quién dice: _de tal palo, tal astilla._ Un joven dispuesto a todo, lleno de esperanza y orgullo, bondad y esfuerzo. ¿Esperanza? Claro que la había, a pasos de conseguir lo que tanto necesitaban. Cuando al final estaban a días de su esperado viaje.

* * *

 ** _(...)_**

* * *

Llegaba un nuevo día y la lluvia arrasaba en todo el mundo. De costumbre el ambiente era triste y los guerreros continuaban haciendo lo de siempre: Gohan y Trunks entrenaban, y el recién graduado en la ciencia se dedicaba a su más importante proyecto: la máquina del tiempo.

Todo marchaba a la perfección, no eran infortunados de errores, y para colmo, el trío tenía inmensos poderes, inimaginables, pero que aun así, eran incapaces de derrotar a fenómenos como los que todavía los atormentaban. Eso les hervía la sangre; no conseguir vengarse o saber inevitablemente que día a día más gente moría, los exasperaba, y más frustrante era estar ocultos sin poder hacer nada, más que solo esperar a que Vegeta terminase con su trabajo; esa era la salvación de su mundo.

Ese mismo día de lluvia y tormenta, el par de jóvenes decidió salir del albergue para entrenar como habituaban, en las montañas y prados verdes que les ofrecía la naturaleza que la Tierra aún conservaba, concentrándose en sus energías y fortalecer la poca paz interior que aún les quedaba. Por el momento eso era la táctica que encerraba la armonía en sí mismos, desquitándose entre ellos, con el infortunio de saber que corrían riesgos de morir si se atrevían a luchar en contra de Diecisiete y Dieciocho. Volaron y sobre volaron ciudades, pueblos, hectáreas y hectáreas de campos mojados solo para alcanzar el mejor lugar en donde realizar sus actividades diarias. Una ciudad casi abandonada parecía ser el lugar indicado, al borde de otros campos que la rodeaban, refugiados de las nubes grises.

—Todo está muy tranquilo por aquí. Dudo que los androides estén en este lugar —afirmó con seguridad el mayor de los dos.

—Tienes razón, Gohan —dijo Trunks—. Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y pongámonos a entrenar antes de que esos monstruos aparezcan.

Sin decir nada más, Gohan y Trunks entrenaron sobre los edificios, sin destruir nada en caso de que algún sobreviviente se encontrara cerca. Y allí iban nuevamente, mano a mano, luchando amistosamente y una única causa: superar sus propios límites con la sublime ambición de derrotar a sus enemigos.

Vegeta, por su parte, se recostaba en el suelo frío del sótano, dedicando su atención y basta inteligencia al complicado motor que no terminaba de entender. Un error tras otro, con encajes y cálculos equivocados, pero las computadoras siempre lo ayudaban ofreciendo una nueva opción. A eso no había ni mínimo descanso, esperando a que la perfección por fin se materializara, que todos sus esfuerzos realmente rindieran frutos.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡No podemos perder el tiempo! —maldecía el saiyajin, arrojando y estrellando contra la pared una pieza inservible de la máquina, convirtiéndola en pequeños fragmentos de metal irreparables.

Su mirada era más seria, desbordada de cólera y frustración. Era demasiado por ese día; parar iba a ser lo mejor para acomodar sus ideas, mantener la poca paz y tranquilidad que le quedaba, y luego volver a lo que estaba, intentando lo inevitable una y otra vez. Esa máquina de tiempo era un verdadero reto que el mismo quería cumplir. Pero antes de volver a lo suyo, después de largos y largos minutos meditando, escuchó la radio emitiendo una pequeña señal interferida. Vegeta se levantó de la silla en que estaba sentado y se ocupó de mantener señal con dicha estación, consiguiendo afortunadamente escuchar claramente la voz del locutor.

»¡Los androides se acercan a gran velocidad a la capital norte! Lugar que temporalmente aparenta estar abandonado, pero en mi opinión ese lugar se mantiene habitado por los pocos sobrevivientes de la zona.

Vegeta escuchaba medida se sentaba nuevamente, sujetándose las sienes con cansancio. Estaba agotado, por lo que seguidamente iba a dormir para recuperar fuerzas, y evitar un posible dolor de cabeza. Pero antes de poder hacer lo planeado, el locutor afirmó su voz con un toque de esperanza y prosiguió su informe.

»Me acaban de informar que dos guerreros se encuentran cerca de la capital, seguramente ellos no ayudarán después de tanto tiempo. Todos creíamos que no había más valientes como ellos, pero estoy seguro de que se encargarán de esas criaturas terroríficas.

El pecho del saiyajin se contrajo dificultándole respirar con completa libertad. Tan seguro estaba de que aquellos dos guerreros eran Gohan y su hijo que, sin importar que tan intenso fuera su cansancio, corrió fuera del sótano-bunker y prendió vuelo hacía la dichosa capital; intentaba ser veloz, incrementar su ki para ir mucho más rápido, pero su complicada prótesis de tan duro material de nuevo le dolía como mil demonios; otra vez, su cuerpo, pedía clemencia, y sin embargo, la adrenalina de saber que sus únicos compañeros estaban en riesgo de ser terriblemente aniquilados, superaba a cualquier dolor que pudiera sentir, incluso el mismo dolor de su alma que injustamente refrescaba su memoria, recordándole ese fatídico día en que había perdido a su amada por culpa de las peleas, del impulso… del miedo.

Desde lejos podía verse, medida iba llegando a su destino, como la lluvia persistía tan oportuna. Los rayos golpeaban a los edificios que todavía se mantenían en pie; el fuego se extinguía lenta, pero muy lentamente con la llovizna; las explosiones que desde un principio se escucharon habían cesado, haciendo audible únicamente el choque de las gotas al caer contra los escombros, metales y vidrios rotos; la tensión y el inquietante silencio de alrededor no eran atributos que entregaran tranquilidad pues, desde muy lejos, en el corazón de la capital, se escuchaba un desgarrador grito, se sentía un ki débil y descontrolado; el príncipe de inmediato identificó esos alaridos incesantes de dolor y sufrimiento. En cuanto logró llegar al causante de tantos lamentos, se quedó inmóvil, paralizado y con sus ojos parcialmente abiertos de la sorpresa. Su vista se nubló por unos segundos mientras las gotas de lluvia caían encima de él y las lágrimas comenzaban a emerger de sus cuencas, disimuladas perfectamente por los chubascos, presenciando una escena que por poco y se volvió como un déjà vu, o tal vez lo era. La sensación de haberlo vivido se presentó y era obvio: su hijo arrodillado y gritando con fibra y brío, a un costado del yacente cuerpo de uno de los guerreros que se había mantenido con vida por mucho tiempo, Gohan. Era imposible no recordarlo, no recordarse a el mismo pasando por el mismo tormento.

Trató de acercarse en silencio, profundamente dolido; Trunks, a quien tanto había protegido e intentado refugiar de una tragedia como la que estaba viviendo… no podía ser peor.

Intentó afirmar su labia carraspeando la garganta, haciéndose notar con una mirada fuerte; debía mostrar dureza para que Trunks se sintiera seguro, sin considerar que por dentro estaba muriendo. Gohan, que había comenzado a volverse una parte importante de Vegeta, se había ido de la misma manera que Bulma lo había hecho; sin despedidas; sin tiempo; inesperadamente.

—¡No te acerques! —Vociferó el mestizo, soltando puñetazos en contra de su padre, al que veía inconscientemente como uno de los androides—. ¡Nunca se los perdonaré!

* * *

 _Al hundirse en su propia furia, Trunks consiguió convertirse en un super saiyajin; los caminos de la ira y el rencor eran los más adecuados, por más que se intentara evitarlo._

* * *

Para el guerrero prodigio era difícil esquivar tantos golpes, pues su fuerza lo había abandonado desde que aterrizó en la capital. Así los puños de su heredero lo alcanzaban, consiguiendo que la sangre se derramara por su boca y nariz, incapaz de agilizar su cuerpo, con la odiosa desventaja de cargar con el remplazo de su brazo que no ayudaba en lo absoluto, más que solo agotarlo suspicazmente.

—¡Detente, Trunks! —pedía Vegeta enfurecido, apartando a su hijo con su última energía, lanzada en una hercúlea y pequeña onda expansiva.

Trunks fue lanzado contra los escombros que más cerca estaban y en cuanto volvió a abrir los ojos después de impacto, pudo ver a su padre parado con dificultad, que intentaba acercarse a él a paso lento.

—Trunks —volvió a decir el príncipe con la voz quebrada—. Se acabó. Ya no hay nada que hacer.

Incapaz de creerlo, el menor negó y negó algo que sin remedio pertenecía a la realidad, era permanente y ya no tenía reparo. Su cabello dorado volvió a ser lila, a la vez que sus ojos se cerraban y derramaban lágrimas, mientras sus piernas se doblaban, hincándolo en sus rodillas y golpeando estas con fuerza contra el suelo.

* * *

" _¿Quién estuvo conmigo cuando Bulma se fue? ¿Quién iba a consolarme? ¿Acaso a alguien le importó? Por supuesto que no, porque nadie estaba cerca, y si alguien más hubiese estado, aun con mi orgullo, hubiera permitido humillarme y derramar mis lágrimas, exponiéndome a la amarga realidad que me tocaba vivir. Pero… Trunks. Él me tiene a mí, y no puedo permitir que viva al cien por ciento lo que a mí, en cuerpo y alma, me tocó sentir, sufrir y superar. ¿Abrazarlo sería lo correcto? Mi orgullo… no puedo hacerlo, pero tengo que. ¿Qué clase de padre sería en ese caso? ¿Cuándo le diré a mi hijo lo que realmente pienso de él? De una cosa a la otra, las cosas me remontan al pasado, muchos años atrás, cuando solo era un niño y mi padre no parecía estar presente. ¿Tengo que hacer algo al respecto? ¡No! Yo debo hacer algo al respecto. No permitiré que mi orgullo me domine, no ahora, ya no, jamás. Tal vez ese ego sea fundamental de mí mismo, pero el Vegeta que poseía ese gran orgullo murió hace años, lo sentencié a muerte. Tal vez esta sea la última vez que demuestre algo de frialdad; no seré el mismo; no me comportaré como el que realmente debería ser. Lo siento, ¿y por qué? Ya no, no soy el mismo. Esto es a lo que me empujó la realidad. Maldita y amarga realidad."_

* * *

—Lo siento, hijo —musitó el príncipe a su hijo, se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó, sin amargura, sin dudas, sin pensarlo, y aun mejor, sin orgullo. Lo rodeó con sus brazos; escondió la mirada de Trunks en su pecho y no quizo soltarlo—. Estoy contigo, Trunks. No pienso dejarte solo, nunca más.

De algún modo, la mirada de Vegeta finalmente se había ablandado; descubrió que los humanos lo habían atrapado, y no estaba arrepentido. Y Trunks, tan confiado, necesitado y dependiente de esa muestra de cariño, de un abrazo tan sincero como el que Vegeta le estaba entregando. Les hubiera gustado permanecer así por más tiempo, pero tenían un asunto que atender, y este era el cuerpo sin vida de Gohan, un gran guerrero, hijo de aquel saiyajin que clase baja que había demostrado ser un gran sujeto, más de lo que todos creían, de un gran corazón. Lástima que todas las cosas fuesen tan morbosas y que, indudablemente, la ausencia de todos se notara.

* * *

 ** _(…)_**

* * *

El mal augurio había pasado, no en su totalidad, pero parte de este había desaparecido luego de que Gohan fuese llevado al lado de las tumbas de Bulma, sus padres y todos los guerreros que terminaron por ser parte de la misma tierra. Otro miembro fuera; cada vez menos esperanza; no quedaba aliento para perseguir lo que nunca alcanzaban.

¿Quién era el siguiente? ¡No! No habría un "siguiente", no para entonces. Ellos dos eran fuertes, con o sin más compañía, iban a tratar de alcanzar sus objetivos.

* * *

 _Las siguientes noches ya no serían tan fáciles de sobre llevar… No sin Gohan._

 _Otro pétalo caído, la flor continuaba marchitándose, sin una gota de agua, sin un rayo de sol._

* * *

 ** _(…)_**

* * *

¿Nada renacería? Estaban equivocados. Sin Gohan realmente todo era más difícil, pero todo muro podría sobrepasarse, todo con la ayuda de la voluntad y el esfuerzo. Eso sí que no les faltaba a ninguno de los dos, no a Vegeta y Trunks que guardaban una gran emoción por el esperado viaje que sería en tan poco tiempo.

Después de la muerte de Gohan, habían pasado largos años que atraparon a Trunks, convirtiéndolo en todo un hombre de mente abierta, un corazón puro y humilde, con objetivos no propios, sino humanitarios. No deseaba la paz de la tierra para sí mismo, sino que prefería compartirla con todos los terrestres, con el mismo planeta, y con la poca familia que le quedaba. Y con esa misma meta siempre presente en su mente y corazón, continuó su entrenamiento, no solo por su propio beneficio; los androides ya no eran la única razón, sino que era un honor continuar alimentando lo que Gohan había creado dentro de Trunks, el más capacitado para tanta bestialidad, el más limpio, el de ideas claras y justas, con gran valentía y potencial.

El tiempo ya no era un problema; lo último que quedaba era acumular el suficiente combustible para un viaje de ida y vuelta a través del tiempo. A cargo de ello estaba Vegeta, que con suma paciencia y dedicación acumulaba un líquido azul, brillante y de una consistencia espesa. Y aunque parecía que nunca terminaba, ese combustible se acumulaba más rápido de lo esperado en tan solo dos días.

Todo estaba listo, Trunks y Vegeta estaban preparados para enfrentarse a lo que continuaría, y de tan solo imaginarlo se les hacía un nudo en el estómago. Aún más importante: no debían de olvidarse de esa pequeña medicina que salvaría a Goku, evitando que este muriese de un mortal virus en su corazón.

—Papá —dijo Trunks, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, y una mirada inspiradora—. Ya queda muy poco tiempo y todas las capsulas ya están listas. Muero de ganas por conocer a mi madre y a todos los guerreros que infortunadamente murieron a manos de los androides.

—Y estoy seguro que no tendrás problemas —sonrió también—. Tal vez te encuentres conmigo, y te darás cuenta de que no nos parecemos en nada. Solo te deseo suerte.

—¿Que me deseas suerte? Pero, ¿no piensas ir conmigo? —indagó confundido, mientras encaraba a su padre que le daba la espalda.

—Trunks —guardó silencio por unos segundos, largos segundos—. No sé si realmente quiero viajar a ese tiempo. No creo estar preparado para verlos otra vez —y susurró:— No sé si estoy listo para verla.

—¡Por favor, papá! Esto es una oportunidad. Solo estas nervioso y por eso no estás seguro, pero créeme que en cuanto lleguemos no querrás volver a este lugar.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

—No habré viajado en el tiempo todavía, pero de tan solo pensar en los demás sin haberlos conocidos, me da más entusiasmos para viajar. Además, será como un pequeño descanso, un gran alivio. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sentiste algo de paz en este planeta? ¿No crees que ya sea demasiado estrés y tensión para ti? Con tantos años que te arrasaron, no creo que estés bien de todo.

Vegeta mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos celestes de su hijo, luego miró al tablero donde trabajaba con ese combustible sumamente complicado, y no lo miraba, sino que su mirada se perdió en el infinito, pensando cuál sería la mejor opción: si quedarse en ese infierno por siempre y aguardar a la salvación o morir en el intento, o viajar en el tiempo, un viaje casi reparador para su mente atrofiada con tantas desgracias, infectada por la malaria que los androides lo obligaban a vivir, y que increíblemente lo estaban matando por dentro, lenta y dolorosamente.

Levantó la mirada del tablero, volvió a ver a su hijo y sonrió.

—Entonces, no perdamos el tiempo, Trunks —y lo sujetó del hombro—. Te quiero listo en una hora. Este lugar me tiene harto.

Ya estaba dicho, y continuaba siendo perfecto. Trunks corrió a la máquina ovalada y dentro depositó la pequeña caja con cápsulas; luego se desvió para buscar su afilada y poderosa espada, para aprovechar esa única y última hora con un ligero entrenamiento.

* * *

 _El presente_

 _Capital del oeste, en la Corporación Cápsula._

 _A pocas horas de la llegada de Freezer junto a su padre, King Cold._

Luego de que todos se espantaran por el estruendo en el patio trasero de la gran mansión y se dieran cuenta de que el causante había sido nada más y nada menos que Vegeta, creyeron que otro apocalipsis iniciaría, tal y como había estado anunciado el momento en que llegarían el príncipe y su compañero, Nappa. Y quizás lo que continuaría sería aún peor que lo vivido en Namek, pues en ese otro planeta existían Freezer y sus soldados como para que el pequeño saiyajin —así como lo apodaba Bulma— intentara sobre pasarse o cometer alguna locura.

Yamcha iba a intentar enfrentarlo, pero indudablemente este no era un rival capaz de darle batalla al orgulloso príncipe de la raza guerrera. No quedaba de otra más que esperar a que Vegeta actuara y que tales actos no fuesen trágicos. Sin embargo, como si fuese un milagro, la dichosa Bulma Brief había frenado tanta tensión en la disputa entre los dos hombres, que discutían sin parar por Goku y su tan esperado regreso.

—Vamos, tranquilícense, muchachos —dijo amablemente la muchacha de cabello afro que se aproximaba al saiyajin—. ¿Por qué no dejas que se bañe primero?

Frente a frente, sin hacer contacto visual, la intrépida joven se atrevió a poner su dedo índice sobre el pecho del asesino, sin miedos ni tembleques.

—Anda, tienes que bañarte porque estas muy sucio —y arrastrando su dedo por la armadura, logró atrapar parte del polvo que el vestuario traía encima. A tal acción, Vegeta no supo que responder o como justificarse—. Ven, es por aquí.

Bulma caminó despampanante en dirección a la casa, con la intención de guiar al guerrero hasta el cuarto de baño, pero este no se movía de su lugar, desobedeciendo a la terrícola y manteniendo ese comportamiento rebelde que tanto lo caracterizaba. Yamcha, Puar y la simpática madre de Bulma, observaban la escena con intriga.

—¿¡Quieres darte prisa!? ¿Qué no eres cortes con una dama? —reclamó de inmediato al percatarse de la desobediencia del príncipe.

—¿¡Qué!? —de ese modo, el saiyajin que técnicamente había sido retado por una humana, no hizo de otra que obedecer, por el simple hecho de mostrar los modales que un verdadero príncipe debía tener.

Una vez en el baño, Vegeta entró en la lujosa y extravagante ducha con puerta de cristal que se cubría del vapor del agua que caía de la regadera y se deslizaba por cada tonificado musculo de su cuerpo. Mientras tanto, Bulma metía la ropa sucia en la lavadora, con repulsión y asco, y luego dejaba ropa limpia sobre la pequeña mesita.

—Ahí te dejé ropa, para que puedas cambiarte —anunció la mujer y se marchó sin más rodeos.

Al salir, Bulma y los muchachos iniciaron una pequeña plática. Con la llegada de Krilin y Oolong, sería más divertido conversar después de tanto tiempo, sin contar que los dos estaban en la Corporación Cápsula por el simple hecho de creer que el que había llegado era Goku. No obstante, se habían llevado una gran desilusión, además de que estaban asustados por lo que el príncipe sería capaz de hacer después de su reconfortante ducha.

Luego de unos segundos intentando predecir qué era lo que iba a pasar después, pudieron escuchar gritos provenientes del baño.

—¡Oye! ¡Muchacha! ¡Muchacha terrícola! —decía—. ¡Ven! ¡Te necesito, ven pronto!

—¡Óyeme! ¡Por si no lo sabes mi nombre es Bulma, así que llámame por mi nombre, grosero! —exclamó acomodándose el cabello, con su propio toque de rebeldía y superioridad.

—¿En dónde está mi ropa?

—La puse en la lavadora porque estaba sucia.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!? —pronunció con un tono alterado.

—Ahí te dejé ropa, ¿o no?

—Un príncipe de los saiyajin no puede ponerse estos atuendos —gruñó sosteniendo en sus manos una camisa de un rosa que a sus ojos era desagradable, esperando a que sus reclamos funcionasen y la respuesta de la muchacha fueran la que deseaba escuchar.

—Si no quieres pues anda desnudo —terminó diciendo para la mala suerte de Vegeta, que sin esperarlo abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, sosteniendo que esa mujer si tenía su debido carácter.

—¡Rayos! Es una mujer muy grosera.

Nadie continuó contestando; luego de que Bulma dieran un coqueto guiño, Yamcha, Krilin, Puar y Oolong comenzaron a reírse sin miedo, como si del que se rieran fuese un amigo más, pero era todo lo contrario. Se reían aprovechándose de que increíblemente Bulma tenía dominado al asesino, pero aun así continuaba siendo un peligro, y Bulma no era capaz de frenar semejante poder en caso de que Vegeta perdiera la paciencia y su poca cordura.

—Esto es horrendo —se lamentaba Vegeta entre gruñidos, observando con pena el extraño y llamativo conjunto que Bulma le había ofrecido.

—¡Ay! Te vez muy bien así —burlaba Bulma, y las risas que se había callado volvieron a escucharse como carcajadas.

—Si valoran su vida no se rían —alardeó a todo pulmón— ¡Silencio!

Nuevamente, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el grupo infantil dejó de reírse, observando a Vegeta y Bulma conversar con tranquilidad. Y otra vez, podían darse cuenta de que el miedo de la mujer hacia el pelinegro era nulo.

—¿Y por qué no te quedas hasta que regrese Goku? —con una mueca de indiferencia y cólera, Vegeta giró la mirada rechazando la oportunidad—. Aunque seas muy fuerte no tienes nada de dinero, ¿verdad? Y si te quedas aquí serás el primero en saber sobre su regreso.

Esa oferta, esa si era una buena oferta. En cuanto se tratase de Goku, Vegeta no dudaría ni un segundo en aceptar hospedarse en aquella casa; después de todo, la terrícola tenía razón: él no tenía recursos ni nada con que mantenerse, aunque existían métodos que para ese entonces él prefería ahorrárselos dada la ocasión.

* * *

 ** _(…)_**

* * *

Como si hubiese sido un sueño, todos comían juntos en la misma mesa, sin discusiones ni tensión. Disfrutaban de una deliciosa parrillada cuando de repente Vegeta golpeó la mesa más que enojado. Los demás se levantaron de sus sillas al mismo tiempo que se estremecían al sentir una energía desconocida y descomunal, que asemejaba ser maligna, agregando que la misma se acercaba rápidamente a la tierra. Todos sospechaban que podía ser Freezer y la sospecha se confirmó cuando el saiyajin maldecía al dueño de ese increíble poder. Y aunque fuese advertidos de la amenaza que se aproximaba, la única que se mantenía en completa calma, simulando que nada ocurría, era Bulma, que con amabilidad ofreció la salsa de tomate al saiyajin que seguía igual de sorprendido tanto por el comportamiento de Bulma, como del regreso de Freezer.

Partieron en dirección al punto de aterrizaje de la imponente nave, donde se suponía que llegaba Freezer con sus tropas, y seguramente acabar con la tierra en modo de venganza por todo lo que le habían hecho en el planeta verde. Y para colmo, Freezer no era el único que llegaba a la tierra con un poder descomunal; también llegaba King Cold, padre del emperador del universo. Quizás este último acompañaba a su hijo por la única razón de ver, con sus propios ojos, al súper saiyajin.

Todos temblaban en cuanto la nave aterrizó. El grupo se acercó en cautela hasta el punto de aterrizaje, se escondieron detrás de las inmensas montañas y allí permanecieron, presos del pánico, listos para esperar una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pues ellos sabían que si Freezer los encontraba los reconocería al instante, y por ende los torturaría al haber sido participe en la misión por buscar las esferas del dragón, como simples estorbos que solo interferían en los planes del Lord.

Freezer había pisado tierra, mostró su imagen fuera de la nave, con una apariencia bastante diferente a la inicial, la que todos conocían. Se notaba cuánto daño había hecho el súper saiyajin; el cuerpo reconstruido de aquella lagartija presentaba increíbles remodelaciones físicas nuevas, robóticas, que de alguna forma, le daban la gran libertad de moverse, y para más desgracia lo mantenía con vida.

¿Qué era lo que iba a pasar después de la llegada de ese bastardo? ¿Acaso era el fin de la humanidad? ¿El fin de los saiyajin?

Las esperanzas ya no existían, y el espíritu de pelea se había perdido en todos los guerreros presentes. Freezer se convertiría en el nuevo legado…

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Nota_**

Están en su derecho, así nada más, están en su bendito derecho de matarme cuando quieran... ¡Dios! Hace "años" que no publico, o bueno, actualizo O-O Ni yo misma me puedo creer cuanto tiempo pasó desde el último capítulo, pero tranquilos que ya volví... Y bueno, mi justificación es que la escuela se está volviendo un infierno, un infierno que jamás viví, dejándome a penas escribir un párrafo cada muerte de obispo :'v

Al fin. ¡AL FIN! pude actualizar y la verdad que me sentí realmente mal, pero se los voy a compensar. Y disculpen si no es un capítulo largo de 14 mil palabras como me gustaría que fuese, pero mi tiempo es limitado, y bueno, esto es lo mejor que pude hacer. Espero que no lo hayan abandonado, porque realmente pongo mucho amor en mis capítulos.

Agradezco de corazón también a esa gente que lo leyó, a los nuevos y a los viejos :'3 la verdad que no sé que haría sin ustedes. Después de mi "desaparición" no esperé ninguna otra review, pero seguían llegando y eso era lo que me alentaba, y aún me sigue alentando; porque a pesar de que sea un review viejo o nuevo, los leo una y otra vez, recordandome los hermosos lectores/as que son :'D

¡Los quiero muchísimo y aprecio la paciencia que tienen!

¡Hasta pronto! :'3


	9. Capítulo 9

**_Amnesia_**

* * *

 ** _IX_**

* * *

Una nave apareció en los cielos, nacida de un resplandor que desapareció en segundos, dejando descender a la dichosa máquina del tiempo. En cuanto tocó tierra, dos guerreros, completamente maravillados por el extraño viaje, emergieron de la nave para pisar el pasado tan nostálgico, al menos para el príncipe de los saiyajin.

Ambos se escondieron detrás de las montañas, para que nadie sospechara sobre su llegada.

Trunks observaba el escenario de lejos, mientras que Vegeta se preparaba, cubriendo su cabeza con la capucha de su largo saco azul, un azul bastante oscuro y frío, sombrío como la vida que les tocó vivir en su tiempo; se cubrió las manos con guantes, incluso ese brazo robótico que a cualquiera espantaría a primera vista. Bien preparado, el príncipe dio una señal con su mano para indicarle a su hijo que ya era momento de ponerse en acción. Así la máquina del tiempo fue encapsulada; Trunks preparó su espada y Vegeta se mantuvo en constante guarda, precavido y astuto. Esta vez le dejaría el trabajo a Trunks: la simple tarea de aniquilar a Freezer y a su padre.

Todos los guerreros Z temblaban ocultos entre las rocas, expectantes de las acciones de Freezer y sus hombres. ¿Quién iba a salvarlos ahora? El príncipe Vegeta, ese gruñón de camisa rosa, no iba a poder contra dos tiranos, uno más poderoso; no iba acabar con ellos, no cuando el súper saiyajin —Kakarotto— no pudo terminar su misión en Namek.

«Estamos perdidos. No saldremos vivos de esta» pensaban algunos, presos del pánico, sin otro deseo más que escapar, sabiendo terriblemente que serían asesinados a fin de cuentas, y quizás de la forma más dolorosa posible. Pero de repente, cuando ya casi toda esperanza estaba a punto de desplomarse, se pudo ver una silueta aparecía de la nada, como por arte de magia, acompañada de otra silueta de, aparentemente, un encapuchado misterioso; ambos sujetos guardaban una inmensa calma, a pesar de tener un ki bastante bajo.

—¿Quiénes son esos sujetos? —indagó Bulma, achicando sus ojos para poder ver desde semejante distancia.

—No lo sé, pero con ese ki no podrán hacer nada. —agregó Piccolo, que observaba atento a los recién aparecidos, así como todo el grupo los miraba.

El encapuchado descendió hasta quedar sentado en una de las tantas rocas de alrededor. El joven de cabello lila se acercó hasta el emperador del universo, justo cuando este había ordenado a sus hombres que atacaran a la tierra; cuando los hombres prendieron vuelo para ser lo ordenado, una oleada de afilados espadazos los rebanó a cada uno, dejando caer sus cuerpos en una pila de simples cadáveres mutilados, aterrorizando a los pocos hombres que continuaban con vida e intrigando a Freezer, que junto a su padre miraba al causante de tanta muerte.

El guerrero descendió quedando frente a frente con el Lord y su progenitor. Podía notarse la terrible diferencia de poderes que existía entre ambos. Parecía que matar a simples hombres había sido fácil, pero con el ki de guerrero desconocido, no cabía duda que el que tenía la batalla ganada era esa lagartija reconstruida.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, terrícola? —dijo Freezer, con una sonrisa entre burlona y natural.

—He venido a matarlos a todos ustedes —respondió el muchacho, con firmeza y seguridad, más esa intimidante mirada seria que daba más significado a sus palabras.

—¿Qué vienes a matarnos? —burló, fingiendo estar sorprendido—. ¿Oíste eso papá?

Ambos rieron roncamente en unísono, confiados y completamente extrañados porque un "gusano" se atreviera a retarlos de esa manera.

—Eso lo dijiste porque no nos conoces.

—Si los conozco —corrigió de inmediato—. Tú eres Freezer, ¿no es verdad?

Esta vez, la sorpresa de Freezer se intensificó haciéndola más notable.

—No tienes por qué sorprenderte. Sé todo sobre ti.

—Me siento muy alagado , al saber que la gente de este insignificante planeta sabe algo sobre mí. Aunque parece ser que nadie sabe que yo soy el guerrero más fuerte de todo el universo, y mi deseo es conquistarlo. —presumió con elegancia y vulgaridad pero, pasando por alto las palabras de Freezer, el misterioso joven respondió algo completamente diferente a lo que Freezer imaginaba.

—Hasta se exactamente el lugar donde vas a morir.

—Pero qué disparates dices —fue su única respuesta después de enfurecerse terriblemente ante aquellas palabras, que para Freezer, parecían ser una simple mentira—. ¡Elimínalo!

—Sí, señor —uno de sus hombres, de tez verde, aceptó la orden del Lord sin vueltas.

—Y ustedes encárguense de los demás terrícolas.

Parecía estar todo definido. Los hombres de Freezer se "encargarían" de todo lo ordenado. El encapuchado, al que solo podía vérsele los labios, torció una sonrisa ingenua, recordando cómo era Freezer en tiempos más lejanos.

—No has cambiado en nada, Freezer —susurró para sí mismo, acomodándose en la misma roca que estaba sentado, listo para disfrutar del espectáculo que estaba a punto de iniciarse, sin mostrar ni el más mínimo grado de temor. Al parecer, el viaje, si iba a ser bastante reparador y satisfactorio.

Los soldados se dispersaron, rodeando al joven en un semicírculo.

—Escúchenme. Les advierto que mejor no se atrevan, porque todos ustedes también morirán aquí.

Los soldados no se creían aquellas palabras, por lo que amenazaban y gritaban al joven, sin tomar aquella advertencia como algo real, más bien, parecía que lo que el guerrero dijera, era un completo chiste. De hecho, uno de ellos, el que debía aniquilarlo, midió su poder de pelea con su rastreado, informando a los demás que el poder de pelea del desconocido era mínimo; con un nivel de cinco nadie iba a espantarse. El mismo soldado se rió en su cara, apuntó su arma y disparó esperanzado en que terminaría muerto; sin embargo, para su mala suerte, el guerrero desvió el disparo y lo hizo estrellarse contra una de las montañas del desértico terreno. Así más disparos fueron lanzados, y continuaban obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Esta vez era de temer; el hombre de Freezer se estremecía con temor, y para colmo, el guerrero había movido su cabello a un lado innecesariamente, con galantería y superioridad. Sin aviso previo, el desconocido se abalanzó hacia adelante para contra atacar y terminar con la vida de su agresor. Al percatarse de esto, Freezer dio media vuelta y observó sobre su hombro, maravillado, tal vez ilusionado con los poderes de su nuevo enemigo. Luego de eso, los demás hombres intentaron atacarlo, pero nuevamente fue en vano, pues todos terminaron probando del filo de esa maravillosa espada, que con el inmenso poder que inesperadamente surgió del terrícola, hacían una magnifica combinación. Gracias a ello, Freezer fue tan gentil de subvencionar un pequeño alago, respetado pero menospreciado por el guerrero que seguía igual de despreocupado.

Por otra parte, el grupo que se ocultaba tras las montañas, quedó terriblemente impactado al percibir tal energía descomunal, tal vez más grande que la de Freezer, o quizás al mismo nivel, que en un segundo había acabado con todo un grupo inmenso de soldados. Vegeta sacaba sus conclusiones individualmente y en sus pensamientos; se había dado cuenta de que ese ki en realdad pertenecía a la de un saiyajin. ¿Pero cómo? No era Kakarotto, ni mucho menos. Dudas y dudas emergían, pero no se quedarían con la intriga; habían perdido de vista a los extraños que se habían aparecido, y querían saber qué era lo que pasaría con ellos, o con Freezer. Tenían que averiguarlo de una forma u otra.

Con respecto al joven, continuó siendo alagado por King Cold, quien admiraba esos magníficos poderes. Pero su admiración desapareció un momento cuando el muchacho anunció que tanto padre como hijo serían asesinados.

—Goku no es el único súper saiyajin de este lugar. Aquí tienes a otro frente a tus ojos —confesó, dejando a Freezer en un shock temporal.

—¡Pero que buen chiste! —Reía y reía más fuerte—. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan gracioso como tú.

El viento se hizo un poco más fuerte, y fragmentos de las montañas que anteriormente habían sido azotadas con disparos se elevaron en el aire, anunciando un incremento de poder, que crecía y crecía a cada segundo, anulando las carcajadas de Freezer y su padre. Se detuvieron a ser testigos de la transformación del apodado _niño_ , que cambió el color de su cabello en un parpadeo de ojos, a un color bastante familiar para el emperador. Ese dorado intenso, brilloso y celestial. Hacía temblar la tierra en un pequeño sismo. Y los ocultos tras las montañas estaban convencidos de que el dueño de esos poderes era nada más y nada menos que Goku, el único que había alcanzado tal poder de saiyajin; no obstante, el único que no estaba de acuerdo con el resto era Vegeta, que se enfurecía de tan solo pensar que alguien más, además de Kakarotto, tenía el poder de la leyenda de su raza. En cuanto al encapuchado, continuaba en su misma postura, relajado desde su lugar, continuando con su constante observación.

Freezer continuaba encarcelado en su miedo, en la sorpresa y los recuerdos, recuerdos de Namek, donde desgraciadamente conoció a su peor pesadilla, a su némesis, al que lo atormentaría por el resto de su vida. Y todo aquello que caracterizaba a Goku, se manifestó en el joven, que a fin de cuentas no mentía.

Había sido terriblemente subestimado.

—¿A qué le temes, Freezer? —indagó el súper saiyajin, y sin pensarlo, Freezer lanzó una pequeña pero poderosa esfera en contra de él.

¿Para qué describir el resto? Freezer terminó partido a la mitad; un nuevo voluntario que había sido víctima de un releje. Ahí iba otra vez, mal herido, y aun peor, asesinado. Los prófugos en las montañas habían sido testigos de la terrible ejecución; sin duda estaban completamente sorprendidos. Tan solo quedaba eliminar al otro monstruo.

Parecía imposible de creer; el forastero enfrentaría al padre del que acababa de asesinar. Era increíble el descaro de King, pero a pesar de que este le ofreció ser su padre, el extranjero se negó. Para colmo, acabada la charla, y después de que el muchacho le entregase su espada, el otro misterioso, el que se había estado relajando, manteniendo si vista en el escenario, tronó sus dedos, su cuello y levantó vuelo hasta interponerse entre los dos rivales. Cold reiteradamente se llevó una sorpresa. ¿Realmente había más guerreros? De eso no estaba seguro, pero su verdadera duda era saber si él también era un súper saiyajin.

—¿Qué sea tu hijo? ¿Qué clase de oferta es esa? —Reía el encubierto, masajeando sus hombros e imponiéndose frente al que se dirigía con sus preguntas—. Yo me encargaré de eliminarte.

Dicho eso, Cold no hizo más que comenzar a reír, mientras el súper saiyajin volvía a la normalidad con su cabello lila. Aun así las risas del rival no cesaban, hasta el momento en que otro incremento de poder surgió erizándole la piel.

—¿De qué te estás riendo? —pronunció con firmeza, y sin esperar respuesta alguna, dejó escapar de su mano una esfera de ki que parecía inofensiva pero, cuando impactó con su objetivo, perforó el abdomen de King, haciéndolo desprender un fuerte grito de dolor.

Detrás del acto, el adolescente recuperó su espada, la empuñó y sin hacer el más mínimo caso a las suplicas de su víctima, decidió cortarlo y convertirlo en polvo de un solo golpe. Para entonces, el grupo que finalmente había llegado después de escalar gran cantidad de acantilados, otra vez había presenciado un magnífico trabajo; pera más sorpresa, uno de los guerreros misteriosos ni había precisado transformarse para eliminar al más poderosos del dúo que ya había sido asesinado.

Todos los demás quedaron varados en un mismo lugar, observando a los que los habían salvado. El muchacho sonrió, mientras que el "disfrazado" con su capucha se mantenía en silencio, sin hacer ningún gesto, ni pronunciar una sola palabra, pegando su mirada oculta en todos los presentes. Por otra parte, el joven sacó del bolcillo de su chaqueta una pequeña caja equipada con una pequeña cantidad de capsulas, de las cuales seleccionó una y des encapsuló su contenido.

La desconfianza de todos estaba; en cuanto el humo naranja de la capsula se dispersó y el dueño de esta se acercó al artefacto para abrirlo, se dieron cuenta que era un simple refrigerador que guardaba sodas, ofrecidas por parte del guerrero.

—Tenemos tiempo antes de que llegue Goku. ¡Miren! —Tomó una lata—. Hay suficientes bebidas. Si gustan pueden tomarlas, con toda confianza.

La primera en acercarse fue Bulma; si, esa mujer tan confianzuda, despreocupada y atrevida iba a tomar una bebida de la nevera de un completo desconocido; eso no le importaba, cuando se trataba de sed en medio del desierto, al diablo con la desconfianza. De la misma forma pensaba Gohan, que corrió al lado de la muchacha para agarrar uno de los refrescos.

Y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, la mirada del que vestían con ese saco azul se dirigió inmediatamente a los dos, pero aún más a la fémina. No había número, ni palabras para describir la cantidad de sentimientos que regresaron. Por un momento pudo sentir como su corazón volvía a latir; como los ojos azules, esos hermosos ojos finos de mujer lo atrapaban profundamente, en ese hechizo que creyó no volver a sentir jamás, pero hay estaba, pegando sus ojos negros a los de ella, deseando con ansias abrazarla, besarla, decirle entre susurros, lo mucho que la había extrañado; no debía dejarse llevar, no podía descontrolarse ni dejarse manipular por sus sentimientos por más difícil que fuera, sino metería la pata terriblemente y todo debía salir a la perfección; más tarde tendría tiempo para revelar su verdadera identidad a ella. Y sin más, cuando recuperó sus sentidos, soltó un minúsculo gruñido al no poder realizar lo que tanto deseaba, para luego darse media vuelta y alejarse del grupo, sentándose en el suelo, de espaldas a una roca que sería su respaldo.

Después de eso, Trunks contiguamente pudo darse cuenta de quién era su madre. Vaya, que bella mujer; su padre no había sido tonto, ni mucho menos había desaprovechado a una mujer tan magnifica como aparentaba ser Bulma. Al fin podía descubrir a quien había sacado esos ojos claros y ese espíritu valiente. En cuando a Vegeta, técnicamente su padre que tanto conocía, mantenía el ceño fruncido, con una vestimenta bastante colorida para lo que imaginaba, con ambas manos en los bolcillos del pantalón, y un temperamento que, sin haberlo vivido, denotaba orgullo, frialdad y maldad pura.

¿Con que ese era su padre? Lo veía más pequeño, más odioso y terco.

Al pasar las horas que el muchacho había predicho a todos, tres para ser exactos, luego de haber disfrutado de los refrigerios y permanecer hundidos en un silencio incomodo, donde nadie podía ver a nadie por inquietud, fue cuando el predicador se levantó del montículo donde descansaba y anunció algo técnicamente imposible. Observó su reloj y dado que el tiempo había pasado pronunció: —Ya pasaron las tres horas. Goku llegará en cualquier momento. —al mismo tiempo, todos elevaron la vista al cielo, divisando algo diminuto que se acercaba a gran velocidad, y dicha minoría era una nave esférica que abordaba al dueño de un ki familiar. ¡Goku había regresado! ¡Todos corrían a su encuentro!

—¿Q-… Qué hacen en este lugar tan desolado? —se preguntaba el recién llegado, impactado por la presencia de todos sus amigos en un lugar que ciertamente era casi imposible de encontrarlos.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Allí estaba el dúo misterioso, parados juntos uno al lado del otro, con pequeñas sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros irreconocibles.

Al salir del cráter, Goku interrogó a sus amigos, que le confesaron quienes habían acabado con Freezer y su padre, y que luego les revelaron su llegada. El saiyajin no podía creerlo; miraba detenidamente los sujetos, pero no tenía idea de quienes eran.

El joven le pidió a Goku una charla en privado, a la cual el invitado aceptó, alejándose del grupo acompañado de ambos extraños. Una vez a solas, el mismo sujeto le pidió un favor: —¿Sería tan amable de transformarse en un súper saiyajin? —el pedido dejó a Goku sin palabras.

—Se lo pido por favor.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio ordenando ideas, hasta que finalmente Goku aceptó con un gesto de confianza. Los otros dos esperaban a que lo hiciera, y el resto del grupo que analizaban todo desde lo lejos se exasperaban en la intriga; todos menos Piccolo, el único que poseía una increíble audición, pudiendo escuchar cada palabra, agregando su aguda vista de águila.

Dos súper saiyajin aparecieron ante los ojos de todos. Goku estaba tan impresionado como los demás lo estaban; nunca nadie se había imaginado que pudiese haber alguien más con semejante poder, pero así era. Y Vegeta apretaba sus puños, mientras la sangre le hervía como la lava de un volcán; Mirai Vegeta sabía cómo se sentía su versión más joven: invadido de ira, odio y desesperación, más la desesperación que le daba darse cuenta de que habían dos súper saiyajin antes que él. Y verse al mismo en esa postura le daba gracia, no por lo ingenuo y estúpido de la ironía, sino por los recuerdos que le volvían como un huracán interminable.

Volviendo a los guerreros de cabello dorado, estos iniciaron una amistosa pelea, donde meramente el más joven intentó atinar a Goku con su espada, sin esperar que este la detuviera como lo había hecho varias veces, con un solo dedo. La prueba estaba hecha; Goku era el poseedor de un prodigioso poder.

—Excepcional. Tal y como me lo habían contado. ¡No! Quizá sea más que eso —ladeó su cuerpo a un lado para que la espada encajara en la funda que llevaba en la espalda—. Esta gran espada fue capaz de cortar a Freezer en dos.

—No creo que hayas peleado con todas tus fuerzas.

—Veo con satisfacción que puedo confiar en usted. Le contaré todo.

Próximo a rebelar la verdad, los demás estaban petrificados luego de presenciar algo tan genial como ese sencillo enfrentamiento que, a los ojos de ellos, no era para nada sencillo.

—Mire, lo que le voy a contar quiero que lo mantenga como un secreto, por favor.

—No te preocupes, puedes hablar con toda confianza porque es muy difícil que me hagan hablar.

—Quizá para todos ustedes que viven en esta época les resulte algo increíble, pero he viajado junto con mi compañero en una máquina del tiempo que se construyó veinte años en el futuro.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Vienes del futuro, de veinte años después? —vociferó pasmado por la información tan delicada que había acabado de oír.

—Si —afirmó y continuó—. Bueno, mi nombre es Trunks, y usted se preguntará por qué tengo sangre de guerrero saiyajin. La razón es muy sencilla y es porque Vegeta es mi padre.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡De Vegeta!? —Volvió a decir, con la misma impresión—. ¡N-… No, no puedo creerlo! ¿¡De verdad eres el hijo de Vegeta!? —el joven asintió y el misterioso que persistía detrás de Trunks gruñó por lo absurdo que lucía Goku con esa cara que, desde siempre, detestó—. Se parecen. ¡A-… Ahora que lo dices se parecen mucho!

Goku se volteó para ver a Vegeta, el gruñón que permanecía parado con su mejor cara para comparar a Trunks.

—Con que va a ser padre…

—Yo naceré dentro de dos años aproximadamente.

—¡Ja, ja! Sí que me sorprendiste.

—Pero no viajamos en esa máquina del tiempo para contarles esto. Goku, quiero que usted sepa algo de suma importancia, por favor, escúcheme —a esto, Goku volvió su mirada a Trunks y escuchó con atención—. En esta época, dentro de tres años, el día doce de mayo a las diez de la mañana, en una pequeña isla que está a nueve kilómetros de la capital del sur, dos individuos poderosos aparecerán. Serán unos terribles monstruos que nadie dominará y todos creerán que no son de este planeta.

—¿De quién se trata? ¿Son extraterrestres?

—No. Son androides súper dotados, hechos en este mundo, conocidos como humanos cibernéticos, y su creador en uno de los científicos locos de la famosa patrulla roja: el doctor Maki.

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿La patrulla roja?

Recuerdos amargos regresaron de aquel bastardo. Era terrible la idea de saber que ese gusano aún continuaba con vida, haciendo de las suyas en la tierra.

—¿Por qué sigue con vida? ¿Aun continua con la idea de conquista al mundo?

—No sé cuál es su objetivo, pero lo más seguro es que el doctor Maki quiera cumplir esa ambición. Sin embargo, los androides asesinos que él construyó con esmero durante varios años… ellos fueron los que mataron a su propio creador, el temible doctor Maki. Lo que quiero decir es que esos androides, que disfrutan la vida asesinando gente y destruyendo lugares enteros, aún siguen con vida.

—Si quien fue capaz de derrotar a Freezer y a sus hombres está diciendo que los próximos enemigos son unos monstruos, quiere decir que se trata de algo realmente muy grave.

—Sí, yo traté de pelear con ellos, pero eran dos oponentes invencibles. Aun con uno me tuve que ver en la penosa necesidad de huir para salvar mi propia vida.

—¡Espera un momento! ¿Me dijiste que peleaste tu solo? ¿Qué no había nadie que te ayudara?

—No, señor —agachó la mirada.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Lamento decirle que soy el único guerrero que quedó después de veinte años. ¡Tal y como lo oye! ¡Soy el único guerrero que quedó después de veinte años! En la pelea que será dentro de tres años, mi madre, Krilin, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz, Piccolo, todos mueren asesinados. Gohan, quien apenas sobrevivió a esa batalla, me enseñó a pelear. A decir verdad, él fue mi maestro, pero desafortunadamente murió después de unos años. Usted debe saber mejor que nadie que, si Piccolo muere las esferas del dragón desaparecerán, y es por esa razón que no pudimos revivir a ninguno de ellos. A medida que transcurrió el tiempo, los androides fueron asesinando a las personas como si fuera una diversión, y por su culpa convirtieron el futuro de este mundo en un infierno —recordarlo hizo que Trunks se enfureciera; recordar a su maestro, a su padre y sus sacrificios, todo le recordaba su amarga vida llena de desgracia—. ¡No! Son terriblemente fuertes.

—¡Oye, espera un momento! ¿Y yo qué? ¿Qué pasó conmigo? ¡Cuéntamelo! ¿Esos tipos también me mataron? ¿O qué?

Ante tanta conmoción, tantas preguntas e incesantes alaridos, el encapuchado que estaba detrás de su hijo no pudo aguantar más y decidió ser el mensajero.

—¡No exasperes! —dijo—. ¡Tú no pelearas! Padecerás de una enfermedad y morirás a causa de ello —agregó lo último con calma en su voz.

—¿¡Qué!?

—¡Maldición! —Gruñó y mantuvo la calma—. Tu enfermedad atacará a tu corazón. Por más guerrero súper saiyajin que hayas sido es lo único que no podrás superar.

—¡Que mala suerte! Las semillas del ermitaño no curan las enfermedades —volvió a alardear con desgano y enojo—. ¡Demonios! Me voy a morir, ¡que humillación! Y yo que quería pelear contra esos sujetos, ¡no es justo! ¡NO ES JUSTO!

—¿Es demasiada humillación para usted si no pelea, Goku? —Interrumpió Trunks—. ¿No tiene miedo, señor?

—Sí, tengo miedo, pero son unos tipos muy fuertes, ¿o no? ¡Y yo que tenía deseos de conocerlos y de poder pelear contra ellos!

—Indudablemente, señor. Usted es un poderoso guerrero saiyajin. Todo lo que me ha contado mi padre y Gohan sobre usted era cierto —dijo con una sonrisa—. ¡Usted es digno de confianza! Qué bueno que lo conocí.

Luego de ello, Trunks sacó de su bolcillo un pequeño objeto, muy similar a una capsula, pero en lugar de eso era un frasco, que contenía dentro pequeñas pastillas. Lentamente se aproximó a Goku y le entregó la medicina que sería capaz de futuramente salvarlo de tal enfermedad.

—Si se siente enfermo, procure tomar esto.

—¿Qué es eso? —indagó tomando lo que Trunks le ofrecía.

—Es su medicina. En esta época es imposible curar una enfermedad como la suya, pero después de veinte años se encontró la cura. Con esa medicina usted tendrá una larga vida.

—¡¿Lo dices en serio?! ¡Qué bien! ¡Fantástico! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Ya me estabas preocupando, Trunks.

—Mire, señor. Lo que estamos haciendo no es correcto porque hemos cambiado completamente la historia, pero es preferible que vivir en ese infierno. Confiamos plenamente en que usted podrá hacer algo para salvar este planeta. Según lo que me contó mi padre, todos los guerreros, e incluso mi madre tenían las mismas esperanzas, y es por eso que en cuanto los planos de la máquina del tiempo que diseñó mi madre fueron encontrados, mi padre hizo lo posible por construirla.

—¡A ver, espera un segundo! No me dijiste quién era tu mamá, ¿acaso ella me conoce?

—Sí, y mucho.

—¿E-… Ella diseñó la máquina del tiempo? —decía Goku sumergiéndose lentamente en un shock que se incrementaba medida la intriga crecía—. N-No me digas que… que tu mamá es… es…

—Así es. Ahí está.

Detrás de esto, Goku soltó un grito descontrolado, perdiendo el equilibrio luego de saltar de la sorpresa. Contiguo a ello volvió a gritar el nombre de su amiga que solamente Piccolo fue capaz de escuchar. Por otra parte, Vegeta, que se mantenía encapuchado detrás de su hijo, se cruzó de brazos y soltó un gruñido al notar lo patético del guerrero; pero cuanta nostalgia recordar a ese tonto.

—Yo pensé que Bulma se iba a casar con Yamcha, pero al final se quedará con el gruñón de Vegeta…

—¡Eso no importa ahora, Kakarotto! —Vociferó el príncipe de misteriosa identidad—. Más te vale que esto lo mantengas en completo secreto, porque si mi hijo no está en este tiempo para cuando regrese, te juro que me las vas a pagar. ¿Quedó claro?

—¡Sí! —Respondió Goku animado, contento de al fin descifrar quién era realmente el que se escondía detrás de ese saco azul—. Aún en el futuro eres un gruñón, Vegeta. ¡Nunca cambias! —rio, rascándose la nuca.

—Tonterías…—agregó el príncipe y continuó metido en su silencio.

—Supongo que debes de ser más poderoso que el Vegeta de esta época, ¿no es así? —Sonrió frunciendo el ceño—. Espero algún día enfrentarme contigo. Quisiera probar tu poder.

—¡Hmp! Tú tampoco cambias, Kakarotto

Acabada la charla, y cuando los tres eran conscientes de que cada uno debía tomar su camino, se despidieron sin más. Goku volvió con su irónico grupo y los mirai se perdieron entre las rocosas montañas, para allí des encapsular la máquina del tiempo y volver a su época.

—Vaya, creo que ha sido una charla demasiado larga —recalcó Vegeta—. No veía el momento de volver. ¿Era necesaria tanta información?

—Creo que sí, aunque en ningún momento interferiste para decirme lo contrario, papá.

—Claro que no, confío en que ese tonto de Kakarotto no dirá nada —agregó con una sonrisa. Y la máquina lentamente prendió vuelo con ambos guerreros dentro.

Allí iban otra vez, partiendo de un pasado temporalmente maravilloso, para regresar al futuro que continuarían viviendo. Debían aprovechar las vistas; el cielo celeste; los guerreros que los saludaban moviendo la mano de un lado a otro; y Vegeta, que sin poder evitarlo, pegó sus ojos negros nuevamente a los de Bulma. Gran dicha tenía de volver a verla, tan hermosa y perfecta. Viéndola detenidamente, él no tenía ganas de irse, pero inmediatamente el paisaje desapareció, iniciando el viaje en el tiempo que amargamente los devolvería a donde pertenecían.

El cielo negro; la ciudad completamente destruida, con edificios y hogares invitados; la corporación capsula, como siempre, apenas se mantenía en lo que quedaba de ella; los campos sin vegetación, ningún rastro de vida; nuevamente en el infierno.

Al descender en el patio de la mansión, el dúo guardó la máquina del tiempo y sin decir nada tomaron distintos caminos para hacer lo que les placiera, aprovechando el corto tiempo —de dos días aproximadamente—, hasta que el combustible de la máquina fuera reiteradamente fabricado. Trunks decidió entrenar en los campos, no muy lejos de la corporación, mientras que Vegeta se perdió dentro de las ruinas de su antiguo hogar, donde actualmente mantenía vivo lo último que le quedaba: un inmenso jardín, el mismo que cuidaban Bulma y su madre dentro de un gigantesco domo de cristal. Se perdió entre los arbustos hasta encontrar el lugar ideal donde recostarse, bajo la pequeña luz solar artificial que él mismo había construido; esa luz le entregaba la misma escasa calidez del sol, sol que otra vez había desaparecido. Los días bellos eran pocos; tanto padre e hijo dudaban que tal maravilla volviera aparecer…

* * *

 _Aunque fuese un pequeño rayo del cielo._

* * *

Colocó sus brazos detrás de su nuca, recostado bajo el pequeño árbol de sakura, disfrutando del pequeño calor y de la suave brisa que ingresaba por las quebraduras del vidrio que tan duro y fuerte se mantenía, resguardando la belleza natural que la tierra aún conservaba. Cerró sus ojos y relajó sus músculos, soltando un satisfactorio suspiro detrás de los recuerdos que emergieron de la profundidad de su conciencia: recordó cada ocasión que había sido participe de cenas familiares, y lo más fascinante era que no le disgustaba en lo más mínimo.

Haber vuelto a encontrarse con Bulma —aunque no fuese de su misma época—, le había refrescado tanto la memoria. Le provocó sonreír, luego mostrar sus dientes, y finalmente soltar una risita confusa, construida por el pasado y el presente. ¡Cuántos cambios!

—Volveré a verte, mujer…—susurró dejándose llevar por su cansancio, que lo arrastraba sigilosamente a su sueño profundo—. Volveré… a verte.

Y los pétalos del sakura cayeron a su alrededor, entregándole el sencillo regalo de la paz y la nostalgia.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Nota_**

¡Buenas noches, mis amores!

Quiero decirles que sus review me inspiraron tanto que no me pude resistir. Tuve que actualizar para ustedes porque se lo merecen. Y bueno, en este capítulo tuve que utilizar algunos diálogos originales de la serie, tales como los tiene este capítulo. También quiero decir que esta es la ultima vez que utilizaré diálogos de la serie, pues en los siguientes capítulos, pienso usar una conversación entre personajes, que sea de mi originalidad.

Mientras tanto, espero que tengan una linda noche. Y dentro de poco actualizaré, no diré cuándo pero lo haré.

¡Hasta pronto! :3


	10. Capítulo 10

**_Pétalos de vida_**

* * *

 ** _X_**

* * *

Al cabo de tres años, tal y como todo estaba predicho, los guerreros Z se habían reunido en la isla que el misterioso muchacho de futuro les había dicho. Una vez todos juntos se saludaron mutuamente, pues claro había pasado mucho tiempo sin verse las caras, metidos en entrenamientos agitadores y beneficiosos. Sin embargo, la gran sorpresa no fue encontrarse, compartir algunas risas y ver cuánto había cambiado cada uno, sino la magnífica Bulma Brief. Ella siempre solía sorprender a sus amigos, mostrando un nuevo look o vehículo, pero por esa vez Bulma había sobrepasado ese límite de sorpresa.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, muchachos? —indagó la mujer, que sin problemas cargaba con un pequeño bebé en sus brazos. El mismo se había convertido en el centro de atención, y tímido el pequeño niño escondió su mirada en el pecho de su madre.

Luego de aclarar la simple pregunta « _¿Quién es el padre del niño?_ » fue cuando el asombro colmó en todos.

—Tu eres el hijo de Vegeta ¿Cierto, Trunks? —interrumpió Goku superando las maravillas de Bulma por mucho más.

Tal parecía que todo era un juego de desconciertos...

« _¿Cómo es que él sabía tal cosa, si no se lo había dicho a nadie para conservar la noticia como una sorpresa?_ »

Quitando del camino la loca idea de imaginarse a ese príncipe gruñón de padre y las incesantes dudas de la nueva madre, todos decidieron prestar atención a la ciudad que se albergaba en la isla. Prendieron vuelo hasta aterrizar en las calles de la ciudadela, donde debían encontrar a los androides, aunque fuese una mínima señal de ellos. Y así es como los encontraron. Yamcha se había convertido en la primera víctima del grupo en experimentar el poder de esas espantosas criaturas, que para colmo era el Dr. Gero, acompañado de unas de sus creaciones.

Al guerrero le habían extraído todas sus energías, y sin contentarse fue perforado en el pecho. La agonía era próxima. No faltaba mucho para que Yamcha terminase asesinado; el dolor no podía compararse con ningún otro, jamás, por lo que parecía que su muerte sería lenta y dolorosa. Para su suerte, los demás habían llegado a auxiliarlo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, llevándose a Yamcha lejos del lugar.

Las cosas pasaban tan rápido que de un momento a otro ya se encontraban volando en dirección a campos desolados. Allí se llevaría a cabo la primera pelea contra el androide Diecinueve, sujeto que no debía subestimar, ni ser subestimado. La semejanza de poderes no era mucha. Parecía ser que Goku podía ganarle, pero como había sido antes mencionado: « _no debía ser subestimado_ ». Así inicio el combate, que aseguraba duros golpes, acompañado y decorado de grandes destellos que desvanecían las nubes.

Era cosa del tiempo para determinar si lo que continuaría sería la derrota, o la deseada victoria.

Por otra parte, la intrépida y aventurera Bulma, sin haberse sentido satisfecha, abordó una nave junto al inseguro y asustado Yashirobe, para volar hasta el campo de batalla. Y aun sabiendo lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser, no le importó llevar consigo a su bebé. Incluso pasaba por alto las constantes amenazas del copiloto, que no dejaba de decir que lanzaría al chiquillo por la ventanilla. No obstante, dejó las amenazas a un lado cuando Bulma contraatacó diciendo que el padre del pequeño era, nada más ni nada menos que el orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajin. Pensar en ese sujeto le calabaza hasta los huesos, le erizaba la piel y le ponía los pelos de punta. Sostener al primogénito del orgulloso guerrero y mantenerlo a salvo era lo conveniente, a terminar carbonizado. Y mantenerlo protegido de su loca madre parecía algo más lógico todavía.

Mientras tanto, en el campo de batalla. Los guerreros estaban en aprietos. Goku estaba siendo terriblemente golpeado por Diecinueve, sin que el saiyajin fuese capaz de acertar ni un solo golpe. En ese momento se habían percatado de que el problema no era el androide robando energía, sino que la letal enfermedad estaba afectando el corazón del saiyajin, junto en ese preciso momento. Y pensar que días, semanas o meses atrás no había tenido ningún problema, cero inconvenientes; Goku había llevado una vida tranquila y sin otra preocupación más que entrenar arduamente para enfrentarse a las nuevas amenazas.

Todo se había vuelto una maldita pesadilla.

¿Qué iban a hacer sin la ayuda de un súper saiyajin? La pelea estaba más que pérdida si ese era el caso. Pero cuando nadie lo esperaba, cuando todos esperaban que Goku fuese asesinado y siguiera el turno de ellos, hizo acto de presencia el ser que menos esperaban que llegara. Pero claro, este estaba próximo a llegar, y había aparecido en el momento más indicado.

Nadie esperaría que él pudiera hacer algo por ayudarlos. No estaban seguros de que Vegeta pudiera darles un mínimo de pelea a esas chatarras, no cuando Goku no había podido.

Y en ese momento fue en el que el juego de las sorpresas había vuelto.

—Yo me transformaré en un súper saiyajin —afirmó Vegeta, con una sonrisa ladina, lleno de orgullo y confianza.

—Eso es imposible. Solo los guerrero saiyajin de corazón puro pueden convertirse en tal guerrero.

Después del argumento del namekiano fue cuando Vegeta puso en marcha su transformación. Y de sus cabellos negros apareció un amarillo tan dorado y brillante, casi celestial y poderoso. Al cabo de unos minutos, la melena del saiyajin era completamente rubia, agregando ese increíble ki desmesurado. Por poco y no parecía que ese era el mismo Vegeta de siempre.

—Mi corazón es puro. Pero de pura maldad —justificó el príncipe, dando pasos decisivos hacia su oponente.

Diecinueve no se quedó atrás. Notando el nuevo incremento de poder no podía desaprovechar; irrefutablemente debía absorber toda esa energía para volverse más poderoso. Para ello capturó las manos de Vegeta, inmovilizándolo temporalmente. Y aun así no era suficiente para frenar el frenesí del guerrero que no iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

En un parpadeo, el temible androide se había convertido en un montón de basura inservible. Vegeta habla salido victorioso en su primera batalla contra los androides. Tan solo quedaba eliminar al creador, que desafortunadamente se había dado a la fuga después de cegar a todos. Se perdió entre las rocosas montañas del desierto e intento ocultarse hasta conseguir aunque fuese una pizca de energía para lograr escapar completamente. Por lo tanto, todos iniciaron una nueva búsqueda, siendo conscientes de lo que era capaz.

Justo en ese momento fue cuando todo se salió de control. Bulma llevaba en su nave junto a Yashirobe y el pequeño Trunks, el Dr. Gero había logrado su cometido absorbiendo las energías de Piccolo, y para finalizar, el joven del futuro y su compañero encapuchados habían llegado "a tiempo", por decirlo de alguna forma.

El adolescente no podía entender quién era realmente ese androide que les daba dificultades a los guerreros; ninguno de los Mirai podía entender que hacía Maki con vida, y cómo era que no podían acabarlo tan fácilmente.

Estaban a punto de atrápalo, pero todos quedaron paralizados en sus pensamientos luego de que el muchacho les dijera que ese androide y el que estaba destruido en el campo de pelea, no eran de los que Trunks les había advertido.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Estos no son los androides, Trunks? —alardeó el guerrero de tez verde, dejando aún más inquieto al príncipe de los saiyajin.

« _¿Trunks? ¡No puede ser! Mi hijo... Mi hijo se llama Trunks_ »

La nave de Bulma llegaba lentamente. Eso era una gran ventaja para el doctor que esperaba cualquier oportunidad para desaparecer. Y sin importarle nada lanzó una pequeña pero poderosa esfera de poder, que con sencillez pudo derribar la nave. Inmediatamente se marchó y la nave se convirtió en una gran bola de humo y llamas ardientes.

Nadie pudo reaccionar a tiempo, pues intentaban encontrar al prófugo. Y nada. El doctor ya se les había escapado.

En cuanto a los tripulantes del vehículo; Trunks y su compañero se encargaron desesperadamente de atraparlos antes de que murieran, producto de la explosión que haría la nave al estrellarse contra las montañas.

Trunks sostenía a su pequeña versión con mucho cuidado en un brazo, mientras en el otro sostenía al copiloto, Yashirobe. En cuando al encapuchado, él se encargó de acunar en sus brazos a la hermosa mujer. Ella no paraba de gritar creyendo que continuaba cayendo. Sin embargo, en cuanto abrió los ojos, abrazo de inmediato a su salvador.

—Gracias ¡Muchas gracias, señor!

—N-... No hay de qué. —Respondió el Mirai, con el corazón acelerado y sus ojos bien abiertos, contemplando a la mujer que en su época le había sido arrebatada.

—¿Dónde está mi bebé?

—Aquí está, sano y salvo —respondió el muchacho entregando el pequeño a su madre, y de inmediato clavó una mirada de odio hacia Vegeta, ese saiyajin que continuaba levitando y buscando con la mirada al androide. Trunks prendió vuelo hacia su padre de esa época y lo encaró con furia—. ¿Por qué no fuiste capaz de salvar a tu hijo y esposa? ¡Pudieron haber muerto!

—A mí no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que les pueda pasar —confesó—. ¡Mejor apártate, insecto!

Cuánta ironía. Pensar que Mirai Vegeta sufrió durante años por la pérdida de su esposa, quizás de sus amigos. Verse a sí mismo como un odioso príncipe orgulloso, le hervía la sangre. Sin embargo, no hizo nada. No pensó en reclamarle, ni en darle la paliza que realmente merecía por ser, él mismo, un asqueroso gusano.

—Muchachos. Ya no estén peleando. Vine hasta aquí para ver a esos androides pero parece que se han escapado.

—¿Estás loca? ¡Este lugar es muy peligroso! —Reclamó el adolescente.

—Ya lo sé. De todas formas si pude ver quién derribó mi nave, y sé quién es.

—¿Y qué con eso? —reclamó reiteradamente el muchacho.

—También sé dónde se encuentra su laboratorio. No está demasiado lejos de aquí, y ustedes pueden volar, así que eso no será un problema.

Vegeta, ese egoísta que había permanecido flotando, escuchó con atención cada palabra pese a su concentración buscando. Descendió de golpe y se acercó a su esposa con una mirada sería y desesperada, preparado para exigir la ubicación del lugar mencionado por la mujer.

—¡Vegeta! No te acerques así ¡Si tienes esa cada de pocos amigos, Trunks comenzará a llorar!

Todos se reían espaldas del saiyajin, notando que este indudablemente había obedecido pese a la gran necesidad de saber lo que necesitaba.

—Ahora que lo dices... —agregó el aún misterioso acompañante—. Yo sé dónde se encuentra ese lugar. De allí fue de donde saqué esto.

Luego de hablar, se sumergió en un silencio suspensivo junto con los demás, que curiosos observaban los siguientes movimientos: con su mano izquierda sacó el guante que cubría a la otra, revelando una mano de acero, esquelética, y escalofriante. Todos se llevaron un espanto, quizás algo de asombro, creyendo que aquello era sacado de una película de terror.

—Entonces... Tú también eres un androide —protestó Vegeta, conservando su transformación dorada, previniendo cualquier ataque sorpresa del desconocido.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo sonriendo—. Esperaba que dijeras eso, Vegeta. Sin embargo, estás muy equivocado, puesto que las extremidades del cuerpo pueden ser reemplazadas por mecanismos, tal y como hizo el Dr. Gero con los dos demonios que aún no han aparecido. Los androides de los que les advertimos no son simples robots completamente metálicos. Ellos eran personas normales que fueron renovadas para poseer un increíble poder, además de ser unos malditos gusanos destructores, programados para cumplir un solo objetivo... Aniquilar a Kakarotto.

—Kakarotto... —susurró el príncipe, y sonrió haciendo una pequeña pausa, acompañadas de mínimos gimoteos—. ¿Por qué no nos enseñas quién eres realmente? Ya llevas demasiado tiempo oculto bajo esas prendas.

Todos aguardaron en silencio, esperando que lo que tuviera que pasar, pasase.

Sin decir nada, el encapuchado puso una mano sobre su capucha y, acto seguido, hizo un lento movimiento que reveló su rostro, dejando a algunos cuantos boquiabiertos.

—¿¡Qué!? —dijeron en un grito al unísono, y Bulma, que lo tomó un tanto "normal", miró a los dos príncipes detalladamente, buscando alguna diferencia. Lo único que encontraba era el semejante parecido que tenían, a pesar de tener algunos detalles que los diferenciaba en lo más mínimo: ese brazo espantoso, la altura que el Mirai ganaba por centímetros, y las miradas contradictorias, que parecían contar distinta historias. Pero los azabaches de ambos príncipes seguían siendo iguales de intensos y profundos.

—Que fastidio. Creer que tuviste que recurrir a un método tan mediocre para recuperar una parte de tu cuerpo, me hace sentir deshonor.

—Espera —interrumpió la científica, acercándose de manera incómoda a Mirai Vegeta. Éste no pudo evitar retroceder milímetros, con nervios y ansiedad—. No entiendo ¿Quiénes son ustedes, si vienen del futuro? Aunque, sé que tú eres mi esposo de unos cuantos años más adelante, pero... ¿Quién es tu compañero?

—No hay tiempo para resolver tus cuestiones, mujer —reclamó el príncipe gruñón. Contiguo a ello, se acercó a paso decisivo hacia su versión futura y le dedicó su mirada más severa—. Será mejor que me digas dónde demonios se esconde ese insecto y sus creaciones, antes de que te haga añicos.

—Está bien —reía tras el comentario—. Se encuentra oculto entre las montañas de la ciudad de sur ¿Qué tan rápido serás para encontrar su escondite? Voy a seguirte el paso.

Algunos gruñidos se escaparon del príncipe menor, elevándose y desapareciendo inmediatamente en el cielo. Detrás de él iban los Mirai, siguiéndole el paso como lo tenían pensado, cosa que, en cierta forma, irritaba al orgulloso guerrero que llevaba la cabeza en el vuelo.

En cuanto a los demás, decidieron hacer caso a las indicaciones de Mirai Vegeta, y prendieron vuelo en distintas direcciones, que de igual manera llevaban al sur. Allí esperaban encontrar dicho escondite. Solo rogaban tener una agudizada vista de águila, para no volver a fallar.

—¡Oigan! No me dijeron quién era ese muchacho —alardeó la mujer, caprichosa y entristecida.

—Ese joven se llama Trunks, y es ese bebé que sostienen en tus brazos pero dentro de veinte años.

Después de la afirmación de Piccolo, éste se marchó para cooperar en la búsqueda, dejando a Bulma desconcertada. Era tanta la curiosidad y la duda que la invadía que comenzó a fijarse en su pequeño. Lo meció con sus manos de un lado a otro, causando risas él, hasta que la madre soltó un grito de alegría. Se sentía realmente orgullosa. Ella dichosa de tener a un niño que futuramente sería el muchacho más guapo de la capital. Siempre lo creía posible, pero debido a ese detalle del bebé Trunks, que vino por defecto en él por herencia de su padre, nunca creyó que esa mirada seria y formal sería un rastro atractivo. Aun así nunca estuvo equivocada, confiaba en sus genes y en los del padre de su hijo. Después de todo Vegeta si era un hombre agraciado, de características y fracciones envidiadas por mucho hombres. Tal vez, si él fuese más descuidado con su retaguardia, muchas mujeres podrían correr detrás del príncipe de los saiyajin. No estaba dentro de Vegeta formar un grupo de admiradores, por eso esa mirada tan severa y espantosa, así mismo su trato frío y distante con los que lo rodean, incluso con Bulma. Pero a pesar de todo eso, ella nunca fue capaz de entender cómo es que un tipo como él se haya fijado en ella, una mujer « _cualquiera_ ». Así es, esa era la forma en que él la llamaba, y no solo en sus tiempos de soltería, o cuando aparentaban ser novios…

Siempre fue así. Hasta ahora es así.

Antes de que Gohan pudiera prender vuelo en la dirección establecida por el Mirai, Bulma soltó un alarido para detenerlo, pedirle que la ayudara a volver a casa. De repente el aire del desierto no era tan agradable. Junto con el potente sol y las brisas temporales, el aire se estaba haciendo cada vez más denso y difícil de inhalar. En cuestión de minutos estarían completamente deshidratados, y todo porque carecían de transporte.

Nuevamente Yashirobe comenzó con sus discursos benevolentes y reflexivos, como por ejemplo: « _No debimos venir aquí desde un principio_ ». Pero como siempre Bulma lo dejaba en un nivel secundario al de su interés, pasando por alto sus amenazas y sermones.

—Gohan ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa? Me imagino que los chicos estarán hambrientos después de buscar ese lugar. Además tengo muchas cosas que hacer con mi padre, quiero tener todo listo para estar disponible en cuanto llegue ¿Qué dices?

Luego de algunas súplicas, Gohan accedió a llevarla hasta Corporación Cápsula junto a Yashirobe, pues era obvio que lo haría tomando en cuentas todas las desventajas que ella tenía. El eterno corazón de Gohan, lleno de piedad y compasión, al igual que su padre, siempre responderán para salvar hasta al más indefenso.

Así comenzaron el viaje de regreso a la capital del este. En el transcurso, Bulma se daría el respiro de pensar en todo lo sucedido, en su hijo, en su esposo y en el del futuro. Ese del futuro, ese Vegeta es tan diferente, pero más diferente al Vegeta actual es su mirada indescifrable, que sin duda alguna oculta algo doloroso. Ella lo sabe; lo nota en sus ojos cada vez que la mira.

* * *

Lejos del desierto en el que estaban, volaba el grupo de guerreros, recorriendo los bosques de la capital del sur, en busca de la secreta guarida, o laboratorio de ese loco científico. Buscaban y rebuscaban si temer a lo que podría llegar a encontrarse, más los príncipes parecían estar jugando. El Mirai sabía bien la posición de aquel lugar, y aun así no revelaba la ubicación, dándole una especie de desafío al otro saiyajin, a ese terco que él mismo alguna vez fue. Trunks notaba ese pasatiempo implementado, cosa que no le agradó en lo absoluto, por lo que encaró a su auténtico padre, para recordarle el motivo de su llegada.

—Papá —murmuró—. ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo? Estas perdiendo el tiempo, y tú sabes dónde están esos monstruos. Seguro que Gero aún no los ha encendido y por eso no aparecieron todavía. No podemos arriesgarnos a que este mundo sea igual que en el futuro. Tenemos que terminar con esas amenazas.

—Trunks, no se trata solo de eso…

—¿Entonces de qué más se trata?

Antes de que pudieran continuar con la conversación, se escuchó un grito desde las montañas más pequeñas, oculta entre los árboles. Se trataba de Ten, que increíblemente había sido capaz de hallar una puerta de acero, en la entrada de lo que aparentaban ser una cueva. Evidentemente debía tratarse del laboratorio que buscaban, no había otra explicación para semejante puerta en una cueva, casi al borde de la nada.

De inmediato intervino Vegeta, que continuaba convertido en un súper saiyajin. Tenía ganas de desatar todo su poder y mostrarle a esos androides de que estaba hecho. Siempre había sido así y continuaría siendo así hasta el fin de sus tiempos, o al menos eso era lo que tenía pensado. Mientras todos sacaban sus conclusiones, él se acercó a la puerta. Era imposible frenarle el paso, nadie iba a detenerlo. Levantó la mano y de ella desprendió una poderosa bola de poder, capaz de derribar la puerta sin mucho esfuerzo. Al caer pudieron encontrar a Gero, herido como lo habían dejado a pesar de intentar escapar, acompañado de dos jóvenes androides. Al fin podían ver quiénes eran Diecisiete y Dieciocho.

—Estos son los androides de los que tanto hablaban, ¿no es así? —Vegeta miro a su derecha, donde estaba su versión del futuro. Mirai Vegeta asintió con una mirada adusta, enajenado de todo lo que volvió a su mente, después de años y años combatiendo contra ellos.

—¿Qué te parece si despertamos a número Dieciséis? —convencida, la muchacha se acercó hasta el gran compartimento, donde el androide dormía encerrado. No importaban las advertencias de Gero, era más interesante probar tener un nuevo miembro en su reducido equipo.

Todo esto continuaba siendo un divertido juego.

—¡¿Número Dieciséis?!

Ninguno de los Mirai tenía idea de quién demonios era ese nuevo androide, lo que si sabían era que poseía poderes ilimitados, y que según Gero era una falla. Si bien tener dos androides causando problemas en el futuro ya era un problema, entonces tener un tercero sería un contratiempo aún peor. No se daban una idea de cuán grande podía llegar a ser su poder, no sabían si después de ser liberados comenzarían a destruirlo todo. No sé daban cuenta de nada luego del shock que les causó ver cómo Diecisiete asesinaba a su propio creado, decapitándolo sin más. La cabeza rodó hasta la entrada, quedando a los pies de Krilin. Este último tembló con espanto, pero su tembleque fue peor cuando el mismo verdugo le aplastó la cabeza con los pies para que dejara de hablar.

Trunks que presenciaba todo, recordando pesadamente cada detalle de su vida y las muertes que le tocó contemplar, desprendió su energía con impotencia, al igual que su padre. Ambos recuperaron el deseo de pelear de un momento a otro, ahora tenían ganas de eliminar a esos insolentes con sus propias manos y llevarlos al infierno al que pertenecían. Nadie tuvo tiempo de ver cuando los dos, padre e hijo del futuro, se fueron en contra de los androides. Tenían la certeza de que podían darles pelea, o derrotarlos; tal vez los de esta época eran más débiles. En cuando dieron el primer puñetazo, se dieron cuenta de que estaban equivocados. El poder que emanaba de esos cuerpos era increíble, tanto así que los androides detuvieron cada uno de sus golpes, golpes que ellos mismos aseguraban alguna vez haber asentado con los monstruos de su época. Vegeta y Trunks estaban desconcertados ¿Cómo era posible que sus golpes fuesen leídos a la perfección por estos androides? La razón era una, única, y les causó escalofríos. Estos androides tenían más poderes de lo imaginado, mucho más poderosos, ágiles e inteligentes.

No podía ser posible que la historia fuera a repetirse. Allí miraba Vegeta a la androide Dieciocho, arrodillado, con los ojos cristalizado y la esperanza hecho añicos.

La fémina tomó su brazo robótico, lo sujetó con fuerza y lo golpeó en medio, dejando ambas mitades del brazo unidas, pero inservibles. Y el dueño de aquella extremidad metálica, aunque no pudiera sentir lo mismo dolor que el de un verdadero hueso roto, gritó con euforia sintiendo un punzante dolor en su hombro que lo turbó lo suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate. Tras ello, Trunks se distrajo y fue alcanzado por una patada de Diecisiete, estrellándose contra un montículo de rocas y terminando inconsciente.

Nadie quiso ir en contra de los androides, ni siquiera el orgulloso príncipe, que tantas ganas tenías de enfrentarlos hace un momento, era capaz de moverse. Algo lo había dejado en shock, pero no sabía qué. Tal vez el verse a sí mismo siendo por poco y destruido por esas criatura, le causó una ira y deshonra interior, incapaz de controlar.

Para cuando volvió en sí, el trío de androides se había escapado a gran velocidad. Primero observó el lugar donde el pequeño equipo de « _robots_ » estaba anteriormente, y luego desvió sus ojos a Trunks y su padre, malheridos y fuera de combate. Quizás ellos no tenían la capacidad de darles problemas a esas chatarras, pero Vegeta está dispuesto a demostrar lo contrario. Así sin importarle nada, ni tampoco a ayudar a los del futuro, inició vuelo en dirección a donde los androides se habían ido. Les daría la pelea de su vida.

Por otra parte, nadie se había dado cuenta de la partida de Vegeta. Estaban más atentos a auxiliar a los Mirai, y aún más al príncipe que no dejaba de temblar. Él nunca había vuelto a sentir tal dolor desde el día en que perdió su brazo, y el dolor era el mismo, o quizás peor. La fortuna era que después de años con altibajos, era posible soportar cualquier dolor, por más doloroso que fuera. Estaba acostumbrado, desgraciadamente tras su asquerosa vida infortunada, estaba demasiado acostumbrado.

—Creo que será mejor irnos a Corporación Cápsula. Allí podrán atender está herida.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tenemos que derrotar a esos monstruos ahora! No hay tiempo para atender mis dolencias. Eso los hace débiles. Me tienen harto de tanta piedad, ¡maldita sea! —luego de que Vegeta le respondiera a Krilin, se levantó gruñendo y con las piernas temblorosas. Sujetó su brazo roto con mucho cuidado, mientras éste chispeaba y derramaba aceite y, entre ese líquido negro, se distinguía su sangre caer al suelo.

De un momento a otro, ese juego desafiante de encontrar el laboratorio por pura habilidad, se había vuelto un completo dolor, mezclado con arrepentimiento y culpa. Trunks tenía razón, ellos siempre habían tenido en mente el plan para erradicar a esas criaturas. Tenían que haber aprovechado cualquier oportunidad; Mirai Vegeta sabía exactamente el lugar donde se escondía, y aun así prefirió descuidarse.

—¿Dónde rayos está el otro Vegeta? —Piccolo se alarmó lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de todos. Era cierto: Vegeta no estaba en ninguna parte, y su ki no se sentía tan cerca.

—Tenemos que ir a buscar a ese… ¡Idiota! —no podía resistir el alarido, pero el príncipe del futuro odiaba esas manías caprichosa y rebeldes, las cuales le recordaban a sus épocas, asquerosas épocas de ignorancia e indiferencia.

Alguna vez le había gustado ser así, se admiraba. En ese mismo momento, su antiguo comportamiento se volvía una carga pesada. No se toleraba en lo absoluto.

—¡No hay tiempo! Si no hacemos algo lo van a matar —agregó el príncipe Mirai con la voz ronca y una mirada fuera de sí.

Todos juntos partieron en dirección al próximo campo de batalla. Solo podían guiarse por el ki del otro príncipe. Mientras Vegeta, ese que aún sufría el dolor de su hombro derecho, volaba detrás de todos, a un paso lento y perezoso, pesado y agobiante. Trunks iba a alcanzarlo, cuando él lo frenó con su brazo sano, casi con un puñetazo en las costillas.

—Papá, no puedes venir. No estás en condiciones de pelear.

—¡Ya cállate! No me digas en qué condiciones estoy o no, tengo que pelear a como dé lugar —intentó ponerse en buena postura más de una vez, pero el dolor de su hombro se intensifican a cada esfuerzo dado, descendiendo hasta terminar arrodillado en una pradera. Los demás guerreros se alejaban sin darse cuenta—. No puedo permitir que todo se repita ¡No!

Su respiración se aceleró y sus ojos se cristalizaron más de la cuenta. Parpadeó repetidas veces difuminando el líquido en sus ojos, evitando que las lágrimas se asomaran y amenazaran con salir. No sabía cómo y porqué, pero a pesar de cargar con la asquerosa forma de ser de él mismo en esa época, sentía un poco de envidia por haber perdido tanto de su orgullo en su futuro. Tenía ganas de volver a ser el mismo.

Y eso no iba a poder ser… porque ya era así.

—¡Escúchame una cosa! Yo sé muchas cosas sobre ti, papá —se arrodilló junto a él—. Sé sobre tus errores, tus miedos. Incluso sé por qué temes en estos instantes. No crees que la historia vuelva a repetirse, sino que ella muera, ¿no es verdad?

—¡Cállate! —fue lo único que respondió con un tono desesperado y la voz entre cortada—. Nada de lo que dices es verdad.

—Claro que lo es, pero no quieres admitirlo —concluidas sus hipótesis, volvió a ponerse de pie—. Sigues siendo orgulloso, dudo mucho que admitas algo como eso. Lo que si estoy seguro que harás es compañía a Bulma, ayudándola a reparar y quizás mejorar ese brazo.

Se tardó mucho en procesar todo lo que su propio hijo había dicho. Era increíble como sabía tanto y Vegeta nunca fue capaz de decir lo suficiente para toda esa información. Si le hubiera contando tremenda cantidad de cosas, en la primera frase se hubiese quebrado, impidiéndole hablar y continuar. En muchos años había decidido no mostrarse débil, y lo tenía jurado. Y no se trataba de contar relatos o leyendas. Consistía en conocerlo a él, él el príncipe de los saiyajin, reservado y discreto.

Seguramente, ese debió ser Gohan, no cabía duda. ¿Quién podía conocerlo mejor? El hijo de Kakarotto siempre había sido inteligente, observador y simpático. Todas esas cualidades encajaban en alguien capaz de sacar hasta el más profundo sentimiento, de la persona más fría y orgullosa posible. Y con sacar esos sentimientos, bastaba para conocer las reacciones y expresiones. Gohan se había encargado de conocer al guerrero saiyajin, y detrás de su « _misión cumplida_ » desahogó todos sus conocimientos en el hijo del belicoso príncipe.

— _¿Me prometes que vas a volver, Trunks?_ —era lo que deseaba que saliese de su boca, pero el orgullo estaba, ¿¡Aún quedaba!? —. ¡Haz lo que quieras!

—Te prometo que volveré, no dejaré que nada me pace.

Lo vio alejarse hacía el campo de batalla, con los demás guerreros. Ese muchacho sí que sabía más de la cuenta. Vegeta incluso llegó a pensar que era un lee mentes, pero tan solo era una simple coincidencia. Después de todo se trataba de su propio hijo, sangre de su sangre. No había razón para esperar menos de él. Vegeta se llenaba de orgullo por su hijo, por lo único que le quedaba. Trunks había sido base, plataforma y columna de la gran estructura que Vegeta era. No había forma de derrumbarse, nada en él podía derrumbarse, ni siquiera su orgullo, nunca si su hijo se mantenía con vida. Y si, tenía miedo, el miedo que nació cuando lo vio alejarse en el cielo, luego del pequeño discurso inesperado. Pero a pesar de temer, no iba a desconfiar. Dejaría que su hijo se encargase de lo que le fuese posible.

Como lo había dicho… Sangre de su sangre.

Volvió a volar por lo cielos, pero no iba a seguir a Trunks, esta vez le haría caso. Iba rumbo a la capital del este, donde Corporación Capsula, según sus vagabundos recuerdos, debía ser una estructura firme, decorada de un hermoso jardín que, madre e hija, cuidaban con suspicacia. Los patios, espacios de aterrizaje o aparcamiento para distintas naves y vehículos. El domo de cristal, hábitat de gran variedad de animales que el Dr. Brief cuidaba con mucho cariño. Eso y muchas más maravillas lo esperaban.

De repente olvidó que monstruos arribaban en la tierra, por lo que su corazón se aceleró de emoción, y su vuelo —a pesar de la poca energía— se incrementó, convirtiendo un largo viaje en un simple paseo.

Para entonces Bulma ya estaba en casa. Vestía con una bata y trabajaba en sus próximos proyectos, despreocupada, ya que contaba con su madre para la deliciosa comida que aguardaba la llegada de guerreros hambrientos. Y muy en el fondo se preguntaba, dónde estaba Goku. No se había aparecido en ningún momento cuando su nave había sido derribada. Además, la forma tan desesperada de Gohan por marchase a la montaña Paoz, le daba que sospechar. Sin embargo, recordar cómo aquel Vegeta la había salvado de morir, la distraía lo suficiente como para dejarla estática, mirando el monitor de la computadora con la mirada perdida en los números.

— _¿Algún día el otro Vegeta será igual que el del futuro?_ —caminar era lo único que podía hacer, perdida en sus pensamientos.

De repente, un estruendo la sacó de su mente, obligándola a mirar por la ventana, correr hasta ella y con Trunks en sus brazos. Pudo ver una gran cantidad de tierra y polvo en el aire, cosa que le dificultó ver qué sucedía. De inmediato Panchy, su madre, entraba con prisa y alarmada por el inesperado aterrizaje.

—¡Oh, mi querida Bulma! ¿Trunks está bien? —fue lo primero que salió de su boca, luego de atravesar la puerta del taller donde trabajaba su hija.

—Sí, mamá. Trunks está bien ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá afuera?

—No lo sé. Estaba regando mis flores cuando algo se estrelló en el patio trasero. Creo que era Vegeta, pero quería saber si tú y mi nieto se encontraban bien…

—¿¡Vegeta!? —alarmada le entregó el bebé y se levantó de las cuclillas en la que estaba posicionada por precaución.

Corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al patio trasero, lugar donde aún había algo de polvo y tierra flotando y rodeando la casa por culpa de la brisa. Mientras despejaba su vista de la temporal _neblina_ , pensó lo peor. Por qué Vegeta estaría tirado dentro de un cráter en el patio trasero de su propia casa. Algo malo tuvo que haber pasado, y sin importarle lo que pudiese llegar a ver, continuó adentrándose en esa nube que ya comenzaba a desaparecer. Cuando el aire se purificó, Bulma alcanzó a ver la figura masculina del príncipe, pero no la misma de siempre. Su vestuario se le hacía conocido. Ese saco azul oscuro y la capucha cayendo por la espalda, las botas blancas típicas de él, además de la altura y postura. Ese no era su Vegeta, era el otro, el del futuro.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —con su suave voz se acercó hasta el mal herido. Éste no dejaba de mirarla, con los ojos entre abiertos y la mandíbula desencajada, más que nada por culpa del poco oxigeno que llegaba a sus pulmones.

En ningún momento sintió miedo de acercarse a auxiliarlo. Después de todo si era su marido, pero con otro carácter y rasgos… quizás.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo, y por qué estás tan débil?

Vegeta no se había dado cuenta, pero tanto rato volando sin considerar su brazo destruido le había quitado toda su energía, tanto así que hablar parecía un caso imposible. Quiso caminar hacia ella para decirle y responder todas sus preguntas, pero en cuando dio el primer paso, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y sus piernas temblaron descontroladamente. Finalmente perdió el equilibrio y se desplomó sobre su propio desastre.

* * *

A lo lejos de la capital del este estaba Trunks, parado sobre la carretera, a un lado de un diminuto acantilado, observando la feroz pelea de Dieciocho contra el saiyajin de raza pura. Tenía claro que no había grito que superara al de su padre cuando su brazo metálico fue destruido, pero claramente estaba equivocado. El grito del súper saiyajin combatiente era el doble de potente. Expresaba dolor e impotencia, acompañado de ira y vergüenza. Había sido posible a pesar de no creerlo, pero la joven androide le había roto el brazo, a la misma altura que el otro miembro metálico.

Fue ahí donde Trunks estalló de rabia. Poco le importó la presencia de Diecisiete y Dieciséis cuando se lanzó hacia la mujer, con la obvia intención de proteger a su padre, mejor de lo que lo hubiera hecho cuidando a su progenitor autentico.

No le importaba si era éste o el otro, era su padre… y sangre de su sangre debía respetarse.

 _Ningún otro pétalo caería… ya no. Quizás no._

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Nota_**

Buenas noches, mis amores.

Al fin una actualización, sí. Paso mucho tiempo desde la última vez y me esmeré porque este capítulo fuese lo más largo posible, aunque he tenido mejores :v

¿Qué tenemos aquí esta vez? Vegeta y Trunks por fin llegaron al pasado, donde los androides son mucho más poderosos que los de su propia época. Dieciocho les rompió el brazo a ambos príncipes y causó mucho odio en Trunks, pero... ¿por qué más en el otro Vegeta, ese enano gruñón, egoísta y desmesuradamente orgulloso? Eso se verá más adelante.

Bulma, esta confundida con todo. Ahora hay dos hombres en su vida y obviamente uno pertenece a su realidad, pero el otro tiene algo que la atrapa, la desconcierta.

En el próximo capítulo se leerá un poco más de cercanía entre Mirai Vegeta y Bulma, cómo se tratan, y si acaso Bulma descubre lo que tanto curiosea en él. También habrá mucho desempeño de parte de Trunks y quizás la razón por la que reacciona de irracionales maneras con el Vegeta del pasado.

Se me complicó nombrar a dos príncipes, pero hice lo que pude, y a mi parecer se entiendo y de diferencian uno del otro xd

También quiero darle mis agradecimientos, especialmente a _**ShaneRyuThunder**_ por inspirarme (7u7)r y por sus consejos. Ojalá te aparezcas y me sorprendas como siempre u/u no espero menos. Y cómo no, también para ustedes **_Yokai RoseWolf_** , **_sora 79_** , **_sky d_** , _**dandrea**_ , **_Lol0210_** , ****gentecita que no pude mencionar (son demasiados ;w;) y toooodos esos _invitados_ que pasan a dejar review de todas formas. Sin ustedes esto no crecería :3

¡Gracias por el apoyo! \\(^0^)/


	11. Capítulo 11

**_Pétalos de vida_**

* * *

 ** _XI_**

* * *

 _No estaba en posición de decir nada, le dolía todo su cuerpo y a la vez sentía el alivio de estar en una casa con la atención y el cariño que tanto necesitaba. Levantó lentamente la mirada para observar qué lo rodeaba y se percató de que se trataba de una habitación, la cual se le hizo bastante familiar. Por otra parte, a su alrededor no había nadie como esperaba que lo hubiese, lo único que había eran los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana, un cuenco con agua fría y un paño al borde de caer, justo sobre un pequeño banco de madera. Iba a tomarse la molestia de sujetar el trapo para ponerlo dentro del recipiente con el líquido frío y que dejara de gotear en el suelo, pero la pereza le ganó por más, obligándolo a echarse devuelta sobre el cómodo y esponjoso colchón. Acomodó su cabeza sobre su único brazo detrás de la nuca y cerró los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa. Dobló las rodillas haciendo que la sábana pareciera una tienda de acampar, buscando la posición adecuada para retomar el descanso que se estaba echando. Una simple siesta no le iba hacer daño a nadie, además se lo merecía, después de largos y largos años sin un segundo de paz, era justo que lo dejaran tomarse su reseco. Pero las cosas no durarían eternamente, ni tampoco su descanso. Para cuando parecía que sus ojos volverían a cerrarse, se escuchó la puerta abriéndose, delatada por el leve rechinido de la perilla._

 _Se sentó en la cama lentamente y como un gato curioso observó la puerta, esperando que alguien entrase, pero no había caso. La puerta estaba entreabierta y nadie ingresaba en la habitación, ni siquiera se escuchaba un solo ruido del otro lado, y lo poco que podía llegar a verse era completa oscuridad. Entonces decidió investigar; el miedo que se coló en su cerebro lo estaba inquietando y no se iba a quedar sentado observando. Pero no se acercó rápidamente, sino que a paso lento, uno tras otro, hasta quedar a dos pasos de la puerta. Justo en ese momento fue cuando escuchó una respiración agitada, fría y terrorífica que no se movía. Eso que fuese que estaba del otro lado de la puerta esperaba a que alguien la abriese, y ese alguien obviamente debía ser él. Aun así no quería si quiera tocar el picaporte, no quería asomar la cabeza, ni tampoco abrir la boca para preguntar quién era._

 _El miedo más puro y profundo se había apoderado de Vegeta. No estaba dispuesto a hacer un solo movimiento, pues comenzó a sentir la respiración más cerca de él, casi pegado a su oreja derecha, suspirándole con necesidad, como si el que respiraba se estuviese ahogando. No tenía la más mínima intención de girarse a mirar, pero sobre todo el miedo y más allá de la inquietud, había algo más poderoso. La curiosidad lo estaba obligando a hacer lo que no quería, pero debía hacerlo, de lo contrario sería un cobarde por siempre._

 _Se paró firme sobre sus pies, por un segundo su respiración también se agitó y sus ojos observaban al frente esperando que algo pasase, pero nada ocurría. Tragó saliva y de tal silencio se escuchaba como su propio fluido baja por su garganta, al compás de la continua respiración que ya estaba sobre él. Su corazón se aceleró y su cerebro no procesó otra cosa más que miedo, mientras lentamente giraba su cuerpo, pero su cabeza y ojos continuaban mirando al frente, aun con el deseo de no saber qué era lo que había detrás de él. Para finalizar volvió a inhalar para conservar la poca cordura que le quedaba y en cuanto sintió el olor del ambiente, la repulsión lo invadió tras un asqueroso aroma a podrido que por poco y le provocó arcadas. Cerró los ojos a la vez que tosía y se cubría la boca. Inconscientemente se había dado la vuelta, por lo que entendía que ya estaba frente a frente con el dueño de esos suspiros._

 _Tan solo faltaba que abriera los ojos._

 _No quería, no iba a hacerlo, no pretendía saber qué podía encontrarse detrás de suspiros, sollozos y un asqueroso hedor a putrefacción, pero finalmente abrió los ojos, y cuanto se había arrepentido de hacerlo._

 _«_ _No vayas, tienes que quedarte con nosotros_ _»_

 _Al contemplar la escena que tanto se ocultaba detrás de total misterio, visualizó a Dieciocho y Diecisiete, vistiendo la misma ropa de siempre, pero cubierta de sangre y rasgada por todas partes. Sus rostros eran perversos y psicópatas, además de todo el ambiente había cambiado de una pintoresca habitación iluminada por los rayos del sol, al apocalipsis del futuro, con millones y millones de cadáveres en su entorno._

 _Sin embargo, eso no era lo más atemorizante._

— _¿Esta es tu esposa? —las palabras de Dieciocho eran claras, pero turbias y graves. Esa pregunta le retumbó repetidas veces en lo que se concentraba para observar el cuerpo que la rubia tenía en los brazos._

 _Ese cuerpo se le hacía conocido, demasiado. Si, era su esposa, pero en un estado catastrófico. Su piel estaba carcomida, tanto así que podían verse su carne devorada y los huesos embarnizados de sangre. Había gusanos moviéndose dentro de ella sin parar, entrando y saliendo de sus músculos de una forma realmente desagradable. Su cabello, técnicamente estaba casi calva y con los ojos abiertos, grises e igual de zampados que el resto de su cuerpo._

 _Todo a sus ojos se convirtió en un paisaje borroso y gris, adornado de muertos, sangre y llamas que provocaban gritos desesperados. Estaba a punto de reaccionar y atacar a los androides por atreverse a sacar a Bulma de su tumba. Actuar de esa manera era más benévolo que arrojarse al suelo y lamentarse por ver ese cuerpo irreconocible, pero un puño lo alcanzó primero y todo se hizo negro._

* * *

De golpe despertó agitado, sudando y con todo su cuerpo vibrando por culpa de esa espantosa pesadilla. Estaba de vuelta en la cama, con las sabanas tapándolo hasta la cintura, dejando al descubierto su pecho. Justo del lado derecho de la cama, estaba una persona ayudándolo a disminuir la fiebre que tenía, pero no podía ver quién era en realidad. Aún estaba en shock por lo que había visto en sus pesadillas y le era difícil aclarar la vista.

—¡Vaya! Con que al fin despertaste —espetó una voz femenina. Era Bulma que estaba arrodillada a su lado y se había resaltado después del despertar del guerrero—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Habías levantado fiebre y creí que nunca iba a detenerse. Además hace varios minutos que llevas suspirando como un loco.

—¿Suspirando?

—¡Así es! Seguro era una pesadilla, pero gracias a ella pudiste despertar, de lo contrario nunca lo hubieras hecho.

Permaneció sentado en el mismo lugar, con la intención de esperar pacientemente a que todo su cuerpo recuperara la tranquilidad, mientras prestaba atención a la mujer que se había levantado de sus cuclillas, para dejar el paño que le sacó de la frente dentro de un tazón con agua y hielo. No apartó sus ojos de ella hasta que terminó de humedecer el paño en el agua fresca. Le quitó la mirada de encima, para no recordar la imagen que presenció en esa pesadilla, porque era difícil expresar y narrar cada sucedo de ese sueño, además no quería asustarla. Bulma ya estaba pasando un momento difícil con el Vegeta de esa época, y contarle un relato, o varios, relacionados con la misma muerte no iba a ayudarla a tranquilizarse.

—No voy a preguntarte qué fue lo que soñaste. Para que despiertes de esa manera tuvo que haber sido algo desagradable ¿o no? —no le respondió nada, simplemente la miró a los ojos admirando su color, además su cabello era igual de corto y ordenado como lo recordaba la última vez que la vio en el futuro. Incluso estaba vestida de la misma manera.

—¿Les tienes miedo? —fue lo primero que salió de su boca después de largos segundos en silencio, conservando su mirada seria pero tranquila, esperando una respuesta y lo único que recibió fue una mirada curiosa.

—¿Eh? —ladeó su cabeza hacía un lado y continuó—. Si te refieres a los androides, déjame decirte que no les temo. Confío demasiado en que ustedes van a derrotarlos.

—¿Y si no podemos lograr nada? —continuaba interrogando. Vegeta no sentía la necesidad de preguntar porque si, ya que después de analizar el tiempo en el que encontraban (año 767), se dio cuenta de la gran diferencia de todo.

Los androides eran más poderosos, los guerreros Z también lo eran, y Vegeta, el príncipe gruñón y aún más orgulloso que el Mirai, era demasiado frío y cínico. Y aunque esto último parecía algo imposible de creer, así era. Mirai Vegeta siempre temió por su esposa, siempre, desde el nacimiento de Trunks. Y era por eso que se sentía terrible luego de la muerte de ella, porque se arrepentía de haberse marchado a pelear en lugar de protegerla. Sin embargo, el Vegeta de ese tiempo no se había inmutado siquiera al momento en que la nave de Bulma fue derribada.

—Bueno, sobre eso no tengo nada planeado. Solo sé que confío en su victoria y es todo. Nunca creí que pudiese pasar lo contrario —su mirada se volvió tímida y temerosa—. ¿Es que acaso los androides van a ganar? Tú debes saberlo, porque eres del futuro…

—No sé con certeza si ganaran o no —reafirmó su voz—. Lo único que sé es que estos androides son más poderosos, y que Kakarotto sobrevivirá esta vez. En nuestro tiempo, Kakarotto falleció, por lo que se tenía menos esperanza y desventaja en todo.

—Vaya —dijo después de un rato analizando las palabras del Mirai—. No creí que el futuro fuese tan terrible como lo plantas.

—Eso no importa.

Se sentó en la cama y distinguió que solo estaba vestido con ropa interior, pero esto no lo incómodo. Tapó su rostro con su mano y refregó sus ojos por un largo rato, suspirando en el proceso y observando que su prótesis derecha no estaba unida a su cuerpo. No había nada más que el metal que cubría su hombro, como refuerzo para que las uniones de la prótesis encajara en la articulación, tal y como un rompe cabezas.

Bulma nuevamente se levantó de al lado de la cama y llevó el cuenco y el paño al baño para vaciar el recipiente y escurrir el pequeño trapo. Se quedó unos segundos allí dentro, pensando qué era lo que iba a pasar en los próximos días, o quizás horas. Las palabras del Mirai no la dejaban tranquila del todo, aunque ese autoestima tan bajo debía ser el trauma en Vegeta, por culpa del futuro que ella no conocía, ni tampoco se daba una idea de cómo era. Quizás él exageraba, pero lo dudaba mucho viniendo del príncipe de los saiyajin de años más lejanos, ya que lo veía mucho más maduro y con más sabiduría. Ese príncipe Mirai demostraba confianza, y a pesar de todo parecía que estaba derrotado ¿Pero quién no lo estaría? Debía conocer más de él para cerciorarse de que lo que pensaba era correcto. Él tenía algo oculto en su mirada, y por más seguro que él se mostraba, su historia debía ser triste, sino no existía otra razón. Y si acaso existía otra razón era que este Vegeta era mucho más flexible que el que ella conocía cotidianamente, o que todas las cosas que vivió fueron lo suficientemente fuerte para deformar un poderoso carácter de guerrero orgulloso.

—Me llamó mucho la atención ese brazo robótico. ¿Acaso lo hiciste tu solo? —indagó saliendo del baño con las manos en las caderas, dispuesta averiguar lo que tanto quería.

La curiosidad era bastante picante… no iba a retenerse.

—Si, en cierta forma —contestó casi desinteresado, mientras se ponía sus botas blancas—. ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—Esa ropa, no creo que quieras ponértela otra vez hasta que no esté limpia. Sígueme y te daré algo nuevo que ponerte.

Vegeta la observó otra vez, se perdió en sus ojos, pero no demostró estarlo. Recargó su codo sobre su rodilla y volvió a refregar su cara, para luego levantarse lentamente y seguir a Bulma, aunque esto no era necesario. Él estaba seguro que iba a llevarlo hasta la habitación que antes compartía con ella en su tiempo y darle ropa del otro saiyajin. Y cómo no, su percepción era cierta, porque iban por los pasillos de Corporación Capsula y se dirigían a la habitación. Una vez allí, Vegeta se quedó consternado, atrapado, asfixiado mirando el cuarto y todo lo que lo adornaba. Tenía vagos recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido y vivido allí, recuerdos que deseaba revivir, volver a experimentar. Pero la mujer con la que estaba no le pertenecía; lo que le había ocurrido a él hecho estaba, y no podía hurgar en otros tiempos para quitarse él mismo a su esposa. Era hora de darse cuenta de lo que el destino le tenía preparado, cuál era su castigo y cuál era su deber. No debía permitir que volviera a suceder la misma desgracia, por lo que debía ayudarse y prepararse a sí mismo, mental y espiritualmente, para que la mujer que alguna vez amó pudiera tener una larga vida. Aunque no fuera junto al Mirai, él sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, y que de alguna u otra forma, ellos estarían juntos.

Observó por el ventanal polarizado, haciendo que por fuera el vidrio se viera negro, y por dentro se contemplara una bella vista a la capital. Y la capital era bellísima por más extraño que pareciera, al menos para él era una digna visión del lugar en el que parte de su vida vivió. Ese lugar era enorme, obviamente no tanto como toda la tierra, pero si albergaba una gran cantidad de vida que en su tiempo ya no existía. Aun detrás del cristal podía escuchar el sonido de las aves y los perros ladrarle a algún gato, era como lo recordaba, y quizás mejor de lo que lo hubiera asimilado. Los niños corrían y gritaban por pura diversión, los policías recorrían las distintas zonas protegiendo la vida de los habitantes, los adultos paseaban y charlaban, y los más ancianos se sentaban en las bancas del parque a jugar un clásico juego de ajedrez u otro similar y tan antiguo. Todo era tan ameno que parecía irreal, tanto que no podía evitar sentir envidia por el Vegeta de esta época.

Tenía la esperanza de que él pudiera aprovechar lo que no pudo, desviando los errores que cometió años adelante y que por desgracia, tuviera o no un largo descanso en ese mismo paraíso, lo seguirían atormentando.

—¿No te incomoda estar en ropa interior? Ya sabes, es que a pesar de que seas mi esposo, es extraño… —lo miró a los ojos, pero él continuaba distraído—. Eres casi una máquina, un exhibicionista y llevabas capucha como si fueras un maleante intentando ocultarse de los demás. No te pareces en nada a Vegeta. A veces sospecho si eres un androide o no.

—No soy un androide, no tienes de que preocuparte —respondió seco y en el mismo estado de distracción.

—Discúlpame. Seguro muchos te juzgan por ese brazo —se sentó en la cama, abrazando la ropa que tenía preparada—. A veces pregunto cosas que no deberían salir de mi boca. Espero me perdones, pero me interesan tanto estos temas. Tengo tanta curiosidad sobre ti, y de lo que sea que te haya pasado en el futuro. También sobre la maquinaria que usas, y si mi yo del futuro te…

—No sigas —espetó—. No pude haber logrado todo solo ¿o sí?

—Solo quiero saber si ella sigue viva, pero me parece extraño que siendo así no la hayas traído contigo y Trunks.

—No quiero hablar más sobre ese tema.

—Es porque estoy muerta, ¿verdad?

El silencio volvió nuevamente, acallándolos por un largo rato, hasta que él rompió con esa quietud incomoda. Se volteó desviando su mirada del ventanal, volviendo a observar a Bulma. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a los pies de la cama, siempre manteniendo una considerable distancia y tratando de que verla a los ojos no se transformara en una costumbre. Observó simplemente la ropa que ella abrazaba con firmeza, y que además de eso, lo miraba a él como si de un fantasma se tratase. Pero más que ojos y una mirada de miedo, parecían que ambos formaban un hermoso lucero, alumbrando y ladeándose a la confianza que ella le tenía.

—Ya, dame la ropa. No querrás seguir pensando que soy un nudista —cambió el tema de una forma irónica, pues de una seriedad inmensa a una sonrisa con un ceño relajado había diferencia—. Además, creo que puedes ayudarme si lo que quieres es saber las mecánicas de ese brazo robótico. Lo necesito, no me siento tan completo.

—Me lo imaginaba, por algo recurriste a un método por el que el Vegeta que yo conozco nunca hubiera optado. Pero no te sientas culpable, él no lo hubiera hecho por orgulloso que es. Tu usaste el cerebro en lugar de tu ego, y la verdad que eso es admirable.

—¿En serio, lo crees? —Bulma le entregó la ropa antes de continuar, y Vegeta comenzó a vestirse.

—¡Claro que sí! Nunca pensé que fueras tan inteligente. Es decir, sé que tienes un intelecto elevado, pero nunca pensé que llegase a superar al mío.

Del mismo silencio el roce de la ropa deslizándose por la piel del saiyajin era audible. La tranquilidad era tanta que se percibía el ingrávido ruido de sus respiraciones, los latidos de sus corazones, hasta se oía la tensión en los músculos de sus cuellos cada vez que tragaban, y la del pequeño motor del ventilador de techo que se movía lentamente. Y esa era la paz que él buscaba, esa quietud que de tan solo sentirla era capaz de sedar a cualquiera, incitándolo a dormir, o a relajarse en una reposera bajo los potentes y cálidos rayos del sol.

Sentir el calor de aquella esfera ardiente en el cielo era otro de sus tantos deseos, tanto así que estaba seguro que aprovecharía el tiempo para cumplir con todos esos antojos _vacacionales_ en este ciclo.

—Antes de ir a mi taller, ¿te gustaría tomar algo?

—Por supuesto que no. No tengo tiempo para eso —caminó en dirección a la salida de la habitación—. No haré nada hasta no tener mi brazo, y antes de cualquier cosa voy a entrenar.

—¿También entrenas? Pensé que no lo hacías.

—Puede que sea diferente, pero al fin y al cabo, el otro Vegeta y yo somos la misma persona. Nacimos bajo la misma raza, con el mismo propósito y el mismo deseo —no la miró y abrió la puerta, listo para marcharse por el camino que ya conocía hacia el taller—. Mientras esos androides estén con vida no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Ya estuve muchos años comportándome como un cobarde y es hora de que me vengue de esos insectos de una buena vez.

—Bueno, si hablas de esa manera, entonces estoy más segura de que realmente eres Vegeta.

—¿Acaso no creías en lo que estaba hablando? —vociferó con ese tono fastidiado que solía tener.

—No, claro que no. Te creo, pero necesitaba una prueba de tu parte para que todo eso fuera realmente cierto.

—¡Hmp! Sigues siendo la misma vulgar e insolente. No dejas de salirte con la tuya.

—¿Cómo no? Soy la increíble Bulma Brief, cariño —soltó un guiño, una pequeña ricita coqueta y posó al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama, como solía hacerlo para presumir.

Antes de que saliera, Vegeta sonrió y cerró sus ojos con nostalgia, visualizando en su mente la imagen de la mujer que alguna vez le perteneció. Por lo menos la mujer de su tiempo y el de este eran igual de inteligentes, intrépidas… en cierto modo, solo Bulma seguía siendo la misma, las dos eran las mismas, y de eso se sentía afortunado. Así, durante su poco tiempo en el pasado, podría disfrutar de su mujer, privilegiándose de sobrepasarse. Bien sabía que ella no le pertenecía, y ya estaba más que aclarado. No se comportaría como un hurtador. Mantendría el margen para que lo que no le pertenecía, pero tanto deseaba tener, no fuera una desmesurada tentación de la que pudiera arrepentirse después.

Era cuestión de tiempo para resistir. Mejor era terminar el trabajo que debían cumplir cuanto antes y marcharse a donde pertenecían. Sería lo ideal prevenir antes que curar una herida que él mismo se pudiese provocar, solo por no conseguir olvidar su historia, su perdida y su convalecencia.

Era el momento de poner manos a la obra, y dejar de perder el tiempo.

* * *

Aún en el sur, los guerreros Z continuaban viviendo la experiencia de ser torturados por esos androides. Los habían golpeado, lastimado, incluso habían dejado a algunos inconscientes e inmóviles y a pesar de todo, el trío de máquinas los dejó vivir.

Se marcharon a gran velocidad por los cielos, en dirección desconocida, seguramente para comenzar con alguna de las tantas locuras que ellos cometían, o al menos eso era lo que Trunks sabía y recordaba. El resto simplemente temía por las advertencias del adolescente y que, si se trataban de criaturas espantosas, sin piedad y de increíble poder, resultaban una amenaza para los terrícolas, o mejor dicho, para la tierra misma. Sin duda ellos protegerían a la tierra, o por lo menos la gran mayoría. A uno en particular, no le importaba en lo absoluto que pudiera pasar con ella. Y ese alguien era el príncipe, egoísta y agrandado, que no pensaba en otra cosa más que en solo superar a Kakarotto, y para alcanzar dicho objetivo debía demostrar su gran poder derrotando a estos nuevos enemigos. Pero, ¿cómo iba a lograrlo si una simple mujer lo había dejado de rodillas y gritando de dolor?

Luego de caer bajo el efecto de la semilla del ermitaño se puso de pie, miró a la nada perdido en sus pensamientos, ahogado en su propia vergüenza y la humillación. Si quería algo iba hacer lo imposible por conseguirlo, y todavía no había terminado. No por una simple batalla perdida, saldría vencido de la guerra.

Todos estaban distraídos debatiendo lo ocurrido, sobre el por qué los androides no los asesinaron, o cómo es que sabían tantos detalles y aún con dicha información los dejaron con vida, que no cayeron en cuenta cuando el príncipe se rodeó de su aura y se elevó a gran velocidad, viajando sin rumbo, a un lugar remoto. Lo que si sabían era que no viajaba hacia la dirección de los androides. Esta vez viajaba a un lugar aislado, despoblado, donde pudiera sentirse solo. Trunks bien sabía que su padre, a la edad de este Vegeta, era tan caprichoso y rebelde, capaz de ir hasta el lugar menos predecible para permitirse la soledad. Seguramente ahora Mirai Vegeta odiaba ese aislamiento, siempre fue consciente de ello… podía notarlo con facilidad. Su verdadero padre, el del futuro, temía estar solo; no había un segundo en el que no estuviera pegado a Gohan y Trunks cuando trabajaba en la máquina del tiempo. Pero cuando el dúo más joven partía a entrenar, a Vegeta no le quedaba de otra que ser fuerte, aguantar y llenar sus oídos de los ruidos de las máquinas y computadoras a su alrededor, agregando la pequeña radio que, de vez en cuando, emitía la sinfonía de una hermosa canción. Con normalidad eran las que Bulma solía escuchar cuando aún continuaba con vida, y a él se le habían pegado en la cabeza y el corazón como la mosca que cae en las redes de una tela de araña.

Trunks pensaba seguirlo cuando Piccolo lo detuvo, con un sencillo argumento más que cierto: _¡Trunks! ¡No lo sigas, detente! Déjalo que se vaya. Cuando se convirtió en súper saiyajin había recuperado su confianza y su orgullo como guerrero. Pero esos androides, especialmente la mujer, le dieron una paliza, demostrándole que no era el mejor. Te aseguro que esta conmocionado._

Estaba en lo cierto, estaba claro. Trunks sabía bien que pensaba Vegeta ante todo esto, y más sobre su derrota. No debía seguirlo, pero tampoco lo abandonaría por completo como otros sí lo harían.

—De todas maneras nos espera un futuro lleno de oscuridad —Ten rompió el silencio, convencido de que las cosas esta vez no saldrían como las esperaban—. ¿Qué vamos a hace a partir de ahora?

—Antes que nada vayan casa de Goku y llévenselo a otra parte —interrumpió el namek—. En estos momentos no podemos arriesgar su vida. Al fin y al cabo tenemos que pensar en una solución después de que Goku se cure de su enfermedad.

—Sí, tiene razón —dijo Krilin mirando al suelo, luego elevó la mirada y miró al de tez verde y continuó—. Y díganos, Piccolo. A partir de este momento ¿qué tiene pensado hacer?

Observó el cielo más serio que de costumbre. Gruñó apretando aún más sus puños, casi clavando sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos, y dudó durante todo el proceso, hasta que formuló su más sencilla respuesta inesperada.

—Aún no lo sé.

—¿Cómo que aún no lo sabe? Usted siempre encuentra soluciones para todo y más en este preciso momento, ¿no es así? —insistió—. ¡Vamos, díganos! ¿Acaso no somos amigos?

—¿Tu y yo amigos? —Su momento de amabilidad se había esfumado, y más con la amargura de haber sido vencidos por esas criaturas, así que con solamente alzar su voz continuó atestado de furia—. ¡No digas estupideces! —Krilin dio unos pasos atrás, mientras lo miraba espantado, a la vez que Trunks y Ten lo imitaban—. ¿Desde cuándo ustedes y yo nos hicimos amigos?

De su mano apareció una esfera, la cual arrojó al suelo como si de una bomba de humo se tratase. Causó una explosión y un gran cráter en el lugar que impactó su energía, presionando a todos a moverse de su camino para que dicho estallido no los afectase. Se cubrieron e hicieron hacia atrás, en lo que Piccolo se perdía de vista, más lo volvieron a ver cuando reapareció entre todo ese polvo y humo que había provocado. Lo notaron desesperado.

—¡Pertenezco a la familia del mal! ¡Que no se les olvide que solamente los utilizo para algún día conquistar el mundo!

Terminadas sus palabras dichas con tanta vehemencia, se dio la media vuelta y se marchó rodeado de su ki. Pensó que con eso les daría un espanto, al menos lo había dicho con tanta confianza y seguridad para que pareciera que era totalmente autentico, pero en realidad había uno que no estaba tan convencido de aquel minúsculo discurso.

Los guerreros, los tres que aún se mantenían en pie sobre el que fue el campo de batalla, observaban al namek alejarse hacía una sola dirección en línea recta. Trunks sonreía. Había recordado lo que alguna vez Mirai Vegeta le había contado de pequeño. Entonces miró al namek, y el camino que había tomado el príncipe de este tiempo. Ahora podía darse cuenta de que los relatos de su padre eran ciertos. Él siempre le había dicho que no había sido el único guerrero orgulloso y frío, que había otros que podrían llegar a ser seres tan malignos como Vegeta lo había sido en su juventud. Pero a pesar de contar eso, nunca dijo con detalle el gran parecido que tenía con Piccolo. Ellos eran como dos gotas de agua en cuando a su alma y espíritu; los dos luchadores, con ganas de enfrentar al más poderoso y demostrar cuán grandes podían llegar a ser, pero también ocultaban mucho, siendo dos seres tan misteriosos. Sin embargo, había algo que los diferenciaba, y era que Piccolo pudo caer fácilmente en las tradiciones humanas; se había convertido en terrícola por culpa de los mismos, mientras que Vegeta nunca aceptó a los habitantes de la tierra, no hasta la muerte de Bulma. Allí fue cuando el gran guerrero, el más frío sanguinario, el que nunca sentiría nada y nadie demostraría lo contrario, fue derrumbado y convertido en un individuo lleno de dolor, rencor… tristeza. En ese momento Vegeta decidió ser alguien más del montón y, por ende, comprendió el calvario por el que les hizo pasar a todas sus víctimas y que ese mismo dolor sería el que lo acompañaría el resto de su vida. En cuanto al Vegeta del presente, a este le veía algo que al Mirai le faltaba, algo que obligaba a Trunks a admirarlo, sentirlo digno guerrero un ejemplo a seguir. Vegeta era esos pasos que debían ser imitados al pie de la letra si ser un verdadero belicoso era lo que se quería.

Había algo en este nuevo Vegeta que estaba conociendo y debía encontrarlo. Debía saber cuál era su secreto, y de esa manera, lo seguiría como un consejo.

O tal vez a este Vegeta le faltaba algo que al Mirai no.

—Sí, es verdad. Lo había olvidado por completo —agregó Ten atemorizado—. Él es la reencarnación del Piccolo maligno que nos atacó hace mucho tiempo y tuvimos que pelear muy duro para defender la tierra. ¡Rayos, maldito Piccolo! ¡Aún tiene esa idea tonta de conquistar el mundo!

—Yo creo que desde que está con Goku nos quiere convencer con esas mentiras —Krilin sonrió—. No creo que aún quiera conquistar al mundo.

Luego de sacar conclusión sobre la idea de Piccolo, la cual era fusionarse con Kami-sama para que de esta manera naciera un guerrero mucho más poderoso, y que, si Piccolo o el Dios de la tierra eran asesinados, contribuía al mismo riesgo de que las esferas del dragón, de igual manera desaparecieran, los tres guerreros emprendieron vuelo veloz hacia la casa de Goku en la montaña Paoz. No estaban seguros de qué les esperaba, pero de lo que no dudaban era de que Goku seguiría en el estado en el que había caído cuando los androides aparecieron.

—Dime Trunks —dijo Krilin sin bajar la velocidad—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará Goku en recuperarse?

—Bueno —pensó—. Tratándose de Goku, creo que no tardará más de diez días.

—¿Diez días? Eso es excelente. Ese tiempo es suficiente para refugiarnos en un lugar mejor.

—Sí, tienes razón —afirmó Ten—. Podremos volvernos más fuertes para ese entonces.

Terminada esa pequeña charla, continuaron sobrevolando las montañas, cada uno perdido en su mente, pensando cada quien su manera de cómo terminarían las cosas. Y aunque la situación era catastrófica, capaz de erizarle la piel a cualquiera, Trunks era quien más esperanzas tenía que su futuro tuviera salvación, y no solo eso, que los del presente también vivirían en paz, sin necesidad de experimentar y vivir bajo las sobras de un mundo frío y oscuro. Ellos no se merecían una vida así, como tampoco Trunks y los que murieron en su línea temporal, asesinados uno por uno, de la forma más cruel posible.

Durante el vuelo nació otra conversación que de igual manera duró poco tiempo.

—¡Oye, Krilin! —Vociferó Ten con una decisión ya tomada, como la única opción que se le había venido en el momento.

—¿Qué? —respondió aun sin cambiar el ritmo de su vuelo.

—Voy por Chaoz para entrenar en alguna parte el mayor tiempo posible.

—Sí, está bien.

—Regresaré una vez que la situación vuelva a mostrar un cambio—sonrió y en un suspiro continuó—. No seré de gran utilidad pero quiero intentarlo.

—De acuerdo, Ten Shin Han. Nosotros iremos por Goku, para refugiarnos en la casa del Maestro Roshi. Si estamos allá les tomará más tiempo encontrarnos.

—Por favor, dile a Goku que no se esfuerce tanto.

—Sí, está bien —terminada su parte, la dirección de vuelo de Ten cambió rumbo a las montañas, en busca de su pequeño compañero de entrenamiento. Los otros dos guerreros, Trunks y Krilin prosiguieron su camino.

—No debe esforzarse tanto —repitió en voz baja—. Tiene razón. Esta vez ni Goku podrá con ellos.

—¿Por qué habrá cambiado tan drásticamente la historia del presente? —Se preguntaba Trunks sin prestar mucha atención a lo que su acompañante le había mencionado—. Los androides no tenían esa diferencia de poderes, se comportaban diferente. Lo peor es que ahora son tres.

—¡Ahg! ¿Y tú crees que no sé eso? —Dijo mirando a Trunks y luego volvió a enfocar su vista al frente—. Claro, lo malo es que esta época tan aterradora se ha hecho realidad.

—Si tan solo mi padre hiciera algo por ayudar. Pero el solo se encierra en sí mismo —de repente Trunks parecía molesto y más serio de lo común.

Krilin prefirió no comentar nada al respecto, caso contrario dejó escapar un suspiro y miro al frente con la única intención de continuar volando. Tal vez Trunks estaba en descontento con Mirai Vegeta por esa actitud que, bien Krilin y los demás, habían notado tan suave y poco imponente, pero que en cierta forma, aun contenía algo de ese orgullo que lo caracterizaba tanto. Y no estaba seguro, pero Krilin también encontraba rasgos extraños en este nuevo Vegeta llegado del futuro, rasgos que a cualquiera atrapaban y dejaban en duda, tal y como lo hacía hasta ahora. Todos estaban de la misma manera, todos le encontraban algo extraño al Mirai que lo diferenciaba del otro Vegeta. No obstante, aunque todo pareciera un juego de misterios entre dos personalidades diferentes dentro del mismo embace, no había tiempo para comenzar a interrogar a los dos príncipes, sin olvidar que estos dos se negarían a aceptar ser indagados de manera tan incómoda. De por si el viaje que estaban teniendo Krilin y Trunks hacia la montaña Paoz se había transformado en algo engorroso, pues ninguno decía una palabra, por lo que el resto del camino se mantuvieron en completo silencio.

* * *

Parado sobre las montañas más alejadas de la población, Vegeta desahogaba la furia que le daba recordar, una y otra vez, su amarga derrota contra una mujer cualquiera.

Si antes se había sentido humillado por ser asesinado a manos de Freezer y no conseguir la venganza que tanto buscaba en el nombre del rey y la raza que gobernaba, ahora estaba hundido en una inmensa desesperación. Saber que no había sido capaz de acabar con una mujer tan poderosa como Dieciocho lo era, lo enfurecía tanto que era capaz de destruir la tierra misma con tal de acabar con esas bestias, Kakarotto y todo lo que a este último lo rodeaba. De acabar con toda esa belleza genuina que poseía la tierra, y que para él era una porquería por traer armonía y tranquilidad. Pero había algo que lo frenaba, e iba más allá de solo pensar que tal acto era idea de cobardes. Tal vez, la misma tierra lo estaba consumiendo, lo estaban transformando en lo mismo que Goku se había transformado cuando llegó a este planeta. Por culpa de su gran orgullo, Vegeta jamás sería capaz de reconocer tal cosa, que esos impulsos de amabilidad que tenía de vez en cuando eran gracias a su cambio, pero ante todo esto, Vegeta no se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando a su alma podrida de un pasado tan infausto. Lo único que tenía y le reinaba en su mente eran los deseos de pelar, de ser el más fuerte del mundo, o mejor dicho, del mismo universo. En cierta forma, esos deseos tontos de conquistar todo lo existente, seguían atrapándolo. Y con la llegada de estos nuevos enemigos, ni siquiera Bulma y su hijo estaban en su corazón. No por ahora, no por el momento, pero muy en el fondo de su interior ellos seguían presentes.

Su gruñido se hacía escuchar con más fulgor a cada segundo. De su boca se escapaba su sangre real, en un delgado hilo que caía por la comisura de sus labios. Sintiendo frío en esa única zona lastimada, provocado por el viento árido en la húmeda sangre que se secaba, pasó su guante sin importarle el ardor que le provocó la áspera tela sobre la herida de sus fauces. La tierra, las rocas y escombros de alrededor temblaron con fuerza bajo sus pies. Su poderoso ki se expulsaba lentamente, amarillándole el cabello e incrementando ligeramente el tamaño de sus músculos. En el proceso apretó sus dientes y frunció el ceño, dejando escapar todo el rencor acumulado, y el que no desaparecería de él jamás. De últimas, desprendió un grito a la vez que apretaba sus puños con más y más fuerza, y lo que estaba a su alcance fue reducido a polvo y escombros más pequeños —como insignificantes piedras que flotaban sobre él, dentro de su ambarina aura—, por culpa de su aterrador poder.

Si había algo que detestase más de esa mujer era que ella había sido capaz de hacerlo sangrar. Esto le traía vagos recuerdos de cuando había pisado la tierra por primera vez, donde había sufrido su primerísima derrota haciéndole frente a un saiyajin de clase baja. Esa era la primera vez que veía el fluido que le corría por las venas, y se había prometido que nunca más saldría de su cuerpo, y por desgracia, esta vez no era la segunda que veía ese líquido rojo embadurnar sus manos y manchar sus guantes. Por lo tanto, una de sus tantas promesas se había desplomado como las demás que se había hecho a sí mismo, al igual que todos esos sueños que fueron incinerados por la llama de sus caídas inoportunas.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó a todo pulmón, sin importarle nada. Era él y solo él la persona que importaba, y no había nada que lo hiciera pensar que su caída no era tan grave, que por suerte solo había acabado mal herido y no asesinado.

Una explosión adornó el paisaje, el pilar de rocas sobre el que estaba parado se desplomó y calló dentro del cráter que se había formado. Permaneció levitando en el mismo lugar, con su transformación adaptada y más producida. Estaba pensativo, encarcelado en su ego y en su afán más obvio, aún consternado de lo que le ocurrió, sin poder creer que el círculo vicioso se repetía.

— _No les permitiré que sigan burlándose de mí_ —se decía en su mente— _. Tengo que hacerles entender a esos androides que soy el guerrero más fuerte del universo ¡No puedo quedarme así!_

Una y otra vez se repetía, como el estribillo de una canción. No se daría por vencido… no él, no el príncipe de los saiyajin.

* * *

Donde la nieve era la característica más notoria del paisaje, y los pinos se adornaban de esta alrededor de las carreteras casi abandonadas, viajaban los tres androides en una camioneta robada color rosa. Se habían mostrado poderosos ante los antiguos dueños del vehículo en que se movilizaban, y poco les importaba si se alarmaban y los delataban con la policía.

El juego del androide Diecisiete había comenzado: encontrar al saiyajin sin apresurarse demasiado, actuando como ciudadanos ordinarios con los que nadie debía meterse. Dieciséis lo seguía sin protestas y ningún rodeo —tal juego parecía entretenido, e iba a jugarlo ahora que al fin había despertado—, mientras que Dieciocho no estaba tan convencida de perder el tiempo. Lo que ella más anhelaba era acabar con la _misión_ que debían cumplir a costa del doctor Gero, además de encontrar el lugar adecuado para "comprar" su nueva ropa, ya que la que llevaba puesta estaba completamente rasgada y arruinada luego de la ardua pelea que tuvo contra el príncipe saiyajin. Antes que cualquier otra cosa, o comenzar a recorrer el mundo para encontrar a Goku, debía ser ella la primera a la que asistieran, cumpliendo ese capricho insignificante de encontrarle ropa nueva que lucir. Así que antes de emprender viaje a la casa de su objetivo, Diecisiete fue fácilmente convencido por su compañera de que hicieran su petición a cambio de jugar a lo que se le antojara la gana.

Ella debía ir siempre presentable, como toda una dama.

Allí iban por la carretera, solos y sin preocupaciones, a una velocidad mínima que respetaba a la de todos los carteles a los bordes del camino. No había necesidad de ir de esa manera, pero el joven moreno estaba convencido que hacer las cosas a su debido tiempo, con una pequeña aventura de por medio, era más divertido que solo volar hasta la casa del sujeto, matarlo y luego… ¿qué? ¡Ahí estaba! Luego no tendrían un propósito. Ellos no pensaban causar el mal a un planeta que contenía cosas tan entretenidas además de su naturaleza, lo único que buscaban era un poco de diversión luego de quién sabe cuántos días, semanas, meses, o incluso años encerrados en capsulas.

Cualquiera iba a ser capaz de comprenderlo, pero cuando el objetivo final era matar a un gran guerrero, entonces sus aliados no permitirían su deceso.

Parecía que sería un viaje largo y aburrido, pero como el muchacho presentía, el momento jovial del viaje llegaría. Fue cuando un grupo de motociclistas los acorraló dentro de un túnel. Eran sus gritos los que se escuchaban en un eco interminable de risas y alaridos, acompañado del escandaloso ruido del motor de las motocicletas. Parecía ese grupo de ridículos que solo buscaba llamar la atención a través de los problemas, y esta vez las victimas sería el trío dentro de la acogedora camioneta.

Estando al lado de la furgoneta, los maleantes comenzaron a reír con más fuerza, gritarles órdenes como la de salir a dar la cara y enfrentarse a ellos, hasta acosar a la hermosa chica que iba en el interior. Por supuestos que Diecisiete y compañía no hicieron caso, por lo que el moreno aceleró sin pensarlo dos veces, obligando a uno de los motoqueros a estrellarse contra un muro del túnel, causando una pequeña explosión, y a otro de ellos lo presionó para que de igual manera acabara como el primero.

Al salir del túnel, con el jefe de grupo enajenado, continuaron su fuga a gran velocidad, perdiendo en el trayecto a una gran cantidad de integrantes: algunos contra la nieve, otros enganchados en las ramas de los pinos, mientras que otros quedaron atorados en un cartel de anuncios a intentar saltarlo. No iban a dejar que ninguno los siguiera, pero estos tipos parecían no darse por vencido. La última alternativa que Diecisiete veía fiable era la de ir en línea recta sobre las vías del tren, y por casualidad tener al ferrocarril frente a frente para que los perseguidores se echaran atrás y decidieran dejarlos en paz. Si este último método no funcionaba, entonces no tendrían otro remedio que parar para hacer lo que ellos quería: bajar a dar la cara y dar frente a una posible _pelea_ , de la cual ya se sabían los resultados.

Al final, el tren por poco y los arrollaba, creyendo que la camioneta terminaría estrellándose y convirtiéndose en una bola de llamas, pero no se oyó nada, ni una explosión o estruendo tremendo. Para cuando el tren se alejó, los motociclistas se percataron de que la furgoneta se marchaba a gran velocidad, nuevamente por la carretera.

—Miserables —vociferó el jefe de la banda, y sin dar el brazo a torcer se montó en su motocicleta, volviendo nuevamente a perseguirlos. Hasta que su deseo de verlos muertos no se cumpliera no iba a detenerse.

Diecisiete miró por el espejo retrovisor y volvió a ver a los que esperaba que se quedaran atrás, pero estos tipos eran más insistentes de lo que esperaba. Era el momento de hacer un alto en el camino, un paro indeseado en su trayecto, y esto lo enfureció ligeramente. Pero no era por el hecho de que los estuvieran siguiendo, sino porque esos buscapleitos golpeaban a la camioneta abollándola, rayándola, hasta una de las ventanas fue golpeada y convertida en pequeños fragmentos de vidrio. Después de todo, su ánimo de seguir jugando no se iría por unos simples idiotas que dañaran su vehículo, pero el trago de tener que lidiar con garrapatas como ellos si era algo irritante.

Pararon la camioneta y solo la rubia y el peli-negro bajaron de ella, parados en el asfalto con firmeza, de brazos cruzados, esperando a que los motoqueros hicieran su parada en frente de ellos y por fin quitárselos de encima.

Los sujetos no se quedaron atrás. Fueron con sus armas: algunas cadenas, hachas y otras parecidas a las de la era medieval, tratando de atinar algún golpe a cualquiera de los dos jóvenes. Lo único que llegaban a hacer era rozarlos y solo porque los androides habían disminuido el nivel de pelea, pues con simples humanos como los que los enfrenaban, que no tenían idea de quiénes eran ellos en realidad, no hacía falta tomarlos en serio. Solamente harían el ridículo, y si en tal caso deseaban darles un golpe con todas sus fuerzas acabarían matándolos. Eso simplemente no valía la pena.

Diecisiete había mostrado su terrible fuerza destrozando una cadena de acero, mientras que, tras que uno de ellos cortara las puntas del cabello de la rubia, Dieciocho acumuló la suficiente energía en su mano izquierda como para agrietar la carretera con un perfecto corte.

Demostradas sus fuerzas, y además que ninguno de los dos temblaba ante la presencia de tantos, esos tantos comenzaron a estremecerse, rogando que algo o alguien los salvara de no ser ellos quienes acabasen muertos. Por suerte, no muy lejos y acercándose con gran rapidez, se oían las sirenas de una patrulla, por lo que los maleantes aprovecharon la ocasión y se fugaron antes de que los policías los atraparan o que los androides los borraran de la faz de la tierra.

Ya desaparecido el grupo de inadaptados, la dichosa patrulla llegó con brusquedad y de ella bajaron dos hombres armados, con esposas en sus manos, revisando si la camioneta que tenían los androides en su poder era la misma que había sido reportada como robada.

—Sí, estas son las características de la camioneta robada de la que nos informaron —con la mira fija, apuntó al par de adolescentes, caminando a paso decisivo hacia ellos para esposarlos y contiguamente llevarlos por los crímenes que los enjuiciaban.

—¡Ya veo! Muy bien. Los haremos confesar su delito en la comisaría —preparó las esposas— ¡Andado! Déjense poner las esposas.

Como por arte de magia, los dos muchachos se quedaron quietos con las manos en posición para ser apresadas. No hicieron movimientos en falso, ni siquiera esperaban escapar o tratar a los oficiales de mala manera. Todo iba de buena manera, y parecía que todo era parte del mismo juego.

—¡Y tú! ¿Qué esperas? —Alardeó el segundo oficial hacia Dieciséis—. ¡Baja también del vehículo.

Detrás de la orden, el tercer androide bajo de la camioneta, sorprendieron al comisario que, de prestar atención al peli-rojo, se percató del gran tamaño que Dieciséis poseía. Una pierna de él completaba al comisario. No se sabía si el androide era muy alto, o el comisario demasiado enano.

—Más vale que obedezcas —bajo el mismo efecto del miedo que le causaba ver a un hombre tan alto e imponente, lo esposó creyendo terminado su trabajo, pero de improvisto las esposas de Dieciséis se hicieron añicos—. ¡Ah! ¿Por qué las rompiste? ¡Me salieron muy caras! ¿Piensas oponer resistencia?

—¿Oponer resistencia? —dando media vuelta, Dieciocho miró al segundo poli y luego desvió sus ojos al coche patrulla, caminando hacia éste lentamente—. Oiga, señor policía ¿oponer resistencia significa…?

—¡No, espera! —Dijo uno de ellos con gran temor—. ¿Qué harás?

—Si hago algo como esto, quiere decir que… —con una sola mano levantó el automóvil como si de una hoja de papel se tratara— … estoy oponiendo resistencia.

El coche fue lanzado, de manera que pareciera una simple y pequeña roca, arrojado contra una pequeña montaña a no muchos pies de la carretera donde estaban parados. Cuando el coche impactó contra la piedra se incendió a causa de una explosión y esto paralizó a los oficiales que ya se arrepentían de haber llegado.

—Vámonos —nuevamente, las esposas de la chica y la del moreno se rompieron así de fácil, ejerciendo algo de fuerza en ellas, tal como lo había hecho Dieciséis antes. Este último afirmó con ganas de continuar lo que estaba emprendido, y al fin libres volvieron a subir a la arruinada pero aún funcional camioneta rosa, listos para continuar con el camino que tenían ideado.

* * *

—¡Ahí está! ¡Mira! Esa es la casa de Goku.

Por fin habían llegado. Ya estaban en la montaña Paoz y llevaban un rato buscando la minúscula casa entre el bosque que la ceñía, a pesar de ya conocer bastante bien la ubicación de dicho lar. Debido a la desesperación y a la necesidad de hacer todo cuanto antes, se les había olvidado cómo llegar con exactitud al lugar, pero lo que contaba era que ya estaban ahí y no tenían tiempo que perder. Rápidamente descendieron hasta aterrizar en el patio de la casa, justo delante de la entrada. Caminaron hacia ella para finalmente entrar y llevar a Goku al lugar que ya tenían pensado, pero Krilin se detuvo y con él Trunks.

—Espera, Trunks. Quiero preguntarte algo —ambos se miraron por unos segundos, reiteradamente en silencio, y Krilin continuo casi inseguro y con pena— ¿T-… tú sabes si es cierto que los androides con los que estamos peleando son agresivos y despiadados?

—Bueno, así es. Son muy fríos —dijo y dudo—. Aunque en la época en que yo vivo ellos son… ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—¿E-… Eh? ¡N-…No! —Sorprendido y sobre saltado negó cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer sospechar al joven viajero—¡S-…Solamente pensaba que si fuera lo contrario estaríamos salvados! ¡Eso es todo!

—Te recomiendo que olvides esa esperanza. Casi es imposible.

—¿E-… Eh? —tartamudeó—. Sí. Tienes razón —aun con los nervios que llevaba encima, caminó derecho hacia la puerta— Bueno, soñar no cuesta nada, ¿o sí?

Cuanto espanto se había llevado, Krilin por poco y creía que iba a ser descubierto, pero no fue así ¿Qué rondaba entonces en su cabeza? Eso era, después de que la pelea entre la androide Dieciocho y Vegeta finalizara, no pudo quitarse de la cabeza ese beso en la mejilla que ella misma se había ofrecido a darle ¿Pero por qué? Acaso… ¿Ella lo consideraba atractivo? ¿O simplemente se trató de una burla? No sabía por qué, pero Krilin estaba confundido, y no tenía idea de qué clase de sentimiento lo estaba envolviendo. Tal vez, y sin darse cuenta, se estaba enamorando de una mujer completamente peligrosa, pero como bien había dicho él: soñar no costaba nada. Y la esperanza de que ella fuera buena no iba a ser descartada, nunca había tratado con ella, solo le tenía miedo por lo que Trunks pintaba en sus relatos del futuro. Sin embargo, los mismo viajero, tanto Mirai Trunks como Mirai Vegeta, habían admitido y confirmado que estos androides eran completamente diferentes a los del futuro. Seguramente los de la época de los allegados eran terriblemente crueles, sin una gota de compasión, mientras que los del presente seguramente se trataban de seres más tranquilos, amables y humildes, que no querían hacer otra cosa más que cumplir su objetivo y luego continuar sus vidas sin necesidad de asesinar o perjudicar a la tierra.

Krilin se acercó a golpear la puerta para que Milk o Yamcha lo recibieran, y en cuando solo dio dos golpes la puerta se abrió de sopetón y con gran fuerza, golpeando al pobre hombrecito en la cabeza.

—¿¡Gohan, eres tú!? —preguntaba Milk apenas alumbrar al afuera, y sus ilusiones disminuyeron cuando encontró a Krilin sobándose y lamentándose por el golpe recibido. Suspiró con desánimo y se tranquilizó—. Ah, Krilin.

—¡Eso si me dolió! —reincorporado y con un chichón la "saludo" —. Gracias por el golpe.

Trunks sin saber siquiera quién era la mujer, la miró por unos segundos intentando identificarla. Nunca antes la había visto en su futuro, hasta que el pobre golpeado resolvió su duda.

—Ella es la esposa de Goku.

—¿E-… Eh? —educado, Trunks se reverenció y sonrió diciendo:—. Mucho gusto.

—¿Oh? ¿Qué pasa? —Miraba Yamcha desde dentro— ¡Krilin! Qué alivio ¿Por qué no habían venido? Ya me estaba preocupando.

—¿Y Goku?

—Él está bien, tomó la medicina. Ahora está durmiendo —informó Yamcha y mirando con más detalle se percató de una segunda presencia— ¡Ah! Tú eres el muchacho que vino del futuro junto con el otro sujeto —acumulando esperanza y creyendo algo incierto, continuó—. ¡Ah! Ya veo, ustedes fueron quienes derrotaron a los androides, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde está tu amigo?

—¿Eh? N-…No. No derrotamos a los androides, y por ahora mi compañero no viene conmigo —respondió apenado, sin deseos de cortar ninguna ilusión, pero era preferible contar la gran verdad que actualmente ocurría para entonces a decir mentiras que fácilmente serían descubiertas.

—Después te contaremos con más detalles —intervino Krilin—. Ahora es necesario trasladarnos a la casa del Maestro Roshi. ¡Preparen todo!

—¿¡Qué!?

Luego de que Krilin dijera el detalle básico, el destacado objetivo de las máquinas y el por qué quería hacerlo, comenzaron a moverse para llevar al enfermo a la casa del maestro. Trunks llevaba entre sus manos un par de sábanas y almohadas donde pondrían a Goku, y los otros dos hombres se encargaban de cargar con mucho cuidado al convaleciente saiyajin. Lo metieron dentro de una gran nave que Trunks había des-encapsulado, extendieron las sabanas y frazadas en el suelo y recostaron al guerrero sobre ellas, recargando su cabeza en una cómoda almohada y siendo tapado de pies a cabeza. Debían marcharse de inmediato, ya habían dejado pasar demasiado tiempo, más del que imaginaban, pero todavía faltaba esperar a Gohan, de lo contrario el niño llegaría y nunca sabría a dónde se habían ido todos. Además, si Gohan estaba para cuando los androides se apoderasen de la casa, no era seguro que saliese vivo.

Milk cargaba bolsas, seguramente llenas de ropa y provisiones de la casa, cuando llegaba Gohan. Se había tardado mucho, sí, pero había sido por culpa de la madre de Bulma. Ella lo había entretenido con algún que otro aperitivo y el pequeño no pudo negarse ante tal amabilidad. Por suerte había llegado a tiempo, y con él en la nave ya estarían listos para marcharse al lugar enmarcado.

—¿Por qué están todos aquí? —indagó el pequeño sin entender en lo absoluto qué era lo que hacían Krilin, y uno de los Mirai en su casa, con una nave fuera de ella y cargándola de las pertenencias de su hogar. Antes de que pudiera decir más, su madre corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con gran fuerza. Lo había extrañado, y más allá de eso, se había preocupado por él por lo que pudo haberle pasado tras su demora.

—¡Qué bueno que regresaste sano y salvo, hijo! —decía la madre llena de alegría sin soltarlo.

—Mamá, ¿sucedió algo malo?

—Después te lo contaré todo con más detalle, ahora sube a la nave, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

Ya estaba vestido con nueva ropa, algo chica pero ajustada a su tonificado cuerpo. Le incomodaba un poco ya que la camiseta dejaba al aire libre su hombro derecho, y si era sincero le molestaba que los demás pudieran ver que faltaba su brazo en esa parte. De todas maneras ya no podía quejarse, además había sido un buen gesto de parte de la científica y no iba a reclamar por un simple capricho.

Llegaron hasta el laboratorio, el más grande y característico de la gran mansión, en ese mismo lugar donde alguna vez había visto a su esposa trabajar, pidiéndole ayuda para que la alcanzara hasta un lugar muy alto, o le diera una mano levantando algo muy pesado. Mirai Vegeta lo recordaba igual y como era en su tiempo antes de ser destruido, tan similar, tan calcado que en el pecho se le formó un nudo, impidiéndole soltar una sola palabra o darse la vuelta para salir y ahorrarse la pena. Lo único que estaba a su disposición era mirar lo que antes era hermoso, y ahora solo era un vago recuerdo de tantos. Al menos, se sentía afortunado de poder revivir esto que pensó jamás volvería a ver bello, y ¡qué cosa! Jamás pensó que el lugar menos esperado se convirtiera en su tortura. Su bella tortura.

Todo estaba en orden, cada cosa en su respectivo lugar, así como su única mujer lo dejaba cada vez que terminaba de trabajar, con alguna que otra herramienta tirada en el suelo, y algunos planos desenrollados sobre los escritorios. Y junto a ella su pequeño bebé, acompañándola en una cuna junto a su abuelo, quien lo mecía de un lado a otro para que pudiera dormir y despreocupar a Bulma. Pero ella, convencida de que siempre estaría junto a Trunks, que lo vería crecer y lo acompañaría hasta el fin de sus tiempos, tarareaba la misma canción de cuna que Mirai Vegeta le tarareaba a su pequeño hijo para dormir en esas noches de soledad absoluta, en la oscuridad y el frío del mundo entero.

Sus ojos se veían cristalinos, a punto de quebrarse y hacer algo que no tenía planeado, y mucho menos frente a la mujer que alguna vez amó. Y aunque sonaba ridículo no podía amar a la mujer que el presente le estaba poniendo frente a sus ojos en bandeja de oro. Esa mujer no le pertenecía a él, sino al otro él, el otro tan diferente que ella bien conocía, y no iba a destruir ese futuro que Bulma y Vegeta del presente merecían tener, cada uno al lado del otro. No podía destruir la historia que ya estaba escrita, con distintas palabras y otra tinta, donde por suerte rogaba que no terminara con el mismo final que el de él, y por ello haría hasta lo imposible con tal de mantener a toda la familia unida, que Trunks tuviera y sintiera el amor de una madre, y Vegeta aprendiera a valorar lo que realmente tenía antes de que fuera demasiado tarde… así como sucedió con el príncipe de la época apocalíptica.

Nadie sabía cuán arrepentido estaba de su vida.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —habló Bulma, con el pequeño Trunks entre sus brazos, a punto de recostarlo dentro de la pequeña cuna donde siempre lo depositaba, y casualmente era la misma cuna que en el futuro estaba bajo la oscuridad del sótano-bunker.

—S-… Sí, estoy bien —trató de sonar lo más firme posible, pero el nudo continuaba y se resistía. Le costaría mucho tranquilizarse y, pese a eso, iba a intentarlo de todas maneras—. No es momento de pensar en… —cerró la boca y guardó silencio antes de decir algo que rebelara sus sentimientos—. Tenemos que trabajar en ese brazo para poder entrenar, de lo contrario, los androides harán lo que quieran y no puedo permitirlo.

—Suenas muy convencido —sonrió y se enderezó luego de dejar al niño dormido en su cama—. Pero no creas que no me saldré con la mía.

—¿Salirte con la tuya?

—¡Así es! —Caminó hasta un pequeño armario y al abrirlo rebeló una gran cantidad de batas blancas colgadas perfectamente una al lado de la otra—. No creas que no sé que pasa algo, y no voy a descansar hasta saber de qué se trata.

La vio caminando hacia él en silencio, no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta tenerla frente a frente y, cuando eso ocurrió, los brazos le temblaron, dándole a entender que había un impulso de por medio. Deseaba abrazarla y presionarla suavemente contra su pecho. Quería tenerla rodeada por sus brazos y que ella le correspondiera sin miedo ni dudas, luego besarla y decirle cuánto la extrañaba, cuánto la amaba y cuánto deseaba que ella se fuera junto con él al futuro. Al final no era tan ridículo, si la amaba. Al fin y al cabo ella y la fallecida Bulma del futuro eran la misma mujer, del mismo carácter y la misma imagen, con el mismo cabello, los mismos ojos, la misma ropa con la que la vio la última vez. Todo era lo mismo, y a la vez tan diferente.

—No dejemos pasar el tiempo —animada, la joven mujer le extendió una bata y le dedicó un pequeño guiño—. Tenemos que reparar ese brazo, y luego buscar la manera de derrotar a los androides. Y no creas que durante el proceso no intentaré conocerte mejor. Supongo que ya me conoces, ¿o no?

—Si —admitió ya sin poder evitarlo. Ella estaba tan confiada y no permitiría que su sonrisa se borrase de su cara. En cuanto a su pegunta, claro que la conocía, como la palma de su mano, como si la hubiera tenido junto a él toda la vida y a la vez no.

Se estaba volviendo loco. La casa, el laboratorio, el orden, Bulma y el bebé… todo lo estaba volviendo loco. Todo estaba reviviendo, aquello que permaneció enterrado en su memoria reencarnaba y lo incitaba a tomar el papel que pensaba tener, pero no era suyo, sino del otro… del otro príncipe.

 **[...]**

 _Así como un niño se emociona al ver el pimpollo de una rosa nacer en primavera, se sentía él cuando la oportunidad apareció. Pero no fue porque así lo quiso el destino, ¿o sí?_

 _Y el niño, apresurado y sin darse cuenta, arrancó de sus ramas la más hermosa rosa, dejando caer sus pétalos, marchitándola… reduciendo a la muerte eso que apenas estaba naciendo y no aprovechó a disfrutarlo correctamente. Pensó en sí mismo, lo quiso para él y no quiso recordar al dueño del rosar y de la única rosa que en él crecía. Y tras marchitar la única rosa que nacía, marchitó su raíz, matando todo aquello que con mucho esfuerzo se había creado._

 _Los pétalos… lento se los llevó el viento. Y lo que quedó en pie del seco rosal, poco a poco lo cubrió la nieve del frío invierno._

 _El niño… el niño..._

 _El niño…_

 _No era su culpa. Solo se trataba de un alma inocente._

 _No sabía lo que estaba haciendo..._

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Nota._**

¡Buenas días, tardes o noches! :'3

¿Cómo están? Yo feliz de al fin poder actualizar. Es una de las cosas que mas feliz me ponen. Siempre aprovecho hasta lo más minúsculo para que sea mi felicidad. En fin, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo. Por si no lo saben, sobre pasé las 10 mil palabras y de ello me siento orgullosa. Pensé que se haría interminable y aquí está, terminado.

Como siempre, y a todos les pasa, puede que haya algún que otro gran o pequeño error ortográfico, pero lo que me importa es que estén satisfechos con la lectura. Es lo que busco o al menos lo intento.

Todavía se me esta haciendo medio difícil narrar cuando hay dos Vegeta de por medio, pero no importa, lo continuaré. No pienso tirar la toalla. Este será uno de mis primeros fanfic's terminados en esta plataforma. Pero quitando eso, disfruto mucho de escribir esta historia, que hasta ahora, y según lo que sé, soy la única que escribió algo así. (No soy egocéntrica, solo es lo que la gente cuenta :'v)

Espero que estén disfrutando de esta nueva personalidad de Vegeta. Tal vez no es lo que esperan, pero medida pase el tiempo, quizás le ganen algo más de afecto a este nuevo príncipe que, obviamente no es canon y nunca existió.

Estaré al pendiente de saber qué tal les pareció este capítulo.

(Espero también mi mensaje especial de cierta personita que me lo prometió. Deseo que se cumpla :'3)

¡Nos leemos pronto!

#MikuMV


	12. Capítulo 12

_**Pétalos de vida**_

* * *

 ** _XII_**

* * *

La tranquilidad del laboratorio era excelente, solo se escuchaba el sensible ruido de las maquinas moviéndose bajo las órdenes de su creadora, quien muy mandona les decía qué hacer, llevándolos de aquí a allá con barias piezas. También se oía el choque del metal, cuando dos piezas del mismo se unían para formar una. Así era el proceso, y cuando más pasaba el tiempo, ese nuevo brazo tomaba forma, una mejor a la esquelética original.

Bulma se había tomado la molestia de mejorar tal prótesis, cambiando los materiales y dándole una forma más moldeada y formal, con más poder e imponencia. Además, este nuevo modelo poseía la capacidad de soltar bolas de energía de su poseedor, cosa que el antiguo brazo no podía.

—Nunca creí que en el presente tuvieran la suficiente tecnología para mejorar esto —dijo el Mirai sosteniendo el antiguo modelo semi-destruido—. Me costó demasiado tiempo encontrar el laboratorio de ese estúpido y creo que me acostumbre a lo que él tenía. No tuve el tiempo de revisar si había otros minerales más poderosos en la tierra para mejorar.

—Qué lástima —contestó su suegro (claro, del presente) —. Seguro hubiera sido mejor enfrentarse a los androides con una mejora.

—Claro —pensó—. Pero vistas las circunstancias no era seguro salir de nuestro escondite, ni siquiera para mí y Gohan. No iba arriesgarme por algo que ya había perdido por…

En ese momento recordó cuando todo paso, cómo fue que perdió su extremidad e hizo memoria del deceso. No fue por su culpa en sí, sino la culpa de Trunks, rebelde sin causa que se escapó del lugar sin permiso y causó grandes desconciertos para dos guerreros desolados. Al menos, perder parte de él por su heredero era justo, valía la pena y si era necesario volvería a hacerlo con tal de mantener con vida lo único que le quedaba. Solo esperaba que Trunks supiera apreciar tal cosa.

—¿Por qué? —Indagó Bulma—. ¿Por qué perdiste tu brazo? ¿Fue una simple pelea o un enfrentamiento contra los androides por algo importante?

—Claro que no. Fue un enfrentamiento cualquiera donde esperaba ganarle a los androides y todo se fue al demonio. ¡Odio admitirlo! —mintió.

—Agradece que por lo menos estas con vida, ¿o no? —Enojada, la mujer lo regañó ante el pequeño soplido causado por una pequeña ráfaga de ki que él soltó inconscientemente, desordenando gran cantidad de planos—. No te rijas por tu coraje, así no llegaras a ningún lado y desgraciadamente terminarás siendo uno de esos tipos que no tardan en morirse.

—Disculpa, pero creo que me he regido por el mismo impulso durante veinte años y sigo con vida.

—Entonces cálmate. Este no es el futuro, ni tampoco te permitiré andar de loquito como el otro Vegeta —se cruza de brazos—. Me imagino que eres más consciente y maduro, ¿no?

—No sé qué imagines, pero no voy a cambiar quien soy solo porque a ti no te guste.

Esos arranques de furia, donde era necesario contestar cosas casi groseras con tal de callar a la aún chillona científica que tanto amaba, le daba nostalgia, pero también pena. Recordar siempre era primero, estaba ese hecho presente, pero tratar con una mujer que técnicamente era la misma que alguna vez trató, probó, acarició… que conocía perfectamente, aun siendo de otro tiempo, le resultaba completamente extraño. El tiempo que estaba pasando con la Bulma del presente lo hacía volverse el Vegeta que todavía no caía en la idea de que su esposa estaba muerta y bajo tierra. Por eso se comportaba como era antes, porque volver a ver a Bulma encendió esa llama casi extinta en él que lo hacía comportarse como el patán que alguna vez fue. Y aunque así era la cosa, seguía confundido, porque ella no era suya y, sin embargo, la sentía tan propia que era como estar de vuelta en casa. Casi parecía que la verdadera pesadilla era el futuro y la realidad, después de despertar, era el presente.

—Mejor dejen de discutir, jovencitos —interrumpió el viejo—. Será mejor que terminen con ese brazo, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer. Ya sabes Bulma.

—Sí, papá. Está bien. Estaré trabajando para ayudar a Vegeta, y no te preocupes, me imagino que estará ayudándome.

—De eso no hay duda, querida —la compuerta del taller se abrió—. Nos vemos más tarde.

Al salir, los dos científicos quedaron solos, cosa que Mirai Vegeta temía desde un principio. No podía estar solo con ella por el miedo a sobre pasarse y arruinar la historia. Al menos, con el Dr. Brief conversando a cerca de la mecánica y ciencia lo distraía y lo hacía pensar en cosas relacionadas con el tema, dando su opinión cada uno, desviando las insaciables ganas de hacer con Bulma lo que hace tanto tiempo no hacía: regalarle un sofisticado beso, abrazarla y decirle la verdad sobre su pesar.

Comenzó a sudar bajo su bata blanca, se tronaba los dedos contra la mesa y de vez en cuando gruñía para luchar contra la tentación. Esperaba a que algo lo sacara de su necesidad, que lo distrajera nuevamente como con el viejo padre de Bulma, y para suerte de él alguien lo ayudó a desviar su ansiedad.

El pequeño bebé Trunks comenzó a llorar. Con nostalgia, el Mirai se acercó hasta quedar a un costado de la pequeña cuna de madera color celeste, lo observó llorar por un rato, y luego escuchó los pasos de su madre acercarse para atender al niño.

—Bulma —dijo con una voz tranquila, sin darse vuelta para mirarla—. ¿Me dejas por esta vez encargarme de él?

—¿Eh? —se detuvo a dos pasos de llegar y asimiló lo que le pedía—. E-… Está bien, pero… ¿por qué me pides tal cosa?

—No importa el por qué. Te lo pido simplemente —antes de recibir respuesta, se apresuró a tomar al escandaloso niño y apoyarlo sobre su pecho y hombro. Lloraba y lloraba, no se detenía, hasta Vegeta podía sentir cómo su hombro se humedecía entre las lágrimas y la poca babita que se escurría de su boca.

No parecía fácil, pero en menos de medio minuto el niño cesó su llanto, dando solo abucheos dulces con su boca cerrada, apretando sus pequeños puños y, entre sus deditos, sujetar la bata de su padre del futuro.

—¿Lo extrañas? —musitó Bulma con una sonrisa.

—¿Extrañar qué?

—Extrañas tener a tu niño en brazos. Ahora es todo un hombre y temes que algo malo le pueda pasar.

—P-… Por supuesto que no —mintió sin soltar al pequeño bebé con la creencia de que esas ideas solo eran cosa de las madres, pero estaba equivocado. Ni siquiera miraba a la mujer que estaba descubriendo tan fácil su misterioso ser. Claro que ella no mentía, tampoco estaba metiendo la pata. Desde que se había quedado solo y Gohan y Trunks fueron lo último que le quedaba, tras la muerte de hijo de Goku y la pérdida de su amada esposa, ya no quería seguir sufriendo. Ya no quería ver más angustia en el mundo, no tenía planeado perder a nadie más, y mucho menos a su hijo. Por él daría hasta su vida si fuera necesario.

—No trates de mentirme. No te obligaré a decirme la verdad, pero no creas que mi cuestionario terminó aquí.

—¿Tantas preguntas tienes en mente?

—Una de ellas es por qué no trajiste a la yo de futuro —continuó caminando hasta llegar al escritorio donde trabajaba Vegeta y prosiguió—. Ya te lo dije: me parece extraño que tú y Trunks no la…

—Ella no existe…

¿Para qué continuar ocultándolo? Bulma era muy astuta y de alguna u otra forma lo descubriría, quizás ya lo sabía, pero quería escuchar la afirmación salida de la boca del príncipe del futuro.

—Se más específico. ¿Cómo es que fue asesinada?

Continuó sin mirarla. Nunca antes le habían hecho esa pregunta, ni siquiera su propio hijo, y tener que recordar para relatar tal deceso le erizaba hasta el último cabello. Iba a ser la primera vez que lo contaba, y no sabía si iba a ser tan fácil resistir el dolor de cada palabra, cada segundo de ese recuerdo, y cada lágrima, alarido… cada abrazo muerto.

—Fue por mi culpa…

Susurró casi ahogado, y ni siquiera comenzó con lo peor.

—Antes de irme a enfrentar a esos androides, ella me dijo: _no vayas, tienes que quedarte con nosotros_ —hizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir—. No sé si lo dijo por miedo a que me sucediera algo, o si no quería quedarse sola con Trunks y que esos monstruos llegarán a atacar, solo sé que me…

No continuó. El nudo que hacía mucho tiempo no estaba (no más de veinte minutos atrás) volvió a aparecer para acallarlo y volver a hundirlo en el único silencio que odiaba: la incómoda quietud de no poder continuar cuando el otro esperaba que lo hiciera.

Otra vez deseaba que algo interrumpiera la abstinencia.

Entonces el teléfono comenzó a sonar y Bulma se encargó de responder la llamada —todo estaba de su lado por ese momento y se sentía realmente agradecido—. Al levantar el tubo ella oyó la voz de un hombre, con el sonido de fondo del cantar de las aves, por lo que debía tratarse de alguien caminando o algo por el estilo al aire libre. Además el sonido no era la gran calidad.

—¿Hola?

— _Hola, ¿con la Corporación Capsula?_

—Sí, así es. ¿Quién habla?

— _Soy el habitante de un pequeño pueblo en la región del Oeste, y quería saber si no me regalaban una nave extraña que encontré en mis tierras. No sé cómo ponerla en funcionamiento, además no entiendo cómo puedo ingresar en ella, se ve muy abandonada ¿No podrían señármela?_

—Bueno, ¿por qué no me la describes entonces?

— _Es que tiene una forma muy rara. Es muy alta y con una gran tapa de vidrio, además tiene varios motores y patas muy largas…_

—No puede ser, entonces ese modelo de nave no pertenece a nuestra compañía. Nunca antes habíamos hecho algo como eso.

— _Pues sí, porque en una de las partes de la nave se encuentra el emblema de su compañía._

—¿Podrías tomarle una fotografía?

— _Ya tengo una, de hecho estoy en mi casa._

—¿Tienes una fotografía? Envíamela cuanto antes, y dime por favor el lugar donde ese artefacto se encuentra.

— _Claro que sí. De hecho ya la estoy enviando con las coordenadas en la parte de atrás, así que no tardará en llegar._

—¡Perfecto! Muchas gracias por notificármelo —luego de despedirse amablemente colgaron la llamada y de la máquina _fax_ salió la dichosa foto.

Quien se acercó primero para observar de qué se trataba fue Vegeta, consternado por lo que sus ojos veían captados en esa fotografía.

—No puede ser. ¿Qué demonios es…?

Bulma también se acercó para mirar lo que tanto tenía sorprendido al Mirai y era indudable, si se trataba de algo verdaderamente paralizante. Y lo que tanto guardaba esa simple imagen era otra máquina del tiempo, destruida, cubierta de moho y hojas secas. En el vidrio se observaba un enorme orificio con bordes gruesos, como si hubiera sido quemada y atravesada con un láser muy potente, o un rayo de energía. Sin embargo, no se notaba con detalle cada imperfección, por lo que —sin decirlo, ni compartirlo— ambos decidieron que era mejor averiguarlo con sus propios ojos.

—Antes de ir a ese lugar debemos decírselo a Trunks.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —dudó ella.

—No puede estar desprevenido, no sabemos qué fue o cómo es que otra de esas máquinas se encuentran aquí. Y si acaso se trata de alguna cosa desconocida, Trunks debe saberlo para no sufrir las consecuencias.

—Creo… —pensó por unos segundos—. Tienes razón .Está bien, primero llamaré a la casa de Gohan para preguntarles a los muchachos si saben dónde se encuentra mi hijo.

Ante ese último comentario, la juvenil mujer soltó una risita y volvió a guiñarle un ojo al Mirai en cuanto éste la vio. De inmediato, las mejillas del viajero temporal se enrojecieron, obligándolo a darse la media vuelta para pasar desapercibido, actuando como si nada pasara, mientras continuaba en el cuidado del pequeño bebé. Qué suerte que por lo menos se había ahorrado la angustia de relatar algo indeseado, una historia de la que claramente no se sentía para nada orgulloso, y que Bulma por suerte tenía una pésima memoria para recordar lo que estaba haciendo hace un instante. O tal vez no se olvidó, solo estaba concentrada en la nueva _misión_.

Ya dejando de lado los pensamientos del Mirai, Bulma, enloquecida, intentaba llamar a la casa de su amigo, pero a ninguna de sus llamadas contestaban. Luego de oírse el tono llegaba el largo pitido, que indicaba que no había quien pudiera contestar. Entonces comenzó a pensar, cómo podría llamarlos y comentarles a los guerreros sobre el nuevo acontecimiento.

* * *

—Para estos androides esta pelea es un simple juego —aclaró Krilin de brazos cruzados, apoyado en una de las paredes de la nave en la que transportaban al saiyajin—. Lo que sí es seguro es que pronto vendrán a matar a Goku.

—¿De verdad son muy fuertes esos androides?

—Sí, Gohan. Piensa que son más terribles de lo que nos platicaba Trunks y Vegeta.

Todos quedaron pasmados ante la confesión del hombre. Se voltearon a mirar al joven Trunks, que estaba con la mirada perdida, pensativo, casi sudando, seguramente recordando lo que ocurría en el presente. Cosas tan diferentes al futuro mismo que no estaba seguro de si algo más, tal vez peor de lo que ya era, pasara.

El silencio inquietante se adueñó de la nave, todos ideando técnicas o pensando en un posible final para esta historia. Serios, cruzados de brazos, extraviados en percepciones que solo ellos sabían y preferían reservarse, pero cuando parecía que el viaje se convertiría en un vaivén de terror y desesperación, el alarido de Milk los alertó creyendo que algo malo ocurría. Al final los asustó para nada.

—¡No hay que desperdiciar el tiempo! —corrió hacia una de las bolsas que traía algunas de las cosas de la casa y comenzó a desatarla—. ¡Necesitamos aprovecharlo lo más pronto posible! ¿Dónde los habré dejado?

Gohan se arrastró, más bien gateó para encontrarse con su alocada madre escandalosa, interesado en preguntar por qué tanto alboroto.

—¿Qué te pasa mamá? —súbitamente calló una gran pila de libros en frente de él, con lápices y hojas en blanco.

—¿Qué estas esperando? Ponte a estudiar.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Quieres que me ponga a estudiar?

—Gohan, no olvides que el estudio es importante en cualquier momento.

—¡Vaya! —Krilin, ya tranquilo de que todo era falsa alarma, se deslizó por la pared en la que estaba apoyado, se sentó y suspiró—. No cabe duda de que Milk es excepcional en esto.

—¿Y tú qué sugieres que hagamos ahora? —interrumpió Yamcha, piloteando la nave con sutil cuidado.

—No me lo preguntes a mí —agachó la cabeza y susurró: —. ¿Cuál será la solución?

—Disculpen por intervenir —finalmente, Trunks hizo que su voz se escuchara después de tanto rato callado—, pero qué les parece esto: con mi máquina del tiempo regresare al pasado para destruir especialmente a los androides antes de que despierten. Ya sabemos dónde se encuentra el laboratorio del doctor

—¡Ya entiendo! —Agregó Yamcha—. Yo creo que eso sería lo mejor.

—Espera un momento. Al principio nos dijiste que esa máquina del tiempo no estaba perfeccionada, ¿o sí? —Ahora Krilin se giró a mirar a su amigo—. Y también Goku nos mencionó que para recargar la energía de esa máquina se requiere de mucho tiempo y cuesta mucho trabajo realizarlo. Imagínate esto: viajas al pasado, ¿será que podrás regresar con bien al futuro?

—No estoy seguro.

Luego de caer en cuenta de toda la negatividad que traía esa estrategia, prefirió no pensar, mirar a un punto fijo y quedarse con la mente en blanco. Después de todo, su padre no hubiera estado tan orgulloso de esa idea, además de que todos los esfuerzos que Mirai Vegeta había hecho por reunir dicha energía, serian en vano. Además, Trunks pensaba viajar solo al pasado para ahorrarle la preocupación a su padre, que en esta época, seguramente, se estaba retrayendo de ser tan cerrado como lo era.

—Oigan —ahora era Gohan el que hablaba—. Amigos, quiero hacerles unas preguntas. Por ejemplo, si Trunks va al pasado y destruye a los androides que están causando ahora el alboroto en las ciudades, ¿qué es lo que pasará con los androides de esta época? ¿Será posible que desaparezcan para siempre? O…

—¡Gohan! —contiguamente su madre lo detuvo, histérica—. Tu solo tienes que ocuparte del estudio, ¿entendiste?

—¿Ah? ¡Sí, es cierto! Se me había olvidado…

—¿Eh?

—¡Gohan tiene razón! Si regreso al pasado y destruyo a los androides antes de que despierten, el futuro de ese mundo se salvará. Pero como en este mundo el Dr. Maki Gero ya hizo funcionar a los androides la situación no cambiará en nada.

—Dime, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Krilin.

—Ah… B-… Bueno, veamos —pensó—. Por ejemplo, mi padre y yo le trajimos a Goku la medicina del futuro y así pudo superar la enfermedad para al fin salvarse. Pero, en mi mundo del futuro, él no revivirá porque murió a causa de una enfermedad del corazón en el pasado. Lo que quiero decir es que existe un futuro donde Goku pudo haberse salvado, y otro donde Goku está muerto. Con solo cambiar un pequeño detalle en el pasado, pueden existir distintos futuros.

—¡Espera! No sé si te entendí bien —volvió a interrumpir Krilin—. Quieres decir que aunque Goku lograra eliminar a los androides de esta época, ¿en tu mundo seguirán existiendo porque son de mundos diferentes?

—Así es.

—Entonces respóndeme a esta pregunta, Trunks —dijo Yamcha—. ¿A qué viniste a esta época? ¿Cuál es tu objetivo? Y si tu mundo no sufrirá ningún cambio positivo.

Lentamente Trunks se levantó de donde estaba sentado, erguido y serio como lo tenía heredado en su padre, caminó despacio hasta quedar al borde de una de las ventanas ovaladas de la nave y observó el paisaje que le pareció tan hermoso. Nunca antes había visto algo tan bello, o bueno, sí pudo ser testigo de fastuosos campos y montañas nevadas que no presentaban daño alguno, pero jamás vio tanta vida en lugares como estos, donde las praderas eran adornadas con pequeños pueblos de cabañas de madera, con niños jugando y corriendo por doquier, mientras los hombres trabajaban en la granja y las mujeres cuidaban de sus hijos. Los animales terrestres correteaban con libertad disfrutando del hermoso césped y hierbas color esmeralda, los acuáticos nadaban dentro del agua cristalina de los ríos nacidos de los mismos cierros, mientras que las aves revoloteaban cerca de la tierra y paraban en los enormes árboles, para después volver a volar y confundirse en el celestial cielo de medio día, con un brillante sol cálido y que a cualquiera dejaba ciego con solo verlo directamente, mientras que en futuro apenas si podían encontrarlo entres las nubes tormentosas.

—Mi padre me dijo… —se perdió nuevamente en el paisaje que observaba, pero volvió en sí y continuó—. Mi padre me dijo que era irritante que los androides hayan acabado con todos, y quería destruir a esos malvados para tener un futuro feliz, sin preocupaciones. Pero el primer interés de todo esto era averiguar el punto débil de estos androides mientras Goku peleaba con ellos, pero si resultaba imposible podríamos traer a Goku al futuro en esta máquina del tiempo para que pudiera eliminarlos —entonces Trunks entro en un trance.

Recordó cómo se encontraba su futuro, las veces que había caminado por las calles de capitales destruidas e incendiadas y cómo se sentía él por ver tanta desgracia. Hizo memoria de toda esa pobre gente y de todos los guerreros terrícolas que se animaban a lucha a pesar de conocer el terrible poder de esas máquinas, además de saber la forma en la que estaban al haber perdido todo. Algunos ya no tenían a sus hijos, a sus padres, a sus esposas o esposos. A otros directamente no les quedaba nada, por lo que muchas o la gran mayoría de las veces, las víctimas se suicidaban o se dejaban asesinar con facilidad por los androides o los terrícolas aun corruptos que aprovechaban la situación para seguir haciendo el mal, robar y aprovecharse de los bienes y los más débiles. Se le vino a la cabeza las veces que se enfrentó con los androides, pero uno de estos enfrentamientos lo perturbó más: era aquella vez cuando su padre casi se sacrificó por él de niño, por culpa de su rebeldía y haber escapado del bunker. Por poco y se le manifestó la luz de ese rayo potente a punto de golpearlo para finalmente asesinarlo, pero no llegó a impactarlo.

Otra vez su mente le estaba jugando bromas. La luz tan potente de ese rayo era el mismo sol que le daba en los ojos a través del cristal. Se quitó de allí alarmado por creer que estaba en medio de un combate, y reiteradamente se percató de que estaba en la nave, en camino a Kame House.

—L-… Lo siento mucho —convencido de que había asustado a sus nuevos amigos, los miró y ofreció sus disculpas—. Lo extraño de todo esto es que he venido a un pasado muy diferente al mío, donde son otras circunstancias —no quería más contratiempos, así que volvió a sentarse donde estaba—. Llegué mucho antes de que Goku tuviera los síntomas de su enfermedad . En este mundo resultaron ser tres androides y no dos. Y sus fuerzas están fuera de nuestros límites.

—Sí, pero… me pregunto por qué habrá sido tanta la diferencia —cuestionó el único niño a bordo.

—No sé, y tampoco por qué han llegado tan lejos ¿La culpa la habré tenido yo porque venir a esta época en mi máquina del tiempo?

—No tienes por qué sentirte culpable —por primera vez, Milk interfería para decir algo al respecto de todo esto—. Si no hubieras venido a esta época, mi Goku ya se hubiera muerto por su enfermedad —sonrió con tanto cariño—. ¿Sabes? Te lo agradezco de todo corazón.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo bueno. No todo está perdido.

—Tiene razón, hay que ser optimistas.

—Sí —rió Krilin—. La prueba está en que hemos salido adelante. Ya verás que va a pasar algo bueno de todo esto, ¿verdad, amigos?

Sobrevolaron muchos kilómetros en la rápida nave de la corporación capsula, tranquilos, en silencio, con el niño a cuestas de su madre que le decía y seguía insistiendo de que debía estudiar. Trunks se relajaba sentado, cómodo de la quietud y la paz que en su futuro no existía como bien sabían todos. Krilin estaba igual que el anterior, ya acostumbrado a relajarse y sin preocupación más que la de llegar pronto a la casa de su maestro para tener a salvo a su amigo. Y Yamcha, manejando el vehículo en el que iban serenamente, como si nada ocurriera. Pero tanta armonía debía dudar poco con todas las cosas que estaban pasando, entre muchas eran los androides y esa odiosa enfermedad.

Para cuando volvieron a pensar que las cosas seguirían igual de tranquilas que siempre, se escuchó un nuevo bramido de una voz casi olvidada y a la vez tan conocida. Se trataba de Goku que gritaba con desesperación, adolorido y con tantas ganas que parecía que su alma se saldría de su cuerpo. Inmediatamente corrió su esposa a auxiliarlo con un pequeño frasco de vidrio, el mismo que Trunks le había dado al saiyajin para esa fastidiosa enfermedad que parecía que nunca acabaría, pero apenas estaba empezando.

Luego de consumir del remedio, el cuerpo del convaleciente hombre dejó de temblar, sus músculos de destensaban y sus alaridos cambiaron a pequeños quejidos poco audibles. Otra vez había vuelto a estar relajado, y la tranquilidad volvió por unos instantes.

¿Qué más los interrumpiría?

—Dentro de muy poco llegaremos a la casa del Maestro Roshi —anunció Yamcha—. ¡Oye, Krilin! ¿No crees que sería mejor avisarle a Bulma? Ya vez que se puede presentar cualquier emergencia.

—Si tienes razón, ¿pero quieres que yo personalmente le hable? Mejor que lo haga otro.

—Tú estás involucrado, sabes muy bien lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. Debes hacerlo, Krilin.

—¡Bah! ¿Qué más da? —Se acercó al comunicador de la nave, tomo asiento en el copiloto y por encima del respaldo miró a Trunks—. Tu mamá tiene un carácter muy fuerte y sobre todo con estas cosas.

—Sí —rió—, según lo que me contó mi padre de ella, sigue siendo igual que en el futuro.

Krilin prestó atención a los números en el tablero del comunicador, tomó el micrófono y marcó los números de la casa de Bulma. Luego se escuchó los entrecortados pitidos a la espera de que alguien atendiera y así fue.

—Hola, buenas tardes, perdone ¿Hablo a la casa de Bulma? Soy Krilin, ¿se encuentra ella? ¿Me comunica?

— _Ah, sí. Cómo no, ¿quiere hablar con la señorita Bulma? Espere un momento, por favor_.

La divertida y dulce melodía de una canción se escuchaba luego de que hablara la mujer, esperando a que conectara la llamada y Bulma fuera finalmente quien atendiera.

— _¡¿Krilin?!_ —Al escuchar su voz, tanto Krilin como Trunks temblaron igual que dos hojas— _. ¿Por qué no me habías hablado? Supongo que todos están bien, ¿o no? Y ahora dime, de qué lugar me estás hablando. Pensé que Gohan ya se había regresado a su casa. Quise hablar pero nadie me contestaba…_

— _¿Ya estas lista?_ —se escuchó en el fondo. Era la voz de Mirai Vegeta.

— _¡Espera un momento!_ —gruñó— _. ¡Ah! Por cierto, ¿no está ahí mi hijo del futuro? Quiero hablar con Trunks, es urgente._

—¿Eh? Sí, claro. Aquí está a mi lado.

— _¡Ah!_ _¿Si está? ¡Ay! Qué bueno, ¿podrías pasármelo por favor, Krilin?_

—No hay necesidad de pasártelo, Bulma. Todos te estamos escuchando con el altavoz.

— _¿A sí? Mira, un campesino que vive en la región del Oeste habló a la compañía, quería ver si le regalábamos una nave muy extraña que se encontraba abandonada en sus tierras, pero no sabía cómo ponerla en funcionamiento así que quería que se la señáramos_ —al no escuchar mucha respuesta ella se alteró—. _¿Me estas escuchando?_

—S-… Sí, te escuchamos, Bulma.

— _Pero aunque me la intentó describir por teléfono no entendí muy bien, y le dije que a lo mejor esa nave no pertenece a nuestra compañía, pero dijo que sí porque en una parte la máquina tiene el emblema de la Corporación Capsula. Así que le pedí que tomara una foto y me la mandara, e inmediatamente la mandó. Cuando vi esta foto me llevé una gran sorpresa porque resultó ser la máquina del tiempo de Vegeta y Trunks, aunque está toda maltratada y quería avisarles cuanto antes lo que pasaba._

—¿¡Qué!? —sorprendido Trunks no podía creerlo—. No, eso no puede ser. Eso es imposible…

Comenzó a buscar en el bolcillo de su chaleco la pequeña caja que contenía las capsulas que su padre le había dado. La abrió y observó que dentro se encontraba la capsula contenedora de la máquina del tiempo en la que habían viajado.

—¿Lo ven? ¡Aquí la tengo! Me aseguré de convertirla en capsula para volver a meterla aquí.

— _Trunks_ —intervino Mirai Vegeta—. _No es nuestra máquina del tiempo la que está en la fotografía. Recuerdo cuando la guardaste, es obvio que no es la misma que tienes tú. Solo he sacado una conclusión_ —todos se quedaron en un intrigante silencio y luego Vegeta continuó—. _Quizás se haya alterado mucho más la historia, porque esa máquina pudo haber venido de otra línea temporal. ¿Quién la trajo? No lo sé, pero creo que no es alguien al que debemos subestimar._

— _Al principio dude mucho de que fuera esa nave porque ya estaba vieja, algo quemada y abandonada en pleno campo. Otra pregunta, ¿Cuántas máquinas construyó Vegeta en el futuro?_

— _Estoy detrás de ti, mujer ¡Podías habérmelo preguntado!_ —gruñó el príncipe y detrás de él soltaron pequeñas carcajadas.

—Le costó mucho trabajo solo construir una máquina.

— _¡Ay! Esto es muy extraño. Tengo la seguridad de que esta sí es una máquina del tiempo como en la que viajaron, no puedo equivocarme._

— _Bulma…_ —ya fastidiado el Mirai resopló—. _Es una máquina del tiempo._

— _Oigan_ —Bulma ignoró a Vegeta y siguió con su parloteo—. _¿Tienen fax? Se las mandaré para que la vean y me crean…_

Mirai Vegeta estaba en silencio, sin comentarios.

—No cabe la menor duda —dijo Trunks luego de sujetar en sus manos la fotografía de una máquina idéntica a la que su padre había construido—. Este transporte abandonado es la máquina del tiempo en la que mi padre y yo viajamos. Pero, ¿qué significa esto? ¿Por qué está así?

— _Será porque quien sea que haya llegado en ella, hace tiempo que merodea en la tierra y nosotros no lo sabíamos_ —informó Vegeta—. _Quién sabe las cosas que esté haciendo ahora. Tenemos que revisar de qué se trata, así que Bulma y yo iremos a investigar y ver si encontramos algo. Te esperamos allí. Está hacia el Oeste, cerca de la región 1050._

—Está bien, papá. Iré enseguida.

—Disculpa, yo quiero acompañarte a buscarla, ¿puedo ir con ustedes? —preguntó con inocencia el pequeño Gohan, y su madre, atenta a todo siendo casi invisible al lado de Goku, se alertó con ese instinto casi depredador, aunque esta vez actuó tranquila.

—Pero… Gohan.

—Mamá, no te preocupes por mí. Al lugar que vamos a ir no es peligroso. Ya verás que regresaremos pronto.

—¡No me refiero a eso! —el demonio nuevamente despertó—. Es hora de que continúes con tus estudios, hijo.

Qué ironía, ¿no? Cuánta ironía.

—Cuando regrese prometo ponerme al corriente.

* * *

Gohan y Trunks, tanto como Bulma y Vegeta, ya estaban en camino al encuentro de la máquina del tiempo en la región 1050. Todo se notaba con presión y tensión, tanto así que les era casi imposible pensar, solo sacaban sus conclusiones. Al menos Bulma y Vegeta estaban callados dentro de la acogedora nave en que viajaban. No estaba atentos de todas las cosas que habían estado hablando cuando estaban solos, ahora este asunto parecía más importante que los mismos recuerdos, por ello era vivir el presente y no el pasado. Así que no hubo un solo hilo de conversación, únicamente miraron al frente con sus miradas serias e intrigadas por lo que fuera que les esperaba encontrar en ese lugar.

En cuanto a Gohan y Trunks, comenzaron a platicar. Técnicamente compartían en las distintas formas en que los androides podrían eliminarse. Trunks recordó y mencionó que debía haber algún control remoto o algo por el estilo que hiciera que los tres androides se apagaran, sino Maki no hubiera despertado a los androides, no sin antes estar prevenido con algo como un simple botón que los desactivara en caso de que se revelaran ante él. Al final, el Dr. Gero terminó asesinado por sus propias creaciones, y ni siquiera pudieron saber cuál era ese punto débil. Sin embargo, no iban a darse por vencido, estaban tan convencidos de que era eso lo que los apagarían que no pensaban en otras ideas posibles para detener a esas máquinas. Al fin y al cabo, Mirai Vegeta y Bulma eran dos genios en esto de la robótica y la ciencia, no iba a ser tan difícil construir algo como un simple control.

—La región 1050 del Oeste está muy cerca de este lugar —luego de mirar su reloj, Trunks aceleró su vuelo. Estaba demasiado curioso y quería saber, de una vez por todas, la forma en la que se encontraba esa máquina futurística.

Descendieron hasta volar tan cerca de la tierra para poder ver con mejor nitidez el lugar donde se encontraba la nave. Sus ojos se movían de aquí a allá, al igual que sus cuerpos se desplazaban con rapidez, buscando casi desesperadamente la nave abandonada. No debía estar muy lejos de donde ellos estaban, ya lo sabían bien, solo tenían que tener buenos ojos y prestar atención.

Al final, Gohan sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando sus ojos vieron lo que tanto quería.

—¡La encontré! ¡Ven rápido, Trunks! ¡Ya la encontré! —gritó alegre de su logro y descendió hasta aterrizar al lado de la misteriosa máquina abandonada.

No muy lejos de donde estaban se oyó el faustuoso sonido de una nave que merodeaba por allí. Eran Bulma y el Mirai que buscaban igual de desesperados que Trunks y Gohan hacía un momento, y se desviaban del camino para poder seguir buscando. Entonces, Gohan se elevó para ir en busca de la pareja y avisarles que ya habían encontrado la máquina. En cuanto a Trunks, se sentó en una pequeña roca, aguardando a la llegada de sus padres, tanto la del presente como el del futuro, mientras alimentaba con nueces peladas a pequeñas ardillas que le hacían compañía, así como todos los animalitos que se aceraban a averiguar quién era el desconocido. Al final, los pocos animales que lo rodeaban salieron corriendo después de que una pequeña brisa los golpeara, acompañado de un sonido fuerte, como el que habían escuchado Gohan y Trunks no hacía mucho. Eran el niño, Bulma y Mirai Vegeta que llegaban a lugar.

Al fin sabrían más al respecto de este deceso.

Bulma bajó primero, luego Vegeta. Caminaron lentamente hasta quedar al pie de la máquina y la miraron de arriba abajo. De verdad se veía destruida.

—¡Hola! Soy yo —dijo Bulma prestando más atención a su hijo del futuro—, tu bella y joven madre.

—¡Ho-… Hola! —agregó Trunks con nerviosismo. A pesar de nunca haber visto a su madre, estaba nervioso por conocerla y saber si todo lo que le contó su padre de ella era cierto. Si era así, entonces si se trataba de una mujer admirable. Además, a simple vista, Bulma se veía como un hermoso diamante, llena de vida y espíritu, tal y como Vegeta lo había mencionado en una de sus tantas veces cuando él trabajaba y Trunks iba a "molestarlo" para preguntarle cómo había sido su madre. Era mejor conocerla a perder la oportunidad de no aprovecharla. Seguramente, ella sabría darle el amor de madre que tanto le faltó en el futuro.

—Bueno, dime cómo te sentiste después que conociste a tu madre en su época de joven.

—B-…Bueno —las mejillas de Trunks se encendieron como las luces rojas de un semáforo y agachó la mirada para inútilmente disimular—. Nunca antes la había visto, más que en simples fotografías. Tengo que decir que son iguales, aunque nunca he tratado con usted.

—¿En serio? Bueno, ya tendremos tiempo para conocernos mejor cuando vayamos a casa ¡Tengo mucho que contarte, además conocerás a tus abuelos!

—Me parece fantástico, me gustaría ir en algún momento.

—¿Tu que dices, Vegeta? —Ahora se dirigió al príncipe que no quitaba los ojos de la máquina—. ¿Te parece si luego nos relajamos un poco y pasamos un momento en familia? Seguro te lleves bien con el tú de esta época.

Vegeta no respondió nada al respecto, continuó observando al transporte abandonado con seriedad y luego comenzó a rodearlo para examinarlo por todos los lados. Ante esta acción, Trunks no pudo evitar gruñir y fruncir el ceño. Siempre había sido así de reservado, a pesar de saber que su padre estaba loco por aprovechar un momento como ese. Eso era lo que más detestaba, aunque bien sabía sobre el gran orgullo desquebrajado que le quedaba. Vegeta, literalmente, se comportaba como un alma en pena; no peleaba, no aprovechaba la alegría. Lo único que él hacía era descansar cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba —según Vegeta—, y luego se guardaba sus propios pensamientos. Casi no hablaba, y las veces que lo hacía era para opinar o comentar un detalle de alguna cosa que tuviera que ver con ciencia y esas cosas.

—Trunks, mira esto —fue lo que salió de Vegeta, ignorando completamente la petición de Bulma. De todas formas, no era momento para reclamar por el rechazo, era mejor investigar qué había traído a esta casi antigua máquina—. Saca la máquina que tienes guardada.

Detrás de la orden, el joven sacó su caja con capsulas e hizo explotar a una buena distancia la que guardaba la máquina del tiempo _original_. Ambas estructuras eran idénticas, la forma ovalada se conservaba y por suerte aún guardaba sus cuatro motores. Lo más llamativo de todo, además del moho y los rasguños producto del tiempo, era un enorme agujero, tal vez más grande de lo que parecía en la fotografía, quemado y de una circunferencia casi perfecta con bordes doblados e hinchados por culpa del calor que provocó esa imperfección.

—¿No podría ser una máquina del tiempo que fue robada en otra línea temporal?

—¿Qué?

—Quiero decir: ¿qué tal si tú la construiste y antes de que pudiéramos viajar con ella alguien nos la robó?

—Eso parece algo estúpido. Nosotros nos hubiéramos defendido en esas circunstancias. Además… —caminó hasta quedar al costado de uno de los motores y con su mano removió el moho, revelando una palabra escrita a puño y letra—. Esto es lo que escribiste tú antes de viajar por segunda vez a esta época ¿Lo recuerdas? Si fue robada tuvo que haber sido antes de que hiciéramos ese viaje, o mucho más adelante, luego de volver. Y si acaso ese es el problema, entonces no era un simple terrícola el que nos la robó.

—¿Serán los androides Diecisiete y Dieciocho de otra época? ¿Qué tal si en vez de estar lidiando con tres androides, en esta época existen cinco? —susurró casi para él, pero su padre lo oyó con perfección, y tal comentario le erizó hasta el último cabello de su cuerpo.

—Entonces , ni Kakarotto sería capaz de derrotarlos. Ya no habría salvación… —también había susurrado, pero Trunks y Bulma lo oyeron de todas maneras. Esa paráfrasis era aún peor de la que Trunks había soltado.

¿Entonces todo había sido en vano?

—¡Muchachos! —todos se voltearon al llamado de Gohan y lo vieron meterse entre la maleza, como buscando algo. Trunks junto a Bulma fueron a ayudarlo, y al remover el arbusto que estorbaba encontraron una especie de criatura disecada, de piel marrón y seca, con ojos y una lengua del mismo color y contextura, además estaba casi partido a la mitad por la parte de su lomo. Dentro de corte se podía ver una especie de líquido rosa y aun húmedo que se escurría por esa cascara de piel seca, como si lo que fuera que salió de dentro de esa coraza no se hubiera ido hace mucho tiempo.

Ante esto, Vegeta abrió sus ojos, sorprendido y con el corazón acelerado, elevándose hasta quedar a la altura del vidrio derretido, para poder ver de qué forma estaba quemado, y se percató de que quien fuera que hubiese sido, lo había hecho desde adentro. Abrió la compuerta y con cuidado entró dentro de la máquina, encontrándose en el único asiento del transporte dos cascarones del mismo color que emanaba ese bicho oculto entre los arbustos.

Sujetó uno con su única mano y hábilmente lo colocó encima del otro. Al unirlos formó un huevo, tan perfecto en su forma como el agujero en el vidrio, por lo que si se trataba de un huevo no podían ser androides los que habían llegado en ella.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —espetó Vegeta y lanzó ambas partes del huevo al suelo con ira. Ya tenían suficiente con los androides de esta época y la del futuro, y ahora tenían que lidiar con una nueva criatura desconocida, tanto en su nivel de poder como físicamente.

—¿Qué es eso? —Bulma se acercó para sujetar en sus propias manos el par de cascarones y los unió para darse cuenta de que no tenía otra forma más que la de un huevo—. ¿Un huevo? ¿Qué cosa es la que llegó aquí en esa máquina?

—¡No lo sé! —musitó Vegeta, con el ceño más fruncido que nunca, su puño apretado y su cuerpo temblando a causa de sus músculos tensos.

—Es muy probable que la criatura que haya hecho este agujero haya sido la misma que salió de ese huevo y esa piel —dijo Gohan.

Vegeta sin ya poder aguantarse, y sabiendo que seguramente la máquina no tenía demasiada energía, entró nuevamente en el vehículo y se sentó para poder manipular con más facilidad los oxidados botones. Trunks se puso a su lado y observó que sí, la energía había sido casi consumida, por lo que a Vegeta no se le ocurrió mejor idea que buscar la época de la que había llegado antes de que la batería muriese por completo.

—No puede ser —dijo Trunks al ver los números parpadeantes en el tablero—. Esta criatura viene del año 788, eso significa que viene de un futuro mucho más adelantado que el nuestro, o sea que tiene tres años más de ventaja.

—Además, vino hace cuatro años, un año antes de que llegáramos nosotros para derrotar a Freezer —gruñó alterado, con su cabeza soltando más de mil ideas—. ¿Por qué demonios llego a esta época? ¿Cuál es su objetivo? ¡¿Dónde está ahora y que demonios piensa hacer?! ¡Maldita sea!

No había nada que ellos pudieran hacer, las cosas ya estaban hechas y ni siquiera sabían quién había sido el culpable de todo esto. Solo les quedaba esperar y rezar porque nada más sucediera, y que lo que continuaba de todo este misterio no fuese tan feroz como el mismo futuro, o tal vez peor.

Vegeta y Trunks se bajaron de la nave y cerraron la compuerta. Todos se pararon en una fila delante de las naves y las observaron a las dos con mucho esmero. Era difícil volver a encontrar la tranquilidad, pero enseguida Bulma se encargaría de salir a flote como un tronco en medio de un rio solo usando su maravilloso carisma.

—Ahora comprendo que eres un hombre súper inteligente y muy hábil —sonrió dando ligeros codazos al creador de las máquinas—. Ojala pudiera construir una máquina del tiempo en el futuro.

—En realidad… —Vegeta continuó mirando las naves—, esas naves llevan tu nombre. Yo no la inventé, solo me encargué de construirla como un rompe cabezas. Tú fuiste la que la creó.

—¿En serio? ¿Pero cómo? Si yo estoy muerta en…

—Dejaste libretas junto a una caja de herramientas necesarias para construir la máquina. Eran herramientas únicas y las usé guiándome por las instrucciones e ilustraciones. A decir verdad sabes dibujar bastante bien.

—¡Oh! Gracias por el cumplido…

—Aunque la letra me costó un santiamén leerla, es horrible… —dijo convencido y sin arrepentimiento.

—¡Oye! Mi letra es bonita, y yo la entiendo perfectamente. ¡No sé a qué vas con eso de que es horrible! ¡Ush!

Ante esta cómica casi discusión, Gohan y Trunks rieron; Gohan viendo a Bulma como si realmente fuera el Vegeta de esta época, mientras que Trunks se imaginaba a su padre como si Bulma fuera realmente su madre y ambos formaran la pareja que en el futuro se perdió. Ese momento era bonito, y gracias a esta escena Trunks olvidó su mal trago con su padre y ese carácter neutro y misterioso. Tal vez llegar al presente les había hecho bien a los dos, y aunque no era el aprovechar la tranquilidad y los momentos en familia por lo que habían llegado, pensaban pasar algo de tiempo bajo la relajante tranquilidad que el ambiente traía, aun con los androides en funcionamiento.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí cuanto antes—sugirió Vegeta—. Esa criatura podría estar por aquí. Después de todo, la coraza aún está fresca, por lo que quiere decir que aunque hayan pasado cuatro años recién ahora está creciendo.

—¡Ah! —gritó Bulma alarmada y como alma que lleva el diablo corrió hasta llegar a la nave en la que habían llegado ella y Mirai Vegeta—. ¡No! ¡No quiero morir aquí!

—Por favor, que exagerada —suspiró—. Seguramente se habrá ido a otro lugar.

—¿E-… Estás seguro? —dijo ella y él asintió—. Está bien, entonces me llevaré el huevo para investigar al respecto de él.

—Claro —dijo Gohan—, solo quería informarles de que ahora estamos viviendo en Kame House.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué? —indagó Bulma y Vegeta se volteó interesado por esa respuesta.

—Se los explicaré de una forma sencilla. Lo que pasa es que los androides quieren matar a mi papá, y como él está enfermo y no puede moverse decidimos ocultarlo ahí hasta que recupere todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Y qué pasó luego de que los Vegeta se fuera a buscar a los androides? —pregunto Mirai Vegeta, aun intrigado y con las dudas de saber qué cosas pasaron durante su ausencia en el campo de batalla.

—Los androides derrotaron a todos. Por más que intentamos ir todos juntos no pudimos darles ningún golpe— informó Trunks.

—¡Vaya! —Exclamó Bulma—. Entonces estos androides son muy fuertes ¿Y Vegeta se encuentra bien? ¿Irá con ustedes a Kame House?

—Él está bien. Luego de tomar la semilla del ermitaño se recuperó, pero no aceptaría ir con nosotros, así que se fue a otra parte y estoy seguro de que no volverá a enfrentar a los androides.

—Será mejor así —intervino Vegeta—. Tengo trabajo que hacer con Bulma para recuperar ese estúpido brazo. No pienso quedarme atrás en todo esto.

—¿Eh? —Dudó Trunks—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, papá?

No respondió inmediatamente, pero sí pudo escucharse cuando se rió casi internamente, con una mirada llena de confianza y belicosidad. Estaba a punto de subirse en la nave en la que llegado, donde Bulma ya estaba subida y lista para volver a Corporación Cápsula, y antes de entrar se dio la media vuelta, observando a su hijo por encima de su hombro sin deshacer su sonrisa.

—Volveré a entrenar, y lucharé nuevamente con los androides, así que espero que estes preparado, porque pienso dar todo sin duda alguna, ¿quedó claro?

Los ojos de Trunks se cristalizaron, sonrió como jamás lo había hecho, y un nuevo brillo se notó en su mirada, quizás un brillo nunca antes visto, ni siquiera por Mirai Vegeta. Trunks se veía ilusionado, como cuando era un niño y se emocionaba al enterarse de que volvería a salir en sol después de tanto tiempo en el futuro.

Él nunca hubiera esperado que su padre le dijera tal cosa. Pero por lo que podía notarse, llegar al presente si los había hecho cambiar. Estaban diferentes, pero mucho más Vegeta. Trunks ahora entendía que no estaba reservándose como en el futuro, estaba aprovechando ahora que todo lo que había perdido lo tenía de vuelta, y de la forma que más se notaba ese aprovecho de tiempo era con esa petición del príncipe, que le decía que pasarían un gran momento padre e hijo como nunca antes lo habían pasado.

Tal vez nunca iban a querer volver al futuro…

Tal vez no era Vegeta el único que necesitaba de ese descanso.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Nota_**

¡Buenas, mis corazones! No pensaba actualizar tan pronto pero aquí está.

Les soy sincera, estoy volviendo a ver la saga de Cell para recordar bien los sucesos, aunque a esa trama original le pongo mi propia originalidad y lo convierto en algo completamente diferente. En cierta forma, miro la serie y no le doy importancia, tan solo es para saber si me estoy salteando algo importante.

En fin, agradezco tanto todas las reviews que me llegaron. No pensé que iban a llegar pero ahí estaban. Realmente me son fieles y siguen la historia a pesar de que a veces tardo en actualizarla por contratiempos obvios y otros no tan predecibles. Aun Así, hay días en que no tengo ganas y otros —como por ejemplo hoy—, en el que no paré de escribir y hice más de la mitad de este capítulo. También pienso actualizar mi otro fanfic "amnesia".

¡Gracias por leer! :'3

¡Nos volveremos a leer pronto!

#MikuMV


	13. Capítulo 13

_N/A: La historia será pausada después de este capítulo hasta nuevo aviso._

 ** _Pétalos de vida_**

* * *

 ** _XIII_**

* * *

Trunks y Gohan sobre volaban los largos campos, en silencio y pensativos. Ninguno hablaba sacando sus conclusiones. Después de encontrar esa coraza, ese huevo y una vieja máquina del tiempo, había muchas cosas que pensar. Al menos, los más aterrados con el asunto eran mirai Trunks y su padre. A saber, en cuanto a esa criatura, si era realmente un peligro o solo se trataba de un miserable. Pero era imposible creerse lo último. Esa máquina vieja había sido robada sin duda. Era obvio que el que la robó debía ser un sujeto poderoso.

—¡Trunks! —gritó Gohan, pero su acompañante estaba demasiado distraído—. ¡Trunks!

—¿Sí? —miró al niño que volaba en frente suyo.

—¿Qué crees que haya sido esa coraza tan extraña que encontramos?

—N-No… no estoy seguro. Además, en el futuro de donde mi padre y yo vinimos, jamás apareció una criatura de ese tamaño.

—Como vino un año antes que ustedes, eso significa que llegó hace cuatro años a esta época con un propósito que todavía no conocemos. Eso fue lo que nos digo el señor Vegeta.

—¡Sí! Y lo sabía porque eso se lo indicó la computadora de la máquina.

Los dos continuaban volando a gran velocidad.

—Así que una criatura vino de un futuro muy adelantado y estuvo aquí desde hace cuatro años desarrollándose sin que ninguno de nosotros se diera cuenta.

—Si. ¿Quién habrá sido el culpable de esto? ¿Y con qué propósito mandó a esa criatura?

Continuaron su vuelo nuevamente en silencio. Eran muchas dudas, muchas sospechas. Debía encontrar al monstruo cuanto antes, al menos antes de que comenzara a hacer destrozos.

Por otra parte, mirai Vegeta y Bulma viajaban en la nave en la que había partido del lugar donde estaba esa vieja máquina del tiempo. Estaban callados, mirando al frente. Extrañamente, en un momento, el ambiente se volvió incómodo, al menos para el mirai que seguía muy apegado a Bulma.

Era irremediable. Siempre iba a sentir lo mismo por esa mujer. Estar muy cerca de ella lo ponía nervioso, incómodo. Necesitaba hablar de algo con ella antes de que la situación empeorara, pero por suerte ella lo hizo por él rompiendo el silencio.

—Y, dime, Vegeta —lo miró de reojo—. ¿Nunca pensaste en recuperar tu brazo de otra forma?

—¿Eh? N-No, la verdad —dijo serio—. En nuestro futuro Piccolo era quien hacía funcionar las esferas junto a Kamisama. Como los androides lo asesinaron, tanto las esferas del dragón como el Dios de la tierra fueron borrados. Y perdí el bazo muchos años más adelante.

—¿Y los nameks? ¿Nunca pensaste en ellos?

—Si pensé en usar las esferas del planeta de Piccolo, pero las hubiera usado para revivir a todos apenas cayeron. Tú moriste y en la destrucción de la casa todo se redujo a cenizas. Muy pocas cosas quedaron intactas o poco dañadas, por lo que las naves no las tenía, sin contar que no conocía el paradero de esos sujetos. Tienen otro planeta, no lo olvides.

—Ah, es verdad. Se me había olvidado —respondió angustiada—. Vaya, ¿por qué no nos pediste ayuda apenas llegar? Nosotros tenemos las esferas.

—¡Bah! No creo que eso sea necesario. Ya me acostumbré a mi brazo y no quiero convertirme en un peso extra.

—¡Vamos! —revisó en la cajuela de la nave, dentro estaba el radar del dragón. Lo activó y la primera esfera apareció—. ¿Ves? La suerte está de tu lado. Vamos a buscar las esferas, no nos tomará mucho tiempo.

Después de pensarlo unos cuantos segundos, gruñó resignado y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Demonios. Está bien, vamos a buscar esas tontas esferas, mujer terca.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita y, ni corta ni perezosa, descendió a toda velocidad hasta aterrizar en donde se suponía estaba la primera esfera.

Buscaron un buen rato. Encontraron la primera enterrada en la tierra y la guardaron en un pequeño bolso. La segunda tampoco fue muy difícil de encontrar: estaba muy cerca de ellos, bajo el agua de una laguna, en las profundidades de un alegre bosque.

Así fueron recolectándolas lentamente. Mirai Vegeta sintió nostalgia al haber comenzado con esa mini aventura, como una especie de misión secundaria que, por primera vez, era por él. Nunca nadie le había hecho algo así, ni siquiera la Bulma del futuro, pero ésta había tenido muy poco tiempo con él como para haberlo sorprendido. Demasiado había sido la sorpresa de Trunks. Ahora, en otra época, se sorprendía por cosas de la misma mujer que había perdido. Todo se le hacía tan ameno. ¿Cómo era que el príncipe de esta época no la aprovechaba como mirai Vegeta quería? No era suya, pero cuánto deseaba pedirle a Shenlong algo como eso. Un deseo simplemente imposible.

Continuando buscando en silencio. Esta vez la música de la pequeña televisión de la nave mataba esa incomodidad que antes sentían, pero la programación se interrumpió con la voz de un sujeto bastante tranquilo, pero algo alarmado.

— _Interrumpimos este programa para traerles las noticias de último momento_ —los dos prestaron suma atención— _. En las afueras de la capital del este, en un pueblo pequeño llamado Ginger, nos comunicaron que los habitantes de ese lugar han desaparecido. Y esto lo ha comprobado uno de nuestros reporteros que fue al lugar de los hechos y se ve completamente deshabitado por razones extrañas. Mientras tanto, la policía tiene esa área restringida. Nuestro corresponsal sigue en el lugar de los hechos._

—El pueblo Ginger queda en… —dijo Bulma pensando muy seria. El sujeto volvió a hablar.

— _En estos momentos se continúa una profunda investigación sobre este extraño acontecimiento._

—Ese pueblo está cerca de donde encontramos la máquina del tiempo —interrumpió Vegeta bastante alterado—. No podemos arriesgarnos a pensar que es solo algo extraño. ¿Qué tal si fue esa criatura que encontramos?

—P-Pero, ¿y las esfe…?

—¡No hay tiempo que perder, date prisa!

—Está bien…

—¡Demonios! Espero equivocarme —susurró sin dejar de lado su nerviosismo. Bulma lo miró preocupada, aceleró la velocidad y rápidamente se dirigieron a la corporación cápsula.

Se tardaban mucho en llegar, la nave era rápida, pero no lo suficiente como para convencer a mirai Vegeta. Estaba con la mano sobre su pierna, moviendo sus dedos, inquieto y desesperado. Fue entonces que Bulma, antes de que las noticias acabaran, llamó a la Kame House. Se suponía que Krilin y los demás ya debían estar allí. Al ser atendida por su amigo les pidió que miraran las noticias, a la vez que ella también lo hacía junto con el mirai.

Las imágenes eran horrorizaste, catastróficas. Más de quince mil habitantes desaparecidos y el pueblo repleto de ropa sin cuerpos. Los camarógrafos y sus compañeros también sufrieron el fenómeno. Se oían gritos y disparos de fondo. Trunks y Gohan no habían llegado, Chichi atendía a Goku que estaba en el segundo piso de la casa, y cuando todos llegaron a living, donde todos estaban reunidos mirando la televisión, expectantes, se enteraron de la catastrófica situación. Nadie estaba seguro de nada, no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, de lo que Trunks estaba seguro era de que debía ir a averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Iría solo, no permitiría que nadie lo acompañase, no quería poner en riesgo a nadie, más cuando él era capaz de transformarse en súper saiyajin. Hasta el momento era el guerrero más poderoso de esa casa.

En cuando a mirai Vegeta y Bulma, continuaban sobre volando la capital. Ya estaban muy cerca de su destino. Sin embargo, antes de llegar escucharon un extraño ruido bajo los pies del príncipe. Debajo de él estaba la bolsa con las esferas del dragón que habían recolectado. Las había movido accidentalmente con sus pies, pero en lugar de escuchar un ruido como el de cristales chocando pudo oír claramente rocas. Al levantar el bolso estaba pesado, más pesado de lo que habituaba ser. Para Vegeta no fue un problema levantarla.

—¿Qué sucedió con las esferas? —dijo Bulma anonadada—. ¿Por qué son piedras si todavía no las utilizamos?

—Es Piccolo —sonrió soltando de golpe la bolsa—. Ahora comprendo; se fusionó con Kamisama.

—¿Qué se qué? —ya comenzaba a aterrizar en el patio trasero—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Piccolo buscaba volverse más poderoso y la única forma que tenía de hacerlo era fusionándose con Kamisama. Sabes que alguna vez ellos se separaron.

—Sí, lo sabía —abrió la compuerta de la nave—, pero no imaginaba que afectaría a las esferas.

—No lo entenderías —bajó de la nave y caminó de camino a la casa—. Ahora no tenemos tiempo que perder. Supongo que ya no podremos pedir ese deseo, así que repararemos mi brazo e iremos a reunirnos con los demás.

—¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer?

—¿Tú qué crees? —sonrió deteniéndose a mitad de camino, la miró sobre su hombro y continuó—. Pienso pelear a como dé lugar. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

—¿Pelear? ¿Tú crees estar en las condiciones para arriesgarte a algo como eso?

—Que no tenga mi brazo no quiere decir que no esté en condiciones para luchar. Después de todo, en el futuro, tenía que luchar de esta manera.

—Si tú lo dices —se encogió de hombros y sostuvo entre sus manos el extraño huevo, abandonando las esferas de piedra—. Vamos a reparar ese brazo, tal vez lo mejore y te sea más efectivo a la hora de pelear.

Ambos caminaron uno al lado del otro hacia el laboratorio.

—¿Puedes lanzar esas esferas de poder con el brazo mecánico?

—No, no estaba tan avanzado como para eso. Además, no tenía suficiente tiempo para perfeccionar ese detalle. Con suerte si puedo golpear —bramó. Tenía su mirada al frente, serio y preocupado. Lo de Ginger todavía le rondaba en la cabeza.

—Entonces le daré más resistencia y lograré perfeccionar eso que falta —sentenció.

—Pero no creo que tengamos el suficiente tiempo para eso.

—¡Tranquilo! Yo puedo hacer lo que sea —presumió y el mirai le abrió la puerta del laboratorio dejándola pasar—. El brazo está casi terminado, solo queda agregar ese detalle y créeme que no es tan difícil. Lo terminaré en media hora, ¿crees poder aguantarte esos minutos?

—Estuve esperando durante muchos años hasta que la máquina del tiempo estuviera lista. No será nada para mí esperar treinta minutos. Solo espero que no te pases de ese tiempo o juro que tomaré ese brazo y me iré por mi cuenta.

—No exasperes. Si doy mi palabra pienso cumplir.

—Como digas. ¿Qué quieres que haga mientras tanto?

—Bueno —se acercó al brazo que estaba sobre una mesa exhibido. Comenzó a trabajar en él con algunas llaves y herramientas—. Seguramente Trunks despierte en cualquier momento. Que suerte que se quedó dormido todo este tiempo que no estuvimos. ¿Podrías encargarte de él cuando despierte?

—¿Estás segura de que no necesitas mi ayuda con eso? —cuestionó, solo como excusa para estar más cerca de ella. No podía evitarlo, pero quería más acercamiento, aunque fuera un poco. No para aprovecharse, sino para recuperar el tiempo que perdió en el futuro.

—Bueno, podría necesitar tu ayuda, pero luego te encargas de Trunks cuando despierte, ¿sí?

—Como quieras —asintió Vegeta y se acercó a ella, con una bata blanca encima de su ropa. La ayudó en lo que pudo con la prótesis. No estaba seguro de cuánto podía hacer; era cierto que era muy inteligente, y más ahora que sabía más sobre las cosas que Bulma hacía gracias a las libretas que se encontró en el futuro, pero era obvio que Bulma lo superaba. Entonces se dejaría llevar por las instrucciones de ella.

Lo que fuera por ayudarla y estar más cerca.

* * *

 ** _(...)_**

* * *

Pasó la media hora y Vegeta estaba más intranquilo que nunca. Durante todo ese tiempo pudo sentir las energías de otros peleando. Sintió la energía de Goku, la de Piccolo, la suya, la de Freezer y su padre, todas en un solo lugar reunidas. No podía comprender nada, solo sabía que todo esto escaba ocurriendo en ese pueblo. También sintió el poder de Piccolo, la fusión que ahora era. Le fascinaba que el namek fuera más poderoso que antes y que, además de eso, se estuviera haciendo cargo de ese fenómeno, pero a pesar de eso seguía inseguro. Tenía que ir y encargarse de eso, o al menos ayudar a los demás.

Por más que su deseo más grande era estar junto a Bulma, no podía evitar querer pelear y resolver las cosas. Quería un mundo seguro para ella y el pequeño Trunks. Y si quería que ella siguiese con vida primero tenía que encargarse de todas esas amenazas.

—¿Sigues preocupado? —preguntó la mujer, sacándolo del trance—. Déjame ayudarte a poner el brazo.

—S-Sí —dijo un poco desconcentrado. Se quitó la camiseta después de la bata, Bulma revisó su hombro metálico antes de colocar la nueva y mejorada prótesis, revisó que el encaje de la articulación estuviese bien y pudo ver un poco de sangre. Eso le cambió la mirada y Vegeta lo notó—. Tranquilízate. Es normal que haya sangre, estuve demasiado tiempo sin el brazo y necesita circular.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó insegura y levantó el pesado brazo. Él solo asintió un poco apresurado—. Está bien, aquí voy.

El nuevo brazo era más realista: tenía la forma del otro brazo del saiyajin, no esquelético como el anterior. Bulma se encargó de forrarlo con algo muy parecido a piel artificial, era capaz de lanzar esferas de poder, el metal era mucho más resistente que el titanio, incluso más que el diamante. Era muy difícil que se destruyera. Al colocarlo lo único metálico que se vería sería su hombro, de resto parecía que había recuperado su brazo. Luego de asegurarlo bien se apartó dejando que el mirai probara moverlo. La sensación era fascinante. Podía moverlo incluso mejor, se sentía más poderoso e incluso era mucho más cómodo.

—Esto es perfecto —susurró el príncipe. Levantó su mano robótica e hizo aparecer una esfera de energía. Luego la desvaneció y miró a la mujer.

—Espero que te guste. Este durará mucho más que el anterior —sonrió simpática, se acercó a él lentamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Es lo menos que podía hacer.

Vegeta no dijo nada, solo se la quedó mirando serio, sin expresión en su rostro. Tenía un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas, estaba sorprendido por ese gesto y un poco avergonzado luego de sentir el calor en su rostro. Sin duda ella causaba muchos efectos en él.

—A-Ahora debemos irnos —cambió de tema rápidamente. El rosa desapareció de sus mejillas y caminó en dirección a la puerta—. La pelea entre Piccolo y esa criatura ha acabado después de que los demás guerreros llegaron a ayudarlo. Tengo que saber qué fue lo que pasó y si ese monstruo sigue con vida.

—¿Crees que Piccolo y los demás pudieron acabar con él?

—No lo creo… solo estaban Piccolo, Krilin y Trunks —dijo serio—. Lo más seguro es que la criatura haya escapado.

—Entonces, ya que las cosas son así pondré a mi padre a investigar sobre eso que encontramos en la máquina del tiempo y llevaré algunos trajes de combate que ya tenía preparados para Vegeta.

—No creo que sea necesario investigar sobre ese huevo, ya no. Lo que importa es asesinar a la criatura, es todo.

Salió del laboratorio y fue hasta la habitación que el príncipe y Bulma de esta época compartían. Buscó otra ropa más cómoda, se vistió con ella y acompañado de Bulma y el pequeño Trunks fueron en busca de una nave para marcharse de la corporación, reuniéndose con los demás.

Sin embargo, una situación hizo que Vegeta abandonara la idea de que ella y el pequeño lo acompañaran.

—¡Oh, querida! Y el apuesto Vegeta —dijo Panchy, la madre de Bulma—. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Irán de paseo a algún lado?

Vegeta no la escuchó, se había quedado parado hace un momento con los ojos cerrados. Podía sentir como el otro príncipe se movía después de un tiempo sin sentir su poder, lo mismo que Ten, Trunks y Krilin. Todos se estaban moviendo y no sabía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Mujer —espetó abriendo sus ojos—. Iré por mi cuenta. Quiero que te quedes aquí.

—¿Eh? P-Pero, ¿qué pasó con encontrarnos con todos?

—¡Es una orden! Se quedan aquí y cuando te lo pida irás a donde yo diga.

—¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera? —frunció el ceño Bulma.

—No tengo tiempo para explicar. Has lo que te digo.

Y sin más el hombre salió despegado al cielo, envuelto por su ki, desapareciendo lentamente de la vista de Bulma.

Lo primero que pensó el mirai fue en encontrarse nuevamente con su hijo. Lo sentía lejos, pero se daba una idea de a dónde se dirigía con Krilin.

Después de otra media hora volando llegó hasta lo que quedaba del laboratorio de Gero. Su hijo y el calvo estaban destruyendo el lugar sin sentido. No comprendía qué estaban haciendo y por qué.

—¡Papá! —dijo Trunks al percatarse de su presencia. Vegeta descendió—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y tú brazo? ¿Cómo es posible que lo hayas recuperado?

—Deja de hacer tantas preguntas —caminó hacia ellos—. ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué destruyen el laboratorio si ya no hay nada?

—Eso es lo que tú crees, Vegeta —añadió Krilin y continuó destruyendo—. Es una larga historia. Ahora solo tenemos que buscar una habitación secreta.

—¿Qué es lo que hay allí? Explíquenme de una vez —rugió alterado.

—Cuando la encontremos lo veras —respondió Trunks—. Ahora ayúdanos, papá. Cuanto más rápido mejor.

Vegeta volvió a gruñir y levantó su mano, imitando lo que hace unos minutos hacía el dúo. Buscaron y buscaron, era difícil ver alguna puerta o túnel, pero después de un rato Trunks logró ver algo. Era una especie de escalera que llevaba a un subterráneo o sótano.

—¿Crees que sea por allí? —dijo Krilin y el primero en bajar fue el príncipe.

Todos bajaron por la escalera. Era un largo túnel de acero, profundo y oscuro, no obstante, no tardaron mucho en llegar hasta el final. Al pisar tierra se encontraron con un largo pasillo, también oscuro y frío. Caminaron por éste con cuidado de no encontrarse a nadie peligroso, pero no encontraron a algún ser, sino una gran puerta de metal. Vegeta fue el que la abrió haciéndola rechinar, detrás de ésta todo seguía oscuro, con la diferencia de que ahora escuchaba sonidos muy parecidos a los de una computadora. Trunks buscó el interruptor para por fin ver lo que se habían encontrado y, al encender la luz, se toparon con lo que parecía ser un laboratorio. En medio de éste había una enorme y extraña computadora funcionando, y justo al lado una incubadora con algo muy pequeño flotando en ese líquido que contenía.

—Con que esta es la computadora principal —dijo Krilin molesto—. Piccolo tenía razón.

—Quiero que vengan a ver esto —interrumpió Trunks justo al lado de la incubadora. Los otros dos se acercaron y observaron lo mismo que él mirada—. Seguramente esa cosa diminuta es la que luego se convertirá en Cell.

—¿En quién? —Vegeta miró a su hijo confundido—. ¿Hablas de esa criatura que nos encontramos en la máquina del tiempo?

—Así es —soltó serio y Vegeta volvió a gruñir impresionado. No comprendía nada, no sabía quién era ese sujeto y si era realmente una amenaza.

—¡Vamos a destruirlo ahora mismo, nos iremos de aquí y me contarán todo lo que saben! —exclamó el príncipe y en su mano, apuntando a la pequeña criatura, creó una esfera de poder.

—Espera, papá —dijo Trunks acercándose hasta una mesa con papeles—. Estos son planos.

—¿Planos? —se acercó Krilin—. ¿Y son del Cell? ¿Pueden ayudarnos en algo?

—No —respondió sujetando los papeles—. Esto es del androide diecisiete. Seguramente podamos encontrar el punto débil de ambos.

—¡Eso es genial! —sonrió el pequeño victorioso—. Así podremos detener el desarrollo de Cell.

—No comprendo nada de lo que está pasando —también se acercó Vegeta de brazos cruzados—, pero podemos llevar esos planos con Bulma para que haga algo al respecto. Estoy seguro de que encontrará la solución para acabar con esos dos insolentes.

—Por supuesto —afirmó Krilin. Luego se volteó a mirar al príncipe y conservó su sonrisa—. Ahora destruyamos este lugar.

Los dos saiyajin asintieron completamente de acuerdo. Luego de enrollar los planos, Trunks y los demás dispararon en todas direcciones, hasta que el laboratorio y la computadora quedaron reducidos a polvo y chatarra.

Ya con todo destruido y después de una destructiva explosión, los tres salieron del lugar y prendieron vuelo en dirección a la corporación. Ninguno hablaba todavía, estaban distraídos, pensando en todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo. No fue después de un rato que Trunks rompió el silencio.

—Disculpa, Krilin. ¿Puedo encargarte que lleves estos planos a mi madre?

—¿¡Qué!? —dijo Vegeta, saliendo de su trance—. ¿Por qué no vamos todos?

—Sí, Trunks. ¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿No van a acompañarme?

—Quisiera entrenar con Vegeta —miró a su padre—. El otro tú dijo que superaría sus poderes como súper saiyajin, y aunque parece imposible sonó muy seguro de hacerlo.

—¿Superar los poderes de un súper saiyajin? —sonrió ladinamente—. Siempre pensé en hacer algo así en el futuro. Idiota, me leyó la mente.

—Sería una magnífica idea que entre los tres entrenemos para alcanzar ese poder. ¿Qué me dices papá?

—Está bien, iré contigo —continuó sonriendo y soltó una pequeña risa—. Esto será interesante.

—Bueno —interrumpió Krilin—. Entonces yo iré a llevarle esto a Bulma. Espero que pueda encontrar la solución. Mientras tanto, les deseo suerte.

—Gracias, Krilin —dijo Trunks y le extendió los planos. Krilin los sostuvo, aceleró su vuelo y los mirai se desviaron para ir con el príncipe de este tiempo.

En el camino, medida se acercaban al ki de Vegeta, Trunks le contó a su padre al respecto de Cell y de todas las cosas que sucedieron mientras no estaba.

—¡Maldición! Así que Cell, ¿eh? No puedo creer que tenga las células de todos. Si se desarrolla nos acabará con facilidad.

—Así es. Por eso mismo tenemos que acabar con él o los androides —suspiró y luego miró a su padre detenidamente—. Bueno, ¿vas a responder a mi pegunta?

—¿Cuál pregunta?

—¿Ese es tu verdadero brazo o…?

—Claro que no es mi brazo —interrumpió—. Bulma insistió en buscar las esferas del dragón para pedir ese deseo.

—Y tú cediste, ¿no es así? —sonrió con picardía. Un poco de bromas no estaba mal por el momento.

—¡Cállate! —desvió la mirada, molesto y cambió de tema—. Construyó un nuevo brazo, mucho más avanzado que el que tenía antes. Me será mucho más útil y puedo decir con seguridad que pienso luchar contra esas cosas ahora que tengo esto.

—Eso me alegra mucho, papá —sonrió esperanzado—. No tenemos tiempo que perder. La última vez que entrené contigo fue hace mucho tiempo. Ahora será el doble de emocionante.

—Claro, como digas —dijo irónico y continuaron volando en silencio por los cielos. No estaban muy lejos de donde el otro príncipe se encontraba.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días. Las cosas seguían igual de malas: Cell continuaba haciendo de las suyas en muchas ciudades, absorbiendo la energía de muchos habitantes. Piccolo y los demás no lograban encontrarlo; cada vez que estaban cerca de lograr su cometido, la criatura se les escapaba al sentir sus presencias. Goku continuaba descansando, recuperándose de su problema del corazón, no faltaba mucho para que lograra despertar. Mientras tanto, los demás guerreros planeaban cómo hacer para atrapar al nuevo androide aparecido, ese maldito Cell, antes de que continuara acabando con todos los terrícolas y, quien sabe, evitar que encontrara a los otros dos androides. Bulma y su padre trabajaban en los planos, tratando de encontrar de alguna forma lo que los derrotaría, y sin duda estaban consiguiendo lo que tanto querían. Pronto tendrían un artefacto para lograr vencer a Diecisiete y Dieciocho, o al menos ayudar a los guerreros.

Al cabo de esos tres días, a Yamcha se le pasó una loca idea por la cabeza: buscar a Cell para atraparlo viajando en una nave de la Corporación Capsula, solo para que ese despiadado ser no se enterara de sus presencias cada vez que llegaban a donde estaba. Sin embargo, Piccolo no estaba completamente convencido; decía que Cell era muy astuto y no mentía. No era muy efectivo que lograran algo de esta nueva forma, pero nada perdían con arriesgarse. Era mejor eso a estar de brazos cruzados, mirando la televisión y escuchando los reportajes con mucha impotencia.

En cuanto a Goku, luego de que los guerreros se fueran de la forma que habían _inventado_ , despertó causando un gran alboroto. Chichi estaba tan feliz de que por fin su marido hubiese despertado, tanto como el Maestro Roshi. No podía creer que ya estuviera completamente repuesto después de todo lo que había pasado, pero así era Goku y no podían evitar ser así. Después de todo se trataba de un poderoso saiyajin, y una enfermedad no iba a dejarlo aturdido, a fin de cuentas.

Hablaron con el guerrero, éste sabía muy bien todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, también que Vegeta no había podido derrotar a los androides y que por ello copiaría la idea del príncipe: superar a un súper saiyajin. Tanto Chichi como Roshi lo quedaron mirando, pero, rápida y malhumorada, la mujer lo regañó para que no luchara; se acababa de despertar y era muy seguro que los androides acabarían con él fácilmente.

Sin escuchar las palabras de su mujer, el saiyajin se devolvió a la casa, a la habitación donde había estado todos esos días. Se vistió con su característico traje naranja, se despidió de su esposa con un amoroso beso y luego del maestro. Estaba apresurado, quería comenzar con su entrenamiento, y lo mejor iba a ser entrenar en la habitación del tiempo. Para eso necesitaba reunirlos a todos y tenía que hacerlo rápido antes de que más cosas terribles continuaran.

Goku utilizó su tele-transportación luego de su romántico momento con Chichi y desapareció.

—Cuídate mucho, Goku —dijo Chichi para sí misma, con sus ojos iluminados, llena de esperanza y preocupación.

En la nave donde los guerreros viajaban, se lamentaban la lentitud de la nave, temían no llegar a tiempo, pero eso era lo más seguro. Después de un rato, cuando Krilin y los demás hablaban sobre Goku, éste se apareció detrás de todos. Solo Krilin estaba desatento, hasta que por fin cayó en cuenta de que Goku realmente estaba allí. Corrió hacia él invadido por la felicidad. No tuvo cuidado cuando lo abrazó, pues cuando lo hizo rompió la puerta trasera de la nave, mandándolos disparados hacia el exterior, mientras el hombrecito lloraba por su dicha; su amigo estaba devuelta con ellos y eso era lo mejor que podía haber pasado en todos estos horribles días.

—Kamiccolosama —dijo Goku luego de ver a Piccolo sentado. El namekiano se impactó por el comentario y le reclamó.

—¡No combines mi nombre! Sigo siendo Piccolo —rugió.

—¡Ja, ja! Sí, lo siento, Piccolo —de repente, la mirada del saiyajin se volvió seria—. Ya se todo sobre los androides y Cell. Temo decirles que en esta condición no podré enfrentarme a ellos, por eso me llevaré a Gohan para entrenar en un lugar en donde podremos estaremos un año en tan solo un día.

Nadie comprendió a qué se refería, pero Piccolo permaneció tan serio como siempre.

—Hablas de la habitación del tiempo —se levantó del suelo—. No creo que puedas aguantar un año allí. Cuando eras un niño estuviste tan solo un mes y con suerte pudiste salir con vida.

—Así es, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, y si quiero superar mis poderes tendré que arriesgarme. También los invitaré a Vegeta al cuadrado y a Trunks.

Todos rieron ante la forma de referirse a ambos Vegetas.

Luego de sus palabras, el saiyajin extendió su mano a Gohan. La intención era tele-transportarse donde estaban los otros saiyajin y avisarles sobre ese lugar del que, mirai Vegeta, seguro desconocía.

Después de sonreírle a Krilin, Goku desapareció gracias a su técnica y con su hijo. Después de milésimas de segundo, ambos aparecieron en una gran montaña desértica. Al borde de ésta estaba Vegeta parado, como si nada, mirando al frente, casi sin parpadear. Más atrás, recargados en las rocas, aburridos y casi cansados, estaban padre e hijo mirai. Se veían fastidiados, aunque mirai Vegeta parecía dormido. En cuanto a Trunks, recargaba la cabeza sobre la palma de sus manos y los codos sobre sus muslos, mirando a su padre más joven en aquel borde parado.

—Hola, Trunks —dijo Goku, saludando tan simpático como siempre—. ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?

—Kakarotto —bufó mirai Vegeta y sonrió. Hacía mucho tiempo no tenía un encuentro tan cercano con el saiyajin de _clase baja_ —. Que fastidio saber que despertaste.

—Veo que ni en el futuro has cambiado —sonrió Goku. Sabía que el mirai bromeaba. Eso era bastante agradable—. ¿Qué pasa que están aquí sin hacer nada?

—Vegeta a estado parado allí durante tres días y sin hacer nada —suspiró Trunks perezoso—. Cada vez que me acerqué me dijo que nos fuéramos, que éramos una molestia y piensa en un lugar para entrenar y volverse más poderoso.

—Vaya, que astuto es Vegeta —sonrió el saiyajin de cabellos alborotados—. Con que también piensa en superar al súper saiyajin.

—¿Tú también lo pensaste, Kakarotto? —dijo sereno el mirai que estaba detrás de ellos—. Supongo que es la primera vez que tenemos la misma idea, pero seré el primero en alcanzar ese poder.

—Como digas, Vegeta. Estaré ansioso esperando los resultados del entrenamiento —sin deshacer la sonrisa, Goku se elevó hasta llegar al borde de esa montaña y tratar de hablar con el príncipe. Éste todavía estaba callado, quieto, ni siquiera se volteó para verlo cuando escuchó sus pasos detrás de él.

—Papá —dijo Trunks al príncipe—. ¿Crees que el señor Goku pueda convencerlo?

—Tranquilo, Trunks —se levantó de donde estaba sentado, cruzó sus brazos y sonriendo—. Seré terco, pero Kakarotto sabe lo que hace.

—Tú no eres tan terco como él. Creo que cambiaste, a fin de cuentas —sonrió su hijo, levantándose junto a él.

—No digas tonterías, Trunks. Sigo siendo el mismo de siempre —mintió soltando una pequeña risa. Era obvio que este saiyajin no era el mismo que el de antes. Mirai Vegeta demostraba ser completamente diferente al Vegeta que todos conocían. Eso no sabía si era una ventaja o una debilidad, cosa que se planteó siempre que tenía tiempo de pensar en su vida y todo lo que tuvo que pasar.

Ahora no tenía tiempo de ponerse a dudar de su personalidad, sus sentimientos y actitud. Tenían cosas más importantes que hacer en lugar de fijarse en esa pequeña diferencia. Por el momento, ¡no! Siempre sería el mismo, por más que el Vegeta de esta época lo criticara diciéndole cosas como que era un ser débil y le daba vergüenza saber que era su imagen a futuro. Después de todo mirai Vegeta se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, de lo que consiguió, lo que logró y de su propio hijo. Con eso era más que suficiente para convencerse de que no necesitaba ser tan frío y duro con los demás, a pesar de que todavía era un orgulloso príncipe saiyajin.

—Vámonos ahora —gritó Goku a Trunks, Gohan y mirai Vegeta. Todos obedecieron y fueron detrás de él y el príncipe.

—¿Dónde se supone que vamos a entrenar? —dijo mirai Vegeta intrigado.

—Iremos al templo sagrado. Allí hay una habitación donde puedes entrenar un año en tan solo un día.

—¿Un año en tan solo un día? —con un gesto sorprendido en su mirada, el príncipe mirai continuó mirando al su eterno rival—. Demonios. Si hubiera sabido de ese lugar sería más fuerte ahora.

—Lo que pasa es que eres un insecto —dijo el príncipe más joven, mirando a su yo del futuro por encima de su hombro—. No fuiste capaz de poner a nadie a salvo en el futuro, aunque los demás me dan igual ciertamente.

—Me dices a mi _insecto_ cuando a ti te apaleo una mujer —sonrió el mirai y Vegeta se quedó callado luego de soltar un gruñido.

Vegeta voló más rápido que el resto, adelantándose un poco sin perder de vista a los demás, arrugando el ceño más de la cuenta y rugiendo más de una vez, sin encontrar un contrataque a las palabras de su otra versión. Mirai Vegeta solo continuó sonriendo, observando cómo el otro parecía irritado por su presencia. ¿En serio iba a ser capaz de convivir con él mismo del pasado?

Los demás no dijeron nada, continuaron volando con una leve sonrisa por la casi cómica escena. Después de unos minutos llegaron al templo y una vez allí buscaron a Mr. Popo. Se sentía extraño si Kamisama no estaba, pero el templo continuaba siendo igual de bello y vivo.

—¡Hola! Mr. Popo —saludó Goku y los demás se detuvieron detrás de él. El hombre de tez negra lo quedó mirando—. Cuánto tiempo, veo que te mantienes ocupado a pesar de todo.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer —sonrió el más bajo y continuó—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí Goku? Y veo que traes algunos amigos.

—Ah, sí —se irguió el saiyajin—. Quería pedirte un favor, viejo amigo. Estoy seguro de que ya conoces la situación allá en la tierra, por eso vinimos a entrenar para volvernos más fuertes y acabarlos de una vez. Y para eso iba a pedirte dejarnos pasar a la habitación del tiempo.

—Claro, Goku. Sabes que si puedes venir cuando quieras, y más cuando se trata de algún enemigo poderoso —dijo el hombre y con una seña invitó a todos a pasar al templo.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo blanco, estaba descubierto y daba a hermosas plantas y arbustos. Las columnas eran firmes y las paredes celestiales y limpias. Nada era parecido a lo que mirai Vegeta recordaba de este lugar: todo destruido, apenas si algunas de las columnas todavía estaban de pie, los suelos estaban completamente sucios, las hermosas plantas secas, las paredes manchadas, vidrios rotos, a la compañía de una brisa y el silencio sepulcral. En esta época por lo menos el cantar de las aves, para los dos mirai, era como un dulce para los oídos.

Que suerte que solo el príncipe conocía este lugar en su futuro.

—Aquí está —anunció el cuidador del templo—. ¿Quién entrará primero?

—Primero entraran ambos Vegetas y Trunks —contestó el saiyajin y los nombrados pasaron adelante, acercándose a paso lento hasta la puerta de la habitación.

—Nos veremos pronto, señor Goku —dijo serio Trunks, emocionado caminando detrás de los dos orgullosos.

—Mucha suerte, Trunks. Trata de llevarte bien con el gruñón de Vegeta.

Esta vez solo el príncipe de este tiempo miró de reojo a su rival y los tres entraron. Mr. Popo cerró la puerta y el tiempo comenzó a correr. Allí era completamente diferente, una maravilla, pero algo completamente desconocido.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? Me siento más pesado y es difícil respirar. Además, aquí no hay nada —decía Trunks tratando de caminar hacia afuera de la entrada, pisando ese piso blanco y extenso.

—Acostúmbrate, Trunks —gruñó mirai Vegeta—. Esto no es nada comparado con los entrenamientos de la cámara de gravedad que tenía Bulma en la casa.

—Pero yo nunca entrené en ese lugar, no me pidas demasiado. Ya me acostumbraré —sonrió el ojos celestes—. ¿Cuándo comenzaremos a entrenar?

No les dio tiempo a darse cuenta, pero el otro Vegeta ya no estaba detrás de ellos. Éste estaba lejos, en ese blanco paisaje, entrenando lo mejor que podía. Ambos mirai se adelantaron y comenzaron a correr en dirección al príncipe, tenían que entrenar los tres juntos si querían tener mejores resultados.

El primer entrenamiento comenzó. Los dos del futuro se transformaron en súper saiyajin, mientras que el príncipe solo se mantenía en estado base. Los mirai atacaron con patadas y puñetazos, sin lograr acertar ninguno. No obstante, estaban presionando al saiyajin, lo estaban obligando a retroceder, cubriendo su rostro solo con sus brazos cruzados. No fue hasta que Vegeta encontró una abertura que barrió a Trunks y le dio una patada en el rostro, mandándolo a volar lejos. Aquí aprovechó mirai Vegeta para atacar a su yo del pasado. Los dos príncipes peleaban casi emparejados, pero era obvio mirai tenía la ventaja por estar transformado.

—¿Qué esperas? —gruñó el mirai—. ¿Por qué demonios no te transformas en un súper saiyajin?

—¿No te has dado cuenta, insecto? —Vegeta dio un gran brinco hacia atrás, alejado de los dos mirai, pero solo miraba a Vegeta del futuro—. Si entrenas de esa manera jamás lograras superar tus límites.

Vegeta sonrió y mirai lo quedó mirando, pensativo. Poco a poco caía en lo que él estaba diciendo.

—Me sorprende de ti, _Vegeta_ —con una sonrisa, Vegeta se acercó al del futuro y se rio de él—. Al parecer, si no fuese por mí, no serían nada. Solo son unos estorbos. No pudieron hacer nada en el futuro y vinieron arrastrándose al pasado para pedir ayuda.

Sin que Vegeta lo esperaba, el príncipe del futuro le propinó una patada en la boca, obligándolo a caer con un gran dolor en la mandíbula.

—Hablas demasiado —se reincorporó mirai Vegeta, cruzado de brazos y serio—. Se lo que estoy haciendo: cada uno tendrá su turno para entrenar en estado base, mientras los otros dos lo atacan. Mejorará la velocidad y el rendimiento. Así que mejor deja de estar jugando y tómatelo enserio, gusano.

Apenas Vegeta comenzaba a levantarse del suelo, limpiando un rastro de sangre que caía de su boca. Estaba furioso. Eso era mejor si lo que quería era volverse poderoso. No le quedaba de otra que seguir el plan de su versión del futuro, era mejor eso a que todos entrenaran en base. Así que, sin decir nada y en pose de pelea, se preparó para contraatacar. Otra vez eran los mirai contra él solo. Debía buscar alguna abertura nuevamente y tratar de golpear a los súper saiyajin; cuando lograse eso entonces ahí se vería el progreso. Por ahora era un caso imposible.

Los dos súper saiyajin volvieron a atacarlo. Daban veloces puñetazos, tomaban tajada con las piernas intentando golpearlo, pero Vegeta continuaba cubriéndose, presionado, pero lo hacía. En algunos momentos intentaba romper su guarda para golpear a sus atacantes, pero no había abertura ni movimiento tan rápido que superara a esos dos saiyajin. Cuando lo intentó, mirai Vegeta lo dejó sin aire de un rodillazo, luego con sus manos tomadas formando un puño lo golpeó en la nuca y finalmente atinó una patada en su cuello, tirándolo lejos.

Vegeta apenas podía levantarse, ya estaba agitado y con varias heridas y moretones. Trató de ponerse de pie, limpiaba el sudor de su frente y daba bocanadas de aire, sintiendo que se ahogaba. Miró a su versión más adulta, le dedicó su mirada más fulmine y asesina. Lo odiaba tanto que su sola presencia lo molestaba, por más que fuera él mismo quien estaba en frente suyo. Aspiró a caminar, pero por más esfuerzo que aportó cayó de rodillas abatido, sin dejar de respirar con desesperación.

Los mirai volvieron a estado base y se acercaron al malherido. Trunks iba a intentar ayudarlo, pero mirai Vegeta lo detuvo sabiendo que lo hacía Vegeta lo rechazaría. Mejor era que se levantara solo, todavía debían continuar con el entrenamiento. Mirai Vegeta bien entendía que esto solo era el comienzo, un pequeño calentamiento.

—No te quedes ahí, insecto —caminó como dirigiéndose a la entrada de la habitación—. ¿Y te haces llamar príncipe de los saiyajin? Por favor. Es mi turno y necesito que te levantes ahora, ¿o tendré que descartarte?

—¡Gusano! —rugió Vegeta y se levantó milagrosamente. Se transformó en súper saiyajin y fue contra el mirai Vegeta. Ahora era turno de él aguantar los golpes—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a humillarme de esa manera?! ¡Soy más poderoso que tú!

Trunks entendió que ahora debía atacar a su padre, el del futuro. Mirai Trunks y Vegeta fueron con todo hacia el príncipe del futuro. Hicieron los mismos movimientos salvajes: puñetazos, rodillazos. Por un momento Vegeta se emocionó y apartó a Trunks de su lado bruscamente. Juntó sus manos hacia atrás acumulando energía y luego las puso en frente suyo, cargando uno de sus más poderosos ataques.

—¡Galick Gun! —anunció y un inmenso poner fue en contra del mirai. Si éste no detenía ese ataque era muy probable que destruyera la entrada a la habitación y jamás pudieran salir.

Era demasiada adrenalina para los primeros minutos.

—¿¡Estás loco!? —alardeó Trunks a su padre más joven y vio que Mirai Vegeta cargó el mismo ataque.

De un momento a otro, dos enormes poderes se chocaban entre sí. Era impresionante cómo todo se volvió oscuro y sombrío, bajo el brillo de esas potentes energías. ¿Quién iba a ganar? Si era cualquiera de los dos de todas formas acabaría mal. Alguien debía hacer algo.

—Hacía tanto tiempo no usaba este ataque —sonrió Mirai Vegeta, acrecentó su poder y comenzó a ganar terreno al otro Vegeta.

—¡Papá! Detenten o alguno de los dos va a morir —volvió a gritar el muchacho, volviendo al estado base y mirando la escena sin saber qué hacer.

El grito de su hijo hizo que Mirai entrara en razón. Tenía que evitar esto, de lo contrario las cosas iban a terminar de la peor forma. Así que dejó de lanzar energía, se rodeó de un campo de fuerza y voló a toda velocidad dentro del ataque de Vegeta, hasta quedar cara a cara con él.

Vegeta quedó estupefacto cuando vio al mirai en frente suyo, no tuvo tiempo de reacción y fue noqueado de un solo golpe en la nuca.

Por suerte, el haber atravesado el ataque, hizo que se desvaneciera y no destruyera nada importante. La entrada estaba intacta, el blanquecino suelo se reconstruyó como por arte de magia y nadie terminó asesinado. Mirai Vegeta cayó al suelo boca arriba, agitado. Se dio cuenta de que ese príncipe tenía mucho potencial, incluso superaba sus poderes cuando él tenía la misma edad. Podía decirse que el Vegeta de esta época era mucho más fuerte que el Vegeta del futuro, o al menos casi estaban emparejados.

Trunks corrió al que estaba inconsciente y lo levantó en sus brazos. Caminó con él hasta su padre del futuro y le sonrió entusiasmado.

—Nunca imaginé que fuera así de emocionante verte luchar, papá.

Vegeta sonrió a su hijo, cansado y hambriento. Era momento de descansar después de la dura prueba— Eso no es nada, Trunks.

«Quiero que te prepares, porque cuando él despierte será tu turno»

—Sí, papá —añadió aún más entusiasmado y caminó a la entrada, buscando recostar a Vegeta en una de las cuatro camas que vio antes apenas entrar.

Mirai Vegeta se levantó sin mucho esfuerzo, movió su brazo robótico por si acaso, esperando que no estuviese dañado ni nada por el estilo y, en efecto, era un brazo increíblemente resistente. No tenía ni un solo rasguño, no desprendía algún vapor por estar sobre calentado, no de dolía la unión del hombro y se movía con gran fluidez.

—Es mejor de lo que esperé, Bulma.

Y con una sonrisa se encaminó a la entrada, para ducharse y prepararse a lo que venía después.

Todavía les quedaba un duro año.

* * *

Ya habían pasado ocho meses y los tres saiyajin se acostumbraban a entrenar sin tanto resentimiento. Trunks mejoraba notoriamente cada día, al igual que sus dos padres. Estaban alcanzando lo que querían poco a poco, sus poderes eran inimaginables, nadie los conocería cuando salieran, sin contar que a Trunks comenzó a crecerle el cabello y ya debía amarrarlo con una coleta improvisada. El brazo robótico continuaba de maravilla, sin ningún daño, sin abolladuras, robusto y fuerte como siempre. Mientras, Vegeta, continuaba igual de terco y orgulloso, más que el mirai. Era demasiado duro y bruto, no tenía piedad con ninguno de los dos, ni siquiera con Trunks que era su hijo después de todo. Cuando se trataba de sobre pasar el límite ninguno de los tres era flexibles, se golpeaban sin medir la fuerza ni pensar en las consecuencias. ¿Qué si estaban muy maltratados y cansados? ¿Qué importaba? Eran saiyajin y se hacían más fuertes con el pasar del tiempo gracias a esas heridas y la exigencia.

Al final, no estaban equivocados cuando pensaron en superar los poderes del guerrero legendario. Cada vez estaban más cerca, a días de logarlo, y cuando lo alcanzaran lo perfeccionarían, se acostumbrarían al nuevo poder.

—Es suficiente por hoy —demandó mirai Vegeta demasiado adolorido. Tenía un ojo morado, algunos rasguños en su torso desnudo y el brazo izquierdo, moretones en las partes visibles de su pierna y el sudor le corría fruidamente por todo el cuerpo—. Tómense un descanso.

Trunks no estaba igual que él, pero el Vegeta de esta época sí. Los dos príncipes estaban en el mismo estado, sangrando y destruidos. Eran irreconocibles, pero de curarlos se encargaría el muchacho.

Trunks llevó en cada hombro a sus padres, quienes rengueaban y no dejaban de jadear necesitados de oxígeno. Dejó al mirai en una cama y al otro Vegeta en otra. Luego Trunks entró en el gran almacén y buscó las cosas necesarias para curarlos. Iba a tardarse en encontrar aquellas cosas, pues a veces se olvidaba dónde las dejaba, o los príncipes desordenaban buscando comida y todo se perdía de un instante a otro. Era muy difícil que Trunks tuviese mala memoria.

—Esto va mejorando —soltó mirai Vegeta, ya más estable—. Pronto podremos hacerles frente a esos androides, los venceremos y todo esto se acabará.

—¿Es verdad que los androides de esta época son más poderosos? —Vegeta lo miró de reojo desde su cama. Sujetaba su brazo adolorido.

—Sí. Es lo que no comprendo —suspiró—. ¿Cómo es posible que los androides de este tiempo sean mucho más fuertes? Son los mismos sujetos, a excepción de número Dieciséis y ese monstruo Cell.

—Será porque todos en el futuro son unos insectos, hasta los androides —sonriente se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta estar entre medio de su cama y la del mirai—. Ahora déjame hacerte una pregunta.

Mirai Vegeta lo miró impertérrito, cruzado de brazos y atento.

—Cuando esa mujer murió en el futuro, ¿fue que cambiaste, o qué ocurrió contigo? —gruñó Vegeta, mirando con algo de desprecio al mirai.

—¿Hablas de Bulma? ¿Cómo sabes que ella está muerta?

—Es obvio, si estuviese viva no la hubieras dejado en el futuro con esos androides. O es que acaso si eres un desgraciado y la abandonaste.

—Eso jamás lo haría —desvió la mirada—. ¿Acaso tu sí? ¿Dejarías atrás a tu mujer y a tu hijo?

Vegeta solo atinó a reír entre dientes, no dijo nada después. Se quedó mirando a mirai Vegeta y de repente la sonrisa que tenía desapareció, cambiando a una seria— ¿Acaso no es obvio eso?

—Sí, ya sé que los dejarías morir. Si no los salvaste de la explosión de la nave cuando Gero los derribó, entonces dudo que los salves de algo peor.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste tú? —gruñó molesto esta vez.

—La perdí como un estúpido en el futuro. No voy a soportar verla morir otra vez —cerró los ojos, a sabiendas de que Vegeta lo miraba con asco—. Simplemente me di cuenta de lo que había perdido demasiado tarde. Y lo mismo te ocurrirá a ti si sigues siendo de esta manera.

«Te arrepentirás cuando los pierdas y me entenderás para entonces»

Justo en ese momento llegó Trunks con una pequeña caja blanca en manos. Vegeta lo miró detenidamente, recto y tan orgulloso como siempre, soltó un suspiró engorronado y volvió a la cama donde antes estaba sentado.

Trunks los miró a ambos, curioso por la mirada de su padre y la actitud de Vegeta. Primero fue con el de esta época y éste lo apartó obligándolo a retirarse de él. Después caminó hacia Mirai Vegeta y éste dejó que lo curara. Ardía el contacto del alcohol en las heridas, así que Trunks fue con cuidado, mirando atento la cara de su padre por si este se quejaba de más. Después le vendó el ojo y algunas heridas pequeñas poco importantes.

—Eso es todo —dijo Trunks guardando las cosas, pero mirai lo detuvo sujetando su antebrazo—. ¿Qué sucede, papá?

—Quiero que cures a Vegeta también —ordenó y se encaminó al almacén, en busca de algo para comer.

Era irremediable. Tenía que hacerlo o de lo contrario mirai Vegeta iba a molestarse como muchas veces había ocurrido en estos meses. Ni el mismo Vegeta ni Trunks querían que el príncipe del futuro se molestara, pues era raro, pero él justamente parecía un demonio, el diablo en persona, peor que Vegeta, ciertamente. Y Vegeta no le tenía miedo, pero no toleraba cuando se ponía pesado.

—Supongo que lo oíste, papá —dijo Trunks a Vegeta. Era raro que el muchacho lo llamara así a veces, pero ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse—. Tienes que curarte o no servirá de nada el entrenamiento.

—Suenas demasiado a tu madre, mejor cállate —bufó Vegeta y extendió su brazo donde tenía un corte profundo. Trunks comenzó a curarlo y, aunque molestaba el alcohol, se dejó curar hasta el final.

Mirai Vegeta tenía razón: algún día se arrepentiría de perder a Bulma y el pequeño bebé Trunks. Fue eso lo que comenzó a poner pensativo a Vegeta, pero por más duda que tuviese no iba a dejar de decir que, ni la mujer ni el niño, le importaban en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, si no le hubiese importado, ¿por qué tuvo un hijo con esa terrícola? ¿Qué acaso no sintió amor en el momento de hacerlo? No sabía bien, pero si sintió algo distinto cuando Bulma comenzó a llamarle la atención, y ni hablar las veces que tuvieron sexo. Sin duda la terrícola en su momento lo traía loco, y ahora Vegeta estaba confundido. No sabía si quería llevar esa vida _aburrida_ o continuar siendo el hijo de puta de siempre.

Después de unos minutos, Trunks terminó de vendarlo y Vegeta dejó de pensar en esas cosas. Le molestaba mucho tener que perder tiempo carcomiendo su cabeza con esas dudas, en vez de estar pensando en una estrategia o como atacar a esas amenazas. Y no tenía pensado vencerlos por el bienestar de la tierra, Bulma o Trunks. Pensaba derrotarlos porque quería demostrar cuán poderoso era, que podía superar a Kakarotto y que algún día lo mataría, para luego marcharse y hacer de su vida lo que se le diera la gana, o aniquilar a los terrícolas; sin Kakarotto que le estorbara no había nada que no pudiera hacer.

Y otra vez entraban Bulma y Trunks: no quería hacerles daño por alguna extraña razón.

Allí se quedó acostado en la cama, ya vendado, solo, con los mirai distraídos en el almacén de ese lugar. Otra vez estaba sintiendo ese cosquilleo en el estómago, esas palpitaciones fuertes en el pecho, las mismas que sintió con Bulma durante sus encuentros carnales o cuando solo la besaba.

Apretó los ojos intensamente y golpeó la cama con poca fuerza. Cada vez estaba más molesto por sentir tal cosa y quería olvidarse de eso, de la mujer y del mocoso que heredó su sangre saiyajin.

Necesitaba enfocarse en su verdadero propósito, lo que realmente quería: conquistar el universo, volverse inmortal y hacer de las suyas con quien quisiera.

Pero, ¿estaba realmente seguro de que eso quería?

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 _N/A: Buenas, corazones. Es difícil decir que pausaré este fabuloso fic, pero por falta de tiempo tendré que suspender algunas semanas, tal vez un mes o dos, pero cuando vuelva a actualizarlo le traeré capítulos más largos. También responderé las review cuando lo vuelva a publicar. Las leí todas y tengo que decir que cada opinión de ustedes me encantó. Espero leer más. ¡Hasta tanto, buena suerte y nos leeremos pronto!_


End file.
